The Storm
by Spacebabie
Summary: Thailog is revived and preparing to take on Manhattan. The demons and Unseelie have begun their take over
1. The Darkening of Clouds

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**The Storm pt 1: The Gathering of Clouds**

**

* * *

**

_  
Previously on Gargoyles  
_  
"Something bad is brewing. The remaining six demons, plus a few other villians are planning on a take over." _Hecate_

"We are going to warn as many clans and human contacts as possible." _Olliefat_

"We'll also warn the other Outcasts"_Melusine_

I am refering to the great warrior who is resting on my island home. Not long after he has awaken we shall begin."_The Cubus_ (Demons)

"The gag of silence is now removed." _Oberon_

"Send word to the others. I want a spy to be sent where the banished prefer to lurk."_Titania_ (Dark Alliance)

"If you think you can keep me from reclaiming what is mine then you are wrong."_Alphonse Mystic_ (Love Hope and Memories)

"Our champion has become active."

"Siho Il Sao! The time has come. Break free from your shackles. The time for the great upheaval has come!" _The Cubus_

Goliath staring at the dragon statue and the bronze sword.  
"Is this what is needed to slay such a monster?"_Goliath_

""The darker magics are actual fools. The true demons use them as their tools. The damage of the south is the start but this city is the heart. The Yang's champion shall be slain. The weapon marked of Yin's vein."_The second dragon in Fox's dream _(The Calm Before the Storm)

* * *

_Necker Island, Hawaii_

The announcement of it being time for the five Ills to rise and free themselves from their place of rest had reached the ears, hearing holes and sockets of each of the demons the Cubus had spoken with before. There was no doubt that most of them were moving, tearing out what mundane object that once held them. Only one stayed within the small patch of gray land that had served it's home.

Siho Il Sao had risen to its rocky feet. The smaller hills and lumps of rock that surrounded the volcanic hill served as its immense paws. The rest of its limbs were buried underground. The demon seemed almost comical, a thick pointed hill perched onto long spindly legs that ended in large blocks of rocks. Smaller slabs of rock near the pointed top slid back to reveal a circular disc of black obsidian. The demon stared out at the world around him. The world that will belong to him and his kind.

"Demon," the woman that hissed out the word was copper in color and parts of her skin on her legs and arms appeared to have been covered in leathery bumps of thick flesh. Long horn like spikes adorned her shoulders and knees. She held a sword of brilliant blue metal in her hands.

Siho Il Sao snorted in bemusment of the site of the woman. Just by her appearance he could see she was a barbarian of some sort. He was a little surprised that some could still exist in today's world. There was no doubt she was a warrior. Skimpy armor that clothed her skin. Her hair was long dark tangles, only kept out of her hair by a thick tiara covered with more lumps of leather and ivory spikes. The large demon wasn't too sure if that was part of her armor, or if it was actually part of her forehead. That part did not truly concern him. His main concern were her weapons. In addition to her sword she carried a spear and scythe on her back. Most metals could not harm his thick stone like body but weapons of certain enchantment could slice through him as if here made out of mere talc. He doubted the warrior woman was stupid enough to attack him with ordinary weapons.

Siho IL Sao did not wait for his challenger to move. He opened the large jagged crack well beneath his eye. A large maw widened revealing long and curved stalactites of stones that served as teeth. A thick cloud of dark smoke poured out of the corners of his mouth. The smoke would be of two advantages to the demon. It would make it difficult for anyone to to breath f and thus weaken the woman, and it would make it impossible to see. He had the upper hand, only demons could see through the smoke. He stepped away from the warrior, hoping that she would be lost in the smoke he had shrouded her with.

To his disbelief the woman ran straight for him. Inconceivable! There was no way for a human to see through his shroud, unless she had demon blood flowing through her veins. The sight of the warrior made him freeze and did not give him much time to think of another idea. He did the first thing that sprang to his mind. He reached out for her. She was quick. The first attempt at grabbing her she jumped out of his paw. The second time he was able to lash out and grab her. He could easily crush her to death.

Xyl did not even wait until the stone fingers had completely closed to make a fist around her. She grabbed her sword and plunged it straight up, cutting deep into the stone palm of the demon. She braced herself for the blowing roar of pain that escaped the large mouth. Her eyes were on the claws as they relaxed around her. To her dismay it was not enough for her to slip through. She remedied that small problem with her sword. with a few quick swings she was able to cut off the end of one of its finger and crawled out.

The pain that Siho IL Sao felt from the blade was indescribable. He had no time to dwell or focus on such pain. He glared at the warrior as she crawled past his energy and tooth top of hiss hand. He was not about to take any chances with such a creature. He launched everything he was able to spit at her, dark sludge that fell in forms of large globs, long cycles of half cooled volcanic rock an even defining roars.

Xyl ignored the cries despite the pain that filled her ears and head. She focused on the assault from the demons mouth and leaped from his wrist up further along his arm. Her strong fingers and nails able to hold onto the rock surface. She climbed up even further to avoid the sludge that came her way. Only her left foot did not make it away Scot free. Xyl cringed as she felt her foot burn from the extreme heat of the sludge. She anticipated the burning javelin of rock and quickly raised up her sword. The rock was sliced right down the middle with the stone pieces flying towards opposite directions.

She leaped up higher onto it's opposite arm before she had to quickly duck for another silver of rock struck her. The fiery stone flew over her head before she scaled up his arm, only pausing to swing her sword against whatever he threw at her. She had almost reached his main form when the rocks began to shoot out of his head.

Siho IL Sao still had no idea what the minor demoness had in store for him. Trying to scale up his side towards his back was a foolish thing for it to do. Especially since his weak spot was in his front: his eye. If the foolish creature wished to take risks then he would throw risks at her.

Xyl examined the rocks that shot straight out of the opening at the top of the demon. Each stone was no bigger than her fist was when she was a normal human. The thought of the past disheartened her. If she were able to destroy him and the rest of his ilk she would be able to rejoin with her children in the after life. She pressed her body against the stone and hoped the rock would continue falling down, bouncing against the lumps and crags, missing her body. A few pelted against her arms and shoulders, leaving developing bruises and a few others bounced off her strong forehead with no damage whatsoever.

The Demon could still feel her climb up his back He knew she had to at least be struck by some of the rocks. There was no conceivable way for him to completely miss her. He still was lucky that she was only climbing up in the same direction. Still, he was not about to take any chances and increased the size of her rocks.

Xyl hissed at the sight of the rocks. They have grown to the size of her head. She was not going to be able to keep up her pace with rocks at that size. Xyl quickly stood up and leaped forward, landing at a spot a rock had just bounced off a few seconds later. She leaped forward again. She should have done that in the first place. Her pace had increased and she was half up his body in no time. She wasn't able to avoid all the boulders and felt some of the rocks strike her head first. Her akward forehead was able to deflect most of the pain and damage. A few of the stones chipped and fell of and she bled from several cuts on her head. What she wasn't able to deflect she tried to clock off with her sword.

The demon had to give her some credit. She was able to stand up stronger and last longer than he had anticipated. He was annoyed in the fact she was able to climb up faster. He had no choice but to increase the size of the rocks once more.

Xyl's eyes widened at the sight of the boulders that shot strange up and tumbled down the back of the demon. She could possibly duck from the boulders when the bounced and flew up in high arches ,but she did not want to risk too much. Her sword could only do so much. she was going to need the aid of her scythe in finishing the demon. Xyl sheathed her sword before a boulder tumbled straight for her.

She leaped out of the way and grabbed the side of the demon. She climbed as fast as she could before another rock tumbled toward her and leaped again. Xyl hardly had enough time before she had to jump higher and towards the left. Upon landing she withdrew her scythe and tried to run up as fast as she could. The former human ran until a boulder bounced down towards her and she vaulted out of the way. She continued that way only pausing and swinging her scythe at the near misses. The long blade was able to slice through the rock.

Just near the edge of the mouth of the volcano and she was able to flatten her self against the demon. Still holding her scythe in one hand she climbed to the edge. Her hand grabbed onto the igneous edge of the volcanic opening and jumped inside.

Siho IL Sao had no idea what that little hybrid was trying to do. Did she think by throwing herself into his volcanic opening she was sacrificing herself. That was it was going to take for her to stop him. He had heard and seen many foolish humans who had thrown themselves into a actual volcanoes. The good news was that he was free of her. Ignoring the small piercing headache that was developing inside him and continued along his way towards the nearest human settlement. He would have to swim a great distance before he would be able to step onto land that was home to humans.

He had only made it far by a few feet before the piercing pain intensified. She could not still be alive, she had to have died inside him. The demon tried to intensify his internal heat and felt the lava gurgling within his stomach. Burning orange lava trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Was it from the pain or the heat he did not know. He felt more lava ooze out of the two small holes that served as his nostrils and even more gush out of his mouth a few minutes later.

Siho Il Sao tried to continue until its limbs came out. Too weak to move. He couldn't feel his limbs or even the fire burning within. He was not ware of the lava gushing out of his nose and mouth. All that he was aware of was the escrutiating pain within his head.

Smoke drifted around the demon's obsidian eye, slender little whisps at first then pouring seconds before the mighty eye formed fissures across it's surface. The large disc shattered, pieces of Obisidian shot forward along with a lost belch of smoke.

Xyl did not wait until the choking vapors died down and crawled out of the eye socket and back to the top of Siho Il Sao. She was covered with cuts and bruises. Her foot that had been struck by sludge still burned with each step she took. They would slowly heal. There was no time for her to rest, not when she had several more demons to slay.

Upon reaching the top of the volcanic demon she raised her scythe high above her head and cried out her battle cry at the top of her lungs. Only a few animals would have been able to hear her. She mentally set a signal to Hecate, to let her know that one of the last demons had been slayed.

* * *

_Isle Imbri_

The Watcher never remembered it's dreams and had wondered if it ever could dream. He knew that he slept. The sweet and blissful rest was enough to keep his mind at ease. Whether her dreamed or not, he did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by the son of the Cubus.

"Wake up," the pre adolescent creature jostled him a wake by shaking his form. "Wonderous news is upon us.

The Watcher did not care if it was wondrous news or not. Interrupting his sleep would mean he would not have a productful hunt once the sun had risen. He kept his roofed eyes shut and hissed out his displeasure through the end of his snout.

"Now is not the time to be foolish," the spawn tapped the ends of his long, ebony claws onto the watcher's hide. "It is time. My sire wants you awake."

At that hour? The Watcher rolled over sideways and opened his solid black eyes. Through a series of hisses he asked why and wondered why should he wake up before his time to hear the Cubus's long speech of when they were to take over the world.

"Because it's about to happen." the Spawn grinned widely, displaying his mouthful of fangs.

I have heard it before The Watcher hissed out through a yawn and rubbed one of his curved shoulder spikes.

"You haven't heard this," the spawn grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. "Our Champion is fully awake. He tore through his pod and has most of the muck cleaned up.

He is awake? The Watcher sat up, fully alert.

"That is what I have been trying to tell you."

Why didn't you say so? He did not wait further and rose up. His own flat feet had to work harder to keep up with the Spawn's cloven hooves.

The Cubus had learned about patience for a long time. He had waited till he found a weak spot to break through and leave the fiery depths of his home. He had waited for centuries while he dallied between the roles of incubus and succubus before he learned of what he must do to bring forth the legions of the underworld. He had waited well within the dungeons of the Illuminati society until he was able to deviate a plan to help him escape. He waited until he found the right host to help him become corporal and sire a spawn. For the past few years he waited until the Champion was fully rested and ready. If he was able to wait that long he could wait a few more minutes for his spawn to rouse the leader of the dark race from his slumber.

"Sire!" At last his waiting came to an end. The call out from his spawn and the sound of hooves against the stone floors of the caverns announced the four of them could formulate their plan. "We are here."

"We can fully begin," The Cubus replied at the sight of a smaller version of him and the dark gray creature. The younger demon was a smaller version of the Cubus except for their coloration. The Spawns shaggy brown pelt covering his hips down to his hooves was a lighter shade than the Cubus's. His skin wasa deeper shade of red instead of orange-ish red and his dark horns and pointed spikes covering his chin was only half as long. "We should at least ask how our Champion is feeling."

What is that? The Watcher's voice rose to a shrill chirp when he saw who was with the Cubus. His large eyes doubled in size. Where is the creature I sealed in a pod?

The Cubus laughed under breath. "Ah my friend. Do you not recognize the injured creature?"

"He has a right to be confused," the fourth member in the room spoke with a voice that sounded like two voices merged together with a distinct echo. "I have changed since he healed me."

"Indeed you have," The Cubus stared at him in admiration. He had heard the full description from the Watcher. When the Champion first went into the pod he was a bluish black gargoyle with white hair and red eyes. Quite a large one too. The black creature that was in the chamber was the twice the size of the Watcher's decription. He had become a hulking beast with gigantic leather wings with several ribs. His neck was longer than that of an average gargoyle. Firm lantern jaw and distinctive nose were merged together into a long snout. His once white hair had changed color to a dark blue and ran from the top of his head down to where his lengthened neck met with his shoulders. Long and curved horns were behind each browridge and soared above his head.

That is him? The Watcher blinked.

"Do not be too surprised," the Champion told him. His once round pupils had become thin oval shaped slits. "You had no idea how much I was going to change."

How?

"It may be hard to explain."

"Please allow me," the Cubus held out his hand before turning towards the tall gray creature. "You have noticed how all the pods are connected to deep beneath the ground by long root like tubes?" He waited for the Watcher to nodd before he continued. "You don't know what it's connected to?"

A life giving source? The response was more of a question.

"You are correct my friend. They are connected to an organic matter. A living treasure buried here and years ago those scientists who created you found it." He reached out and grabbed the Watcher by one of his hands. "You are created from human blood, the same as the scientists. You are also created from the dark blood from that organic matter. What you may not know that matter was placed there long ago by the dragon."

You have spoken of this dragon in the past.

"It is the very same dragon. He is a creature close to my lord, our lord. The large pod was created by our leader and he was in control of it and developed our Champion."

"I thought he would be bigger," the spawn spoke in a petulant tone. He had been silent since he had sat down. "He is going to be able to take over the world?"

"What your tongue," the Cubus narrowed his eyes at his child. "He has enough strength and power and do not forget he will not be alone."

There is us. The Watcher brought up.

"Precisely," he lowered his tuft ears. "We have our army here, my allies and our army on Antarctica."

"When shall we begin?" The Spawn asked.

"Patience young one," his sire waved a clawed finger back and forth. "We have to decide where and when."

"I thought you have started," his Spawn raised his brow ridges in confusion. "The others trapped on Earth."

"They have. I can suggest to Unseelie that they can attack their way."

"We are going to destroy one city," the Champion spoke up. He tried to stand on his feet but the ceiling was too low for him. He couldn't stand nor spread out his large wings. "Destroy every structure, burn it to the ground and kill everyone. Use as evidence to get the world to sway to us."

"I knew you would be a fitting champion," the Cubus's grin was from ear to ear. He held onto the Champion's wrist, admiring his large hand ending in long and curved claws. The Watcher had told him the gargoyle he had rescued had four talon and three toes. The transformation had given him another claw per hand and foot. "Clever and strong. I believe you may even have a city in mind."

"Manhattan," his growl bounced off the walls while his eyes lit up with enough of a fiery red glow to fill the whole room. "I will have my vengeance on the whole city." He flexed his arms. The remaining slime that coated his limbs made his skin shine like silk and the three long spikes on each elbow and knee appear to be carved out of obsidian.

"I see," The Cubus grinned. "I am more willing to transport you there."

"The clan is formidable," he lashed his tail against the ground. The sharp arrow shaped tip scraped against the rock. "They have friends through the city. I cannot make the same mistake."

"We will send half the dark race there, along with myself."

"What shall we do?" his fledgling asked. The younger demon spoke both of himself and The Watcher.

"You both shall take the other half to hunt down the jaggars and teleport yourselves to the nearest mainland. I have to let our pawns." He reached out to grab onto the Champion's hand. "Do not try attacking now. Your are still a gargoyle and subject to dawn's entrapment in stone. Rest now."

* * *

_Antarctica_

Howling winds blew across the froze plains. There was hardly any creature trekking across the snow covered land, even the penguins, seals and walruses had sought shelter. The land was the same clean shade of white as scraped bone.

A dark orange spot appeared across the pristine land when something from underneath broke through the frost and snow covering the frozen land. The Cubus felt no cold despite the fact he was naked and had no hair covering him from waist up.

"What's this," he examined his surroundings. There was no sign of the Unseelie, no stench from the monsters they have created, not even a single goblin or imp scurrying across the land. He held out his hand, trying to find where the others where. He tried to reach out for them, sense their prisons. The pull lead him to a wide and empty plain. He had to strain his eyes to find the castle. A castle? Yes the blurry shadow had taken on the shape of a castle. He blinked once and the blurred image was gone. Of course. At his last visit the castle was being built. All it was going to take for him to do was focus on where he had seen the flicker of the castle and teleport to it.

The throne like everything else in the castle was created from snow and ice. It had taken the underlings several hours to construct the castle. Gluing blocks of ice and bricks of hard packed snow together with water until it was complete. It had only taken a few seconds of magic to change it's structure from frozen water to stone. Once the exteriors was complete they had to take care of the inside. They covered the ground with snow and changed into carpets of fine angora, cashmere and velvet, created furniture out of ice. Artwork was made out bones of various animals stuck together into sculptures and collages before changed into sculptures of stone and paintings.

Despite the origins of the throne it had seated Set in a comfortable manner. The cushions that once been snow had felt like they were made of the finest silk and filled with goose down.. The Egyptian fae leaned back in his throne. Since his vote to be the lord of the Unseelie he had chosen to look the part. He was dressed in a cotton tunic with elbow length sleeves ending in golden threads. He wore a vest and loincloth of pure crocodile hide and ivory buttons. A cloak of black silk was held to his chest by gold cloakpin. Chains of gold wrapped around his throat and hung low. He had replaced his plain arm bands for ones set with rubies. A band of gold encircled his forehead as a crown. He still kept a few of his old items. His feet were still clothed in leather sandals. His clipped ears hung from the simple golden hoops and his eyes were lined with the same black make up he had always worn. He still enjoyed his favorite simple pleasures such as his favorite wine made from palm dates. He drank the dark brown liquid from inside a crystal goblet.

"I hope you have a strong constitution," a voice Set had not heard for a while addressed him.

"I can hold my own," Set removed his aardvark like snout from the glass before he stared at the visitor. "We haven't seen you for several months."

"The same can be said of you," The Cubus paced around the throne room. His hooves made loud hollow sounds against the marble tile. "Quite a place you have made for yourself."

"We used what material we can get our hands on," Set placed his glass down on one of the arms of the throne.

"And you made it quite invisible."

"To mortal eyes only. A few months ago we spied a ship not too far away. We have no idea whether scientists might return to this place."

"Don't you have a border protector?"

"If the humans see the Midguard serpent and alert it to the world we can grab undesired attention."

"You fear the mortals?" The Cubus turned around at the sound of several footbeats against the floor. A handful of smaller sprites had entered the the throne room. "Considering how much power you have?"

"We alert a few and it can be broadcasted to the world. Several armies would be notified."

"Even several armies you can defeat while working together with my troops."

"We still fear the weapons of iron and the could arouse the attention of Oberon and his ilk."

"But Oberon is still on his island."

"There are several other members of the third race who have been banned that didn't join our ranks. I have also been told that Oberon may have sent a few scouts after you and Raven freed Mab and fled."

"You have thought things through," The Cubus looked up again. Several more members of the Unseelie court had gathered around. Some were minor imps like the handful that arrived first. The others were tall dark faeries.

"We try not to draw too much attention to ourselves," Set rose to his feet and held out his arms. "We did not summon this castle out of nothing. We created it from the materials around. We still summon some of our food. It does not take to much energy."

"We lesson our abilitis fer a good reason," A tall willowy woman entered the room. A gown of flowing green material clothed her pale body and clung tightly to her chest. Hair of cornsilk cascaded down her back and formed a train that swayed with each step. "Tis keeps the spies o Oberon from sensing a disturbance in the force as ye will."

"And this was all Set's idea?" The Cubus asked.

"Most O it," she nodded.

"I can see why they had selected you to lead them," the demon nodded in approval at the Egyptian fae. "That and the contestes you have told me about."

"It was that and there was the last event," Set lowered his eyes for a mere second.

"Contest?" His questioning tone of voice was answered with several peals of immature laughter.

"I wish to not disccus it," He reaised his glass for another drink. "May I ask what brings you here? I believe you may have some good news."

"That is correct," The Cubus waited until the Unseelie leader lowered his glass. "Our Champion has awaken."

The mere mention of the Champion was enough to grab Set's attention. The mention of his being awake and caused the goblit to fall from his hand and shatter on impact of the floor. "Are you saying it is time?"

"That is correct. I have already told my comrades it is time to start attacking."

"This is beyond great." Set clapped his hands together. The shattered remains of the glass and the droplets of remaining drink drew together. The clear shards rasembled themselves and the liquid returned to it's glass beofre it rose back to his hand. "This calls for a toast." The drink goblet was refilled.

"We can toast later. After we had taken over." He gave the Unseelie king a pat on the shoulder. "Choose your own way of spreading your power. I trust in you." The Cubus never lost his grin as he slipped beneath the floor.

"You heard him," Set addressed the crowd once his guest had left. "Release the beasts and travel north. The first lands you touch we shall attack."

* * *

_Prado Pacifica, Peru_

It had seemed just like a routine and pointless patrol to the group of weregoyles who glided from their village to the lifeless expanse of land. It was part of one of the routine patrols, one that seemed more than pointless to over half the clan. Only the elders seemed to express interest in gliding over the treeless patches of dirt and not stopping until they had reached the large pit that was full of old bones. An ancient burial ground of some sort.

It was a shock to the three youths when they hadn't even fully left the rain forest area of their patrol rout to see a long serpentine monster slithering towards them. It appeared to resemble the skeletal body of a snake at first but as the monster came closer they could see that it wasn't. It's body appeared to have been made out of several bones woven together and covered with tatters of flesh. It moved along by slithering on its belly and by the thin needle like appendages that moved like the multiple legs of a centipede. At the end of it's body was a angular head ending in a long snout. At first it looked like it had a thick lower jaw but on a second glance the youths could see that it had two sets of jaws,one stacked ontop of the other.

"What is that?" One of the youths asked. He was kept aloft by a pair of large orange wings with an extra strut of flesh at the top and bottom.

"A monster," the smallest of the trio said. His aqua hued limbs were connected by leather like flesh forming the wings of a flying squirrel.

"It is a bit obvious its a monster," the orange youth said. "Where did it come from?"

"It does not matter where it had come from," the only female of the trio said. She was also the tallest one of them. "What matters is that it is heading towards the village."

"She's right," the smallest turned around and began to glide back home. They had to make it back before the strange monster could. They had to warn everybody and knew what was going to happen next: the members of the village who were in bed were going to have to be roused in order to fight the new threat. Phone calls to the neighboring villages who knew about their kind and tell the network what was happening and check out the monster database to see if they could be able to find out how to kill the skeletal monster.

* * *

_Poco Campo, Argentina_

The stench of fresh animal carcasses under neath the hot sun had entered the nostrils of Loki. The Nordic demigod snorted in disgust, yet couldn't keep the smirk. The thousands of dead sheep, cows and horses lain stretched out across the numerous farmlands and near the small village. Loki had followed Set's orders and took with him the trolls that he had been developing. He ordered the monsters to attack and kill the animals and only scare the humans.

A shrill cry split his eardrum and brought his attention towards the cluster of humans that threaten to trample him if he didn't move. Loki chose to not float above their heads and allowed them to pass through them followed by the hulking forms racing behind them.

The two large trolls were pale green in color and made out of nothing but muscle. Their smooth egg shaped heads rested on the tops of their thick necks. Their dark beady eyes were set into a glare while their mouths were wide open, exposing long tongues that hung like a panting dog and two rows of crooked brown teeth. Animal skins were stretched across their bodies and held together by teeth and claws. They each wielded thick clubs and held them with large hands. Their arms looked like they were screwed on backwards and covered with patches of hair.

They were followed by the smaller trolls. These trolls were pure fae underlings, some of their genetic make up was used in creating the larger trolls. While the larger monsters did not have to fear the bullets they shied away from the sight of guns. Except for their hands, stomachs and feet, they were covered with thin pelts of mangy fur. The tops of their heads were crowned with thick manes of hair that stuck out in several directions. A pair of spiral horns sprouted from each temple. Some of them raced after their large counterparts on two legs while others raced along on all fours.

"They are good and scared," Loki rose up high above the village. "Time for the next step." His wild flame of bright red hair paled in color until it became more of a strawberry blond while it's texture and span changed to a shoulder-lenght mane of silky and bouncy tresses. His eyebrows thinned and became the same color as his hair. His sharp features soften and his eyes changed from red to the color of the sky. His tight ensemble of leather changed to a gown of gold and robes of white while feathery wings sprouted from his back. "I might use this form again. No woman can resist a pretty boy like me."

The Nordic fae removed his invisibility and flew towards the nearest fire. He held out his hand in display while the flames dwindled into nothing by a single command he whispered.

"Mama!" A small child who tried to huddle along with his mother and a few friends into an alley pointed at Loki. "An Angel."

"Praise God!" The woman rose to her feet. The fear that was spread across her face was replaced by joy and gratitude.

"Do not thank me just yet," Loki shouted out in a melodious voice as he flew to the same group of trolls that had passed through him. Once again he held out his hand for pure display and just sent the trolls back to their artic home with a mere thought. "I have more work to do."

Loki flew over the fertile lands used for farming and the village. Every fire he came to he held out his hand and put out the flames each group of trolls he came across he sent them home. He made a bit more of a display with the Jotun trolls. He dodged the rocks and sticks the large monsters threw at him and sent forth small blasts of light. He had specifically trained the many headed beasts to scream at the sight of such flashes. After a few blasts he sent fourth a large blade of light that surrounded the trolls before he sent them home.

When he had finished he flew towards the largest group of humans and set down. His feathery wings cloaked across his shoulders. He studied their expressions. Many carried weapons, guns and knives.

One brave man in his late forties stepped forward. "Thank you?"

"You are a little resilient?" Loki raised his disguised brows. Behind him he could hear more people gather. "Is there something that you are afraid of?"

"No." The man shook his head. "Everyone is a great shock. It all happened at once."

"What were those things?" A younger man holding a shot gun asked.

"Are you an angel?"

Loki raised his hand before the crowd grew too loud with their questions. "One at a time my friends. One at a time. Those monsters were sent by the dark lord Oberis. He is a servant of Satan."

"You were able to defeat them," the first man who spoke to him took off his hat and held it against his chest. "You are an angel."

"I am Lucas. I am a lesser angel under the tutelage of Michael. Dark forces are spread across the planet. It is my duty to help you humans fight against this darkness."

"We can't fight against those monsters. We have tried."

"Do not fret," Loki placed his hand against the top of the elder's head. "I can show you how to make even more powerful weapons and I can lend you the power that is needed to fight against the evil."

"How?"

"By blessing you," he stared into the eyes of all the people. "All you have to do is pledge to me."

"We pledge to you and to our lord and Jesus," the elder fell to his knees followed by the rest of the villagers. His eyes shone with an ethereal beauty that hid the true nature of his malicious soul.

"Excellent," Loki smirked. The other might prefer their ways of forcing the humans into serving them. He preferred to take on the form of the false savior. He had hoped the rest of the Unseelie were able to gain ground with what other tactic they had chosen. All he had left to do was mentaly inform Set that he has at least one village under his sway.

* * *

_Manhattan_

"Goliath, is that ye lad?" Hudson asked from the stone battlment he used as a perch for when he slept during the day. Dawn was approaching and had expected either Goliath or Brooklyn, the other two gargoyles who slept on top the tallest tower. The footsteps sounded a bit too heavey for Brooklyn.

"Nae old teacher," the deep voice boomed out of Goliath's rookery brother. "It is me." The black gargoyle caped his large pumpkin colored wings as he approached his mentor. "The others will be coming shortly."

Hudson nodded. "Why do ye wish to see me?"

"I simply wondered why you decided to ascend to the top of the tower when there were plenty of hours of night left."

"There nought be hours but minutes," Hudson tried to point out. "I just wanted t' be alone fer a bit and stare at the city."

"I understand," Othello turned towards the skyline of the skyscrapers below. The brilliant assortment of lights would only be illuminated for an hour more before the light of the day would be enough for the humans. "It is always a beautiful site to see the stars above us and in away below."

"Does the air seem a bit different t' ye?"

"Different?" The younger gargoyle raised his browridges. "How?"

"Like there is a bit of electricity, something that makes my skin crawl and tingle." He scratched his beared chin while trying to find the right words. "Like there is sorcery going on."

Othello shook his head. "I feel nothing."

"I must be paranoid," Hudson shrugged. "All this worry about the Unseelie and demons and the gifts Goliath recieved."

"We all are a bit tense."

"Aye. I hope those gifts do become of some use for Goliath."

"I am certain they will," Othello noticed bright shade of blue staining the edge of the skyline and heard the footsteps of both Brooklyn and Goliath on the steps behind them. "Sleep well teacher." He spread his wings and glided towards the next tower over.

* * *

_Prado Pacifia, Peru_

Huesodrainar had to give the mortals some credit. They knew that in order to fight against himself and the rest of his ilk they were going to have to work together, forget their petty differences. Whether the gargoyles and the humans had teamed up recently or have been allied together for a few centuries he had no knowledge. The last time he had seen them they stood alone save for one small village. He was able to lead the humans from other villages and towns against the one and shattered the statues of the sleeping warriors. It was right before he was cursed to sleep in the bone pit.

The demon stared at the barrier the humans had made with their vehicles. The gargoyles had pushed them onto the sides making it easier for the weaker species to be able to fire at him and then duck. Most of the gargoyles attacked from the air. They swarmed high above him while firing arrows, throwing spears and knives at his form. Many of the weapons bounced off him after inflicting little to know damage. Those that struck the top of his head he didn't feel. The ones that did burn were those that had been treated by water that had been blessed.

Huesodrainar did not rely solely on his strong body. He breathed out a mist at at several of the gargoyles. Those that were not able to avoid it became sick almost instantly. He had shot several other of his other weapon and the clan and their human allies. He was able to fire off the pointed ends of his insect like legs. Whenever one sharp point struck a tree it's leaves turned brown and several fell from the lib. Whenever it struck a gargoyle or a human the creature would pale and become sickly.

An over joyed shout brought his attention towards those behind the barrier. He did not like their cheer. It could mean they had found some way to actually weaken them. He sent forward ten of his insect like limbs. Three gargoyles glided in-between the needles and the barier. Their shields deflected over half the onslaught. Two gargoyles crashed to the ground from behind struck by the projections. One remaining ligament sailed forwards straight into the trees and another struck one of the humans.

The bearded clan elder rushed forward along with several humans in grabbing the fallen gargoyles and men. They carefully laid him down before peering over the home made shield. He watched as one gargoyle was able to glide by the monster and slice of two limbs. The young warrior quickly glided away to avoid being burnt by the icor that oozed out and struck the ground, burning what little vegetation that was there.

"How many are there?" A woman in her mid thirties asked. She had kept her long hair tied back in a braid. A small scar decorated her upper lip.

"Only thirty," the still panting human teenager replied. He was exhausted from his run to the weregoyle village with the supplies. "There are many other stones and shafts to make more."

"Turquoise," a female weregoyle eyed the pale aqua stones that were carved into the pointed arrow head shapes. "Why do all the powerful weapons have to include expensive jewels?"

"I wish I could tell you," Juan replied before staring up at the battle again. The yellowish green gargoyle wished he hadn't had looked. The monster had a gargoyle in one of it's mouths. His limbs kept flailing despite the fact the were flattening. Within seconds the beast had reduced the gargoyle into a lifeless bag of flesh.

"No," the beaked female said, shaking her head. Her voice shook from the grief. "Not again."

"We cannot allow another member of our clan to die," Juan gritted his fangs. Beneath his three progned forhead his eyesnarrowed and his battle axe shaped tail twitched. He handed the arrows over to the female. "Spread these out amongst the archers of our clan."

"I hope this works," she held them to her chest as she scurried along the ground to the nearest healthy tree. Juan had selected her because her dark coloration would help her blend against the darkness.

"We are all hoping these will work," Juan selected his bow and docked the arrow before aiming at the monster. No one on the Network new anything about the monster. They had to rely on an ancient text with a crude drawings.

Juan released the arrow. The turquoise tipped weapon flew though the air and struck the pale demon in the neck, a few inches below his skull. The beast let out a pain filled screech. A sound that was louder than another noise it had made. The weregoyle lowered his bow. He had to rely on the other archers, both humans and weregoyles who received a turquoise tipped arrow each.

Huesodrainar still had the taste of the fresh bones in his mouth when he was struck. It had been so long since he had eaten and the decaying bones that had served as his home did not provide any sufficient type of meal for him.. He was not only able to eat once but thrice. Any hope of being able to snap up another gargoyle, suck outs bones was eradicated from the arrow that struck it's throat. Huesodrainar remembered the last time he had felt such pain. The weapons of turquoise that kept striking against him, beating him back to the pit of bones where he was bound.

The demon extended his limbs and shot out several more claw tips. He wriggled around while trying to fire off as many as he could. After the last had been shot he would have to wait a full minute before they were able to reload. To his disgust he only managed to stick about eleven gargoyles. The rest of his sharp ends had become impaled in trees.

A second arrow struck him in the middle of his body. He was going to have charge full a head. He was not going back to his prison. He was going to plummet straight towards the barrier. He would be able to snap up at least two more bodies while it took time to eat.

A third arrow struck him in the side between legs and a forth pelted him on the back. He watched the gargoyles around him. All of them seem to staring at him, watching them as they seemed to land. Land? Yes they were landing around him. The approaching light in the distance seemed to approach. Dawn was coming.

"Foolish mortals," he sent the message into their heads while he cackle his dry voice. "I will only give you until dawn before I shatter your forms." He glared towards the humans huddled behind the make shift border. "As for your human friends their bones will taste sweet."

He watched as the sky grew brighter and was ready to hear the dry cracking sound of skin turned to stone. What he heard instead was the sounds of bones cracking and the screams of several humans. He turned towards the gargoyles. To his shock they were transforming into humans Their wings were being being painfully with drawn into their backs. High arched feet blattened itno feet. Claws thinned into weak fingers. He had heard the stories of creatures that were gargoyles at nigh and humans by day.

"Now!" the fomer gargoyles cried out. They had picked up their weapons and aimed their arrows at him.

* * *

_Port Lincoln, Australia_

The Kumiho gritted her teeth at the sight of the distraction her beasts were causing. It was a habbit she formed over the centuries. She would clench her jaw and rub her teeth and fangs together when she was either frustrated or confused.

Things appeared to have been going as planned. She had sent both the drakes and tokebis to attack a small fishing town. The slender black drakes slithered forward along their bellys. Their long worm like limbs grabbed whatever they could while their arrow shaped heads snapped at anything that moved, sharp teeth each as long as a person's finger. The dark beasts were able to get around the air on bright red leather wings. Each drake had two pair of the leathery appendages and four pairs of their long limbs. Occasionally they belch out large clouds of poison.

The goblins raced along on large green feet. The color of their bare skin clashed with the white shaggy hair that covered the rest of their bodies. Their large comical grins seemed ironic compared to the blood stained knives they had wielded. Their large eyeballs rolled around trying to find more people to torment.

The fox eared Unseelie was not perplexed at the sight of the destruction, on the contrary, she was pleased by the fires and smoke. The amount of people trying to flee the scene and the amount of bodies that littered the streets. The local authorities had tried to fight back with their weapons. They did manage to kill several goblins, but their weapons were weak against the drakes. Several of the humans had fallen from their breath and jaws.

What confused her was what they had called the Unseelie.

"Enemy combatants," Her black fox like tails flickered at the word. They were not calling them monsters but terrorists. She could not belief her ears. She and her troops were not mere humans soldiers who just simply atacked. Why couldn't they have called her beasts and underlings monsters. "Let them use whatever words they want," she bounded from building to building, marveling at the destruction her beasts had left around her. She paused briefly to watch the sky and five drakes circle around in the sky.

The blasts came from the ground, not too much of a great distance from the Kumiho. She watched and the burning missiles struck against the flying snakes. The drakes that had been hit became incinerated, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash.

"They have perfected a weapon that can kill my drakes?" She gritted her teeth again while she leaped across the roof tops. She had too see what was causing the destruction.

The answer was in the form of two large furry creatures. Both beasts were larger than elephants and stood on webbed feet. Their large mouths were circular in shape and took up most of their heads. The furry monsters did not have much in a way of a nose. The Kumiho doubted that was the reason why they were immune to the dark smog that surrounded them, caused by the toxic breath of the draks.

"Bunyips," the Kumiho barely got the word out when four more projectiles shot out of one of the bunyip's mouth and aimed straight for the draks. The burning missile struck the beast in the head. "How did Bunyips get here?"

The furry monsters did not pay attention to her. They ran down the street firing more missals at the draks, unaware they were being chased by goblins. One of the small underlings threw a knife against a leg of one of the beasts. The blade bounced off but left a bleeding cut.

The Bunyip spun around in it's tracks. The beasts large eyes focused not on just the goblin that had threw a knife at him, but all the goblins. It aimed it's mouth at the small beasts and inhaled. A small wind vortex spiraled out of the large mouth and in the direct path of the small monsters. The goblins tried their hardest to get away from the gaping maw, but found themselves caught in the wind tunnel, their bodies spun around as they were inhaled.

"The goblins are stronger than the drakes. It makes sense." The Kumiho realized. Bunyips did not eat meat. They only inhale creatures to convert into weapons. Animals that are powerful make more powerful weapons. The goblins were of the unseelie race and made a suitable weapon against the drakes which are monsters. "Who sent them here?"

"The same one who made the humans believe you are terrorists." The voice that came from behind made Kumiho jump.

"Gidja," she glared at the tall being that stood behind her. The slender fae was tall and had silvery blue skin. Large pointed ears were full of piercings made out of sun baked bones. His hair was kept in plaits and black tattoos of the phases of the moon decorated his body. "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since you heard what the humans called your beasts," Gidja crossed his arms. "Technically I and the Bunyips have been here longer than that. You just didn't know who have been here since you were in another part of town."

"You are the reason why the humans don't recognize us?" She blinked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are adorable when you are confused," he ignored her growls. "It's a simple glamour. The drakes look like planes and the goblins appear to be foot solders. I even did it to myself and my Bunyips."

"You did it to yourself?" She could not believe why the self appointed Bunyip keeper had found her, nor why he disguised himself.

"Like this," his form changed from a faerie to human dressed in am military suit. "I was able to make my Bunyips appear to look like tanks." He changed back.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" He raised an eyebrow. "I am here to stop you."

"Why are you helping them?"

"Lets make this conversation short. I'm am trying to keep the Unseelie and the demon who is using you from taking over the world because I like the humans. I am also doing this in the hopes Oberon will forgive me and the other Outcasts and allows us back into his graces."

"You want to be in his graces?" Kumiho twitched her large ears. "To help those that Oberon himself doesn't seem to care fore?" She turned back to where then Bunyips were once standing. She stared overhead. There were no draks within the vicinity. "You don't think you can possibly win with all my forces and your two Bunyips?"

"I have more than two. I have several through out town."

"You lie."

"No, I am not. You can go and look if you wish."

She studied his eyes. There were so convincing. "So what if you are telling the truth. We are gaining territory across the other lands."

"I am aware of that. I'm ready to fight more of your forces," he leaned towards her. "I'm willing to fight you right now, little vixen."

"Not now, but we shall meet again. Just remember your Bunyips are only able to be found on Australia, Tasmania and New Zealand." She faded out of sight.

"They may be confined, but I'm not." He would see how the Bunyips are doing right after he took care of business.

* * *

_London England_

The skyline of the city was maginificant to behold to the Lhiannon Sidhe. Through out her years living a low profile she had visited the British metropolis and each time she woud stare at the city line.

"It's so big," the smaller figure who traveled with Lhiannon gasped. She appeared to have been a full grown woman in her early twenties. Dark hair hung in sausage crules that framed her face. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was drawn into a peaceful smile. She was the size of a child, only reaching Lhiannon's hip.

Lhiannon smiled at her friend. "This is London." She wanted to begin in her homeland of Ireland. A simple game of rock, Paper, Scissors was the deciding factor to allow Mab to take them to London.

"Its different."

"Ye did spend a lot o centruies imprisoned on Avalon," the taller fae reached down to stroke the human like face of the nearest manticore. They had developed and bred a hundred of the powerful creatures. They were strong beasts with the sleek and powerful bodies of panthers, human like faces and the poisonous tipped tails of scorpians. They were also accompanied by the Spriggans.

One of the thin underlings cleared his throat as he approached his mistrees. "Beggin your pardon, Miss Lhiannon, but I was wondering why we were here instead of the Southern Hemisphere." He and the rest of his kind was shorter than Mab by a couple of handsrpeadths and were twice as thin. With their sparkling eyes, large pointed ears and nimble fingers, the resembled elves more than goblins. Thier blue skin, long noses and mouthful of sharp teeth gave them a somewhat frightened appearance.

"All the other places were claimed," When they began their attack all the others shouted out a country or an island to take over. She had felt it was bold for Kumiho to lay claim to the entire country of Australia.

"Why not take over another part of England?"

"I want London," Mab gave her reason, feeling it was just as good as any other reason.

"It is what she wanted," Lhianon explained. "It is also one of the more popular and powerful cities. If it falls then the rest of England falls."

"We underestand," The Spriggan bowed.

She nodded. "Good, now attack!" She pointed towards the city. The Spriggan's replied with thier might battle cry and the Manticors roared out.

* * *

_Oreanjemund, Namibia_

Screams filled the air, mostly coming from the children as their mothers and fathers hurried them in the dug out shelters beneath their houses. Those with teenagers had ordered their eldest children to be the ones to usher their younger sibilings into the shelters while they stared out the windows, want to see how bad it was, how their spouses were raring in their battles against the small furry people, the ugly old women with the long and pointed elbows and the monster like creatures that had accompanied them.

Kali caught a few glimpses of the humans who stared out of the window and choose not to acknowledge them. It was far to tempingting for her to sneer at them by focering both of her wandering eyeballs to stare straight ahead at the humans and wiggle the end of her long toungue. She used all of her will power to focus on the battle around her. It appealed to her senses. Her dark blue skin could feel the heat from the fires of some of the larger buildings. The smoke pouring from the windows was detected by her nose, the smoke and blood from several slain humans and her own kin, (some of those weapons contained iron). She was able to taste the fear and battle lust emited from the humans fighting against her and her kind.

She felt wiriggling underneath her right foot before the voice of her prisoner spoke out. "Let me breath."

"No," Kali stared down at the struggling human under her foot. Her heel rested on top of his collarbone and toes tapped against his soft throat. She took pleasure from the the gasps coming from his mouth when ever she pushed down. "Talk, leader." She called him what he was. When Kali and her party had arrived she took on a human disguise and learned where the town's important building was. She did not care what was the specific name of his title, all she knew was that he was the leader of the human settlement.

"What do you want?"

Kali watched as one of the Elbow witches skewered another villiager though the skull. The old woman did not look like she could be spry enough to run after the armed men and women. It may have been the boney face covered with layers of withered and dried out skin, or it may have been the the thick clothing the female underlings wore that made them appear hunched over. The elbow witches had strong and graceful legs that allow them to run at a high speed. Thier most dangerous weapons were the long bone like projections on each of their elbows.

"Do you want to kill us?"

"No," she spoke the word with no hesitation even though it was a lie. She wanted to kill the leader and the rest of the villagers. She couldn't lay waste to an entire settlment, not without an official word from Set. "I want you to surrender." She focused both of her eyes on him and felt the end of her tounge waggling. It felt good to finaly sneer at someone.

* * *

_Torrington, Conneticut_

The sun rose higher in the sky, bathing the Letchfield farm in it's light. The dark shadows were slowly shrinking back towards the house and barnyard, both structures were adorned with the stone figures of the Letchefeld clan. The name was granted to the owner of the farm and the leader of the clan, Orson Letchefield. He along with his wife, father and several farm hands were victims of the Gargoyle Sidhe. The poison she had inflected from a single scratch to their flesh had caused their transformation from humans to gargoyles.

Music by The Killers erupted from the garage, the source was the radio placed next to a sports car. The hood of the vehicle was up, several of it's parts were placed on newspapers that were spread out across the floor. The paint from the vehicle had faded and chipped from over the years.

There was no apparent sign of the oldest Letchfield son when Coldfire entered the garage, except for a pair of legs ending in thick and heavy boots sticking out from under the car.

"Bufford Nate Letchfield," the voice that came out from the machine did not match the robot's first owner. The voice was from a gargoyle from a younger genration. The robot's form no longer resembled it's original figure. The butterfly shaped wings were removed and replaced with bat shaped wings with a a single rib, and an extra strut on top and bottom. The tail was different, the tip ended an oval shaped bulge. The metal that was chosen to replace the original was more of a copper alloy than the original golden bronze. It was her request to have a metal that was closer to her original skin color

"Don't call me that," the youth replied. Small metallic clangs mixed in along with the music. "I told you to call me Ford."

"I'm sorry, Ford." She stared down at his shoes. "I am just repeating what your grandmother asked me to repeat."

"What does she want?"

"She wants you to know that lunch will be ready in half an hour and she wants you to be there this time."

"So I was able to eat breakfast while working in here," he pushed himself out on his dolly. He was dressed in a tattered old gray sweatshirt and a faded pair of blue denim overalls. An old baseball cap was backwards on his head. "Why can't she let me work in peace?"

"Is it so wrong to have her family together for meals?" The ensouled robot tilted her head to the side.

"Once in a while, not when I'm busy."

"She wants have her family be together always."

"I'm leaving around August for school. She is going to have to learn to deal being without me."

"Stop it!" Her voice rose. "She can no longer enjoy meals with her whole family, not all the time, not like she used to." She walked towards the radio. "You and your sisters are the only ones who are still human." She reached for the off button.

"Port Lincoln, Australia is being attacked by-" the pressing of the off button had silenced the radio transmission.

"Don't!" Ford shouted, despite the fact it was too late. "Turn it back on."

"Why?" She still wasn't finished with her lecture.

He pointed at the radio. "It's an emergency."

"Oh," she turned it back on. "Sorry."

"The Australian Government has pretty much kept the threat under control," the DJ continued in his report. "There are warring factions in South Africa, Argentina, and the South East Islands. As of now we still don't know if it is all connected."

The spirit within Coldfire's metal shell did not understand everything within the world. She did understand what the DJ reported. "War."

"Sounds like it." He turned off the radio. "I think the Network mentioned this."

"Should we check to make certain?"

"You check, or ask Scott or Marcia to check. I'm going to help my Grandmother set the table."

* * *

_Prado Pacifica, Peru_

"He's getting close," A driver in one of the large van's cried out.

"Pull back," Juan ordered. Several jumped aboard the jeeps and vans. Those behind the wheel pressed down on the accelerator while keeping the vehicles in reverse. Those on foot scattered into the woods to keep out of view of the demon while running after the vehicles. Only a small handful of warriors stood behind the demon.

The largest van stood in the direct middle and the driver shifted the vehicle to the right while two other vans pulled on each side of the vehicle and shifted direction, creating a new barrier. The first had been destroyed an hour ago.

"We cannot keep this up," a female member of Juan's clan told him. Her gargoyle form was the deep purple gargoyle with the braid. The dark clothing she wore was going to trap more heat from the progressing daylight, despite the fact it was late autumn beneath the equater. "We'll be at the village before long."

"This is where we make the final stand," Juan stared down at the newly made arrow in his hand. "Esteban, how many more have been made?"

"We only have twelve more," Esteban told him. A freely made arrow was laid out on top of a pile of eleven. "We are also running out of stones."

"Everyone," Juan called out. "Aim for the middle of it's body, avoid it's skull avoid its-" the word "legs" were still on his mouth when the demon threw it's head back and reared up high on the middle of it's body. The exposure of the demon's underbelly provided a perfect shot.

* * *

_Saqqara. Egypt_

The over head sun sent down rays of intense heat, baking the sands and the abandoned temple that was the final resting place for a great and noble warrior. It was well within that temple that the two headed serpent demon, Renepep had awoken briefly. He had a strong connection to that building and the Cubus knew it.

Deep beneath the abandon temple the demon had gathered as much ashes as he could find into the several canters. Unlike the other demons the Cubus had to perform a small ritual in order to awaken him. It did not have to be the same long ceremony that the humans have used to awaken the lesser demon, just a circle of ash and a droplet of his own blood. He bit his thumb, the sharp edge of his teeth tore through his flesh. He held his hand over the circle and allowed the droplets of blood to fall from his hand to the ground.

The impact of the blood striking the ground caused the ground and the ring to ripple like water. A second later smoke arose from the ring and billowed high into a thick column smoke The smoke filled the area rising to the ceiling and thinking to an almost solid opaqueness before it disappeared. In its place was a golden, two headed cobra, that was tall enough to reach the ceiling.

* * *

_London, England_

They had ignored the screeching sounds coming from outside and didn't stare out the window until they recieved a phonecall from Dr. Blake Edwards' old college, Dr Lydia Duane with the warning to stay inside. One look out the window and the site of a few scrawny blue people along with a large red panther like monster. The scorpion like tail was not enough for Edwards to draw the curtains. It was the monster's human like face and mouth full of sharp teeth that had frightened the former human.

Edward's had offered to clean up and wash the dishes. It was all the former human could offer in exchanged for the delicious roast lamb his lady friend, Ekidna created.

Pain coursed out through his body and a simple dessert plate slipped from his scaly hand and struck the kitchen floor, shattering into several pieces. Edward's felt a numbing sensation creep through his arms and legs, making it difficult for him to stand, let alone finish washing dishes. He stared down at his body, wondering what was wrong when he noticed the runes that hung around his neck were lit up and glowing.

* * *

_Saqqara Egypt_

"Renepep," the Cubus spoke the name of the creature he had awoken. The massive beast was large enough to reach the ceiling. It's scales of bronze and gold glinted from the light of the single lit torch in the room. Blazing red eyes stared back down at him. "You are free."

_Who are you_ The word echoed in the Cubus's mind. _What are you?_

"I am a Cubus," the smaller demon bowed politely before the serpent. "You might have heard about creatures like me. We appear before our sleeping victims and make love to them, and feed off their sexual energy.

_Incubi and succubi_ The two headed monster responded. _You are sexual vampires. I do not care for vampires._

"We are not vampires, we are demons like you. I am a being that can be both." He stared at his body. His broad shoulders and chest narrowed while a pair of breasts bloomed out swelling to spheres big enough to fill his large hands. His waist became thinner while his hips fuller. His once large hands and thick hooves shrank in size. Dark eyes widened, lips became fuller and his hair on the top of his head grew longer till it reached the middle of it's back. The noticable sheath between it's legs shrank to it's body. "Although we are rarely corporal."

_Why did you awake me?_ The large creature was not impressed with the demon's transformation. _I had hope your reason is better than the last vampire. They thought I'd serve them because they had merely awaken me._ He lowered one of his heads. _I do not like the way they taste_.

"You have been awaken because it is time for us demons to claim the world for our own. The foot-soldiers have already started and our fellow demons have already broken free from their places of rest and are causing their forms of destruction."

_What other demons?_ Both of his forked tongues shot out through the split in the lips.

"Huesodrainar, Lillebarn and several others. All of them are spread across the world causing as much damage and suffering as possible."

_I see, and you want me to join you?_

"You will have everything you once had, plus much more."

_Plus more._ The demon snake lowered both his heads. _The humans have ruled this land for far too long. It is my time now._

"I new you would like the idea," the Cubus grinned. The body reverted back to his male form.

_There is only one thing I need to do. I must feed._

"The nearest village is half an hour away, if you slither fast," the smaller demon pointed in the direction of the village. Everything was coming together. All he can do until his champion awoke from his stone slumber was to sleep for a few hours himself.

_London, England_

"Ekidna!" Edward's called out the name of his house mate. He was going to need her help until either the demon he had once faced was returned to his slumber or until it was destroyed. "Ekidna...help." He struggled to grab onto the counter.

"Blake," the former citizen of New Olympus slithered forward on her segmented stomach and tail. She had only taken one look at the broken plate and the weak form of the snake man as he clung to the counter before she slid forward even faster. The snake like form that took up the lower half of her body was able to glide as swiftly as a running human.

"Ekidna," Blake's body felt asleep. He could barely move. "It Hass happened. He Hass awakened."

"The snake demon?" She slung one of his arms across her shoulders and held on to him while she half guided and half dragged him to the nearest chair. "The runes seem to be working."

"They are," he could feel himself lower to the chair but he couldn't feel the soft cushion he sat on. "I need you to make a phone call."

"Who do you want me to call?" She returned to the sink and opened up the doors underneath.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"You want him to know it has happened." She understood. She pulled out a small broom and a dustpan. "I'll call after I clean up." She slithered over to the broken remains of the plate and swept it up into the bin.

"Ssorry," the forked tongue slipped out broom the split in Edward's upper jaw.

"You don't have to apologize." She told him. "Do you also want me to call your other friends? Lydia and the other Arthur?"

"Pleasse, unlesss they are busy with thosse thingss. Could you alsso call the embasssay in Washington?"

"The embassy?" She blinked her crimson eyes at such a request. "I can't call them, not unless they already know."

"They already know about my condition." He tired to point towards himself but he did not have the strength to move.

"Not that. They don't know if I am living with you."

"Oh. I never told them, but you have to call anyway."

"I can't do that," she crawled towards the waste basket and dumped the shards from the pan. "They will see to it that I am hunted down and returned to New Olympus to receive judgment."

"You will not have to do any talking. Jusst dial and hold it against my Fasse"

"Why do you wish them to know? The live across the Atlantic."

"I wish to ssay goodbye to them," he looked at her weakly. "The reason why I wanted Arthur Pendragon to come over iss sso that he can kill me."

Ekidna could not believe what she had heard. "Blake do you have any idea of what you had just said?"

"I cannot allow mysself to become a sservant of evil."

"I won't allow you, nor will yourself. You are strong enough to stand up against his command," she crawled closer to him. "You have the runes."

"I don't know if they will be enough." His whole body began to tremble. "I can already feel a new kind of sstrength return to my body."

"The runes, along with your willpower, is keeping you from succumbing to his mental call," she stared into his pale yellow eyes. "I won't let you."

"I don't know how sstrong I may become."

"You don't how strong I can be." She rose as tall as her body would allow. "If need be I will hold you back."

"I can't allow you to put yoursself in ssuch danger."

"I cannot allow you to kill yourself. I will get you the phone, but only if you promise not to call for anyone to try to kill you."

"Promisse." He tried to reach for her and nearly fell out of his chair, his new strength hadn't entered him yet. Luckily for him she was there to catch him.

* * *

_Saqqara, Egypt_

The delicious scent of humans radiated out from the village. There were so many lives, so many more than what Renepep had experienced when he was awoken a fear years ago. He would be able to satisfy is hunger.

"The monster is coming," the farm boy had escaped him nearly an hour before pointed at him. "He is the one who ate my family."

"This way," a woman grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down through the alleyways.

_So you have told them._ Renepep made certain his voice was heard in all the minds of the villagers as they scattered around. _It does not matter. Many shall still die._

Several men and a few woman raced towards the entrance with rifles in their hands.

_Try and use your weapons. I have faced such before_.

"Attack!" One of the men shouted before pulling the trigger. Bullets flew from their from their guns and pelted against he leathery flesh of the serpent.

Renepep continued onward. His wounds bled, but not profusley. Some of the humans were trying to reload when he came upon them. One strike and both of his heads were able to snatch up a human.

* * *

_Prado Pacifica, Peru_

The demon ducked down before Juan was even able to dock his arrow. It was good thing he hadn't tried to shoot it. He may have hit the woman who was holding onto the back of the demon's head. The demon bucked up and down and shook from side to side trying to throw the woman from his back.

"What is she doing?" Juan asked as he tried to study her. "I thought I told everyone to stay back." He noticed her skin was like golden leather and her legs had been burned in the past. Whoever she was she was strong. The demon had only succeeded in shaking loose a spear from her.

The woman wrapped her scarred legs around the demons neck and held on as hard as she could while she removed the scythe from it's sheath on her back. The demon reared back and fell back down, nearly striking it's bottom jaw into the ground as she brought the blade of her weapon down and sliced it through the thick flesh. The demon swung back and forth while she kept holding onto her weapon with one arm and held onto the demon with the other. With one had she was able to cut into more of the demon skin and muscle, cutting to the bone. The monster shook it's head weakly, spraying its acid like icor around while the strange woman cleaved again. One last swipe of her scythe and the head of the demon flew off and rolled onto the dirt.

* * *

_Wukari,Nigeria_

Baridye-Enye raced through the grasslands on her long legs towards the government soldiers gathered in a small group She could have the citizens near that buidling where she woke up, but she wanted the land where she was spawned, the land where she had recieved her name. Not one of the suited men in the museum knew her. She was reconized here. A few people had shouted her name in fear when she had materalized.

She had spied them with one of her three facet like eyes. She did not know why they were dressed like that nor what they were aiming at her. All she knew was they were weapons, they caused pain.

The guns went off at once and sprayed her with bullets. She paused when she felt the first searing lumps of lead pierce her skin. It did not matter how much damage they could cause. She was almost immune to their damage and she enjoyed the pain.

When the bullets had finished the demoness turned towards the humans. All the tendrils on her head whipped forward like a striking cobra. They were silent, the only sound that followed were the humans screaming. Several of them had open wounds appear on their arms. Blood poured out of what appeared to have been the entry and exit wound of bullets. Baridi-Enye's long tongue shot out from the end of her flute shaped muzzle and soaked up the pain that was experienced amongst the humans. it was a savory meal for her to taste.

One her appetite had been satisfied she sought out a healthy human and found him in the form of a fatigue clad man. His arms were rippling with muscles that threatedned to rip through his cloths. He had one of thise long range weapons aimed at her. She had felt pain and caused pain. She needed to do one more thing.

As fast as her mutiple legs could go she raced towards him, absorbing the bits of hot metal that instantly fired off the end of his weapon. The man had waited until she was almost upon him before he turned around and ran.

Baridy-Enye held out her hand, but did not grab him. A single, stinger like projection shot form her finger and into his flesh.

The man paused the instant he was tagged, his legs buckled and he felt to the ground. His life energy had fled from his body the second he was stung.

* * *

_Copenhagen Denmark_

It was an odd site to see for the people stepping outside the store in front of the museum. The image of a small child walking down the steps of the building without a chaperone. The girl looked no older than eight and was dressed in a pink dress. The sunlight shone off the top of her golden hair

The woman carrying the cans of soup and a loaf of bread reached the child first and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Hello," She greeted. "Where is your mother or your father?"

Lillebarn said nothing. She smiled, her lips were still stained red from her first feeding. Some of the blood from her victims had dripped down the front of her chin and onto her dress.

"What happened?" The woman pointed towards the stains on the child's dress. "Something bad happened inside?" There was the possibility the child had witnessed something horroific and couldn't speak. She tried to look into the Lillebarn's eyes. Instead of pale blue iris she saw two eyes that were entirely black.

The woman stared into Lillebarn's eyes for a few seconds before she leaped back. "No!" She cried out, tears streamed down her cheeks. "There is no reason to continue." She crawled across the walk towards the grocceries she had set down. "No reason." She grabbed onto one of the soup cans and smached it against her forhead repeatedly.

"Ma'am," a man grabbed onto her and wrestled the can away. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's all over," she cried as she tried to grab the can from his hands. Her entire forhead had already begun to turn a violent shade of purple while lumps had formed. The edges of the can made a smal gash high above her right eye. "I don't have any reason to go on. It won't matter if I am a success or not. I will fail and even If I suceed nobody will care."

"Don't talk-" his words were brought to an end when a knife was shoved into his neck.

"You are all trying to kill me," another man pulled back his knife out of the other man's neck. Not too far away from where he stood another man was lying in the pool of his own blood. He glared at the crowd as they slowly drew back. "I won't let you get me." he ran after them.

The woman grabbed the can out of the stabbed man's hand and repeatedly smashed it against her head herself until she was rendered unconcious.

Lillebarn walked down the path. The man with the knife avoided her and most of the other humans tried to keep their distance away from him. She walked alone until someone grabbed her and pulled her close to them. Lillebarn continued to smile as she stared into their eyes.

* * *

_Tangjiahe National Nature Reserve, China_

It was not even a part of the Gobi. The land was once lush with grass covering the ground like a thick carpet. The branches of the trees were once covered with bright green leaves and bright and colorful flowers and the early fruits and berries. The once beautiful land has been reverted to a dry and barren field. There was no sign of the grass that covered the dirt and the trees had shriveled up into deferred stumps of brown death.

"Beautiful," words whispered out like wind blowing dry leaves across dirt and cement. The words escaped the cracked wooden lips of a mask like face. "I do great work as usual." The thin face was almost two dimensional there was no back, no ears at the non existent sides. The face itself floated on a thick yet dried out stick of a neck. Flames danced above the face and lit up the empty spaces that served as it's eyes.

"Kiyamei," a faint voice called out to him.

"Now who could this be?" the demon rubbed his mummified hands together, long and slender finger bones ended in thick, curved claws. His main body resembled a famine victim. His stomach was so drawn in it appeared almost non existent and made his chest appear large. Papery flesh was pressed against his ribs. He moved with a stoop in his back and on legs that were thick bones that stuck out like an axl. From the rounded nub ends were three long bones that protruded from apposite directions and ended in long, flat feet, the toes curled in the opposite direction. When he moved his legs spun and he ambled forward.

Kiyamei moved forward, surveying the ruin he had brought to the land. Amongst the decaying plant light were several animals, all of which were emancipated. Several were still alive and suffering. The little strength in their limbs caused them to lurch and wiggle forth. Their eyes rolled back in their heads and tongues hung out at the sides.

"Kiyamei," the voice repeated, louder than before.

"Where are you?" Kiyamei called out in an amused voice. He had wondered who the mysterious voice was. Was it a fellow demon? It could be lesser creature, someone or something he once had a tryst with in the past. It could even be a female member of the Unseelie. One that wants to work beside him, or it could even be a mortal that knew and respected him.

"I'm on the other side of the hill," the mysterious girl sang out. ""I'm waiting for you."

"You know what I am?" Perhaps it was a human woman who secretly worshipped him. He should have felt special tingle he usually received whenever a mortal prayed and made offerings to him.

"You are a powerful demon."

"You know who and what I am," he stopped in his tracks. "Yet I don't know anything about you. Why don't you come out from where you are hiding?"

"I thought you'd never ask." A woman dressed in armor and a cloak rushed towards him Kiyami had viewed a flash of red and orange hair, goat skulls, and sparkling blue gems before he felt warm knuckles against his face and felt the full strength of a creature that was stronger than a human and a child of Oberon, yet weaker than a demon.

"Deceitful cow," he tried to swat her away but only felt air. Whatever had struck him was no longer there and all he could find was a dark streaks burned into the ground. "That will teach you, pity you are no longer alive to learn such a lesson." He removed his gaze from the ground and stared at a deep green forest full of life. He had work to do.

* * *

_Avalon_

Years had passed through the rest of the world while only mere months were experianced on the magical island. Both the male gargoyles and several number of the fae had helped Princess Kathryn in preparing the castle for a new rookery of eggs. The several members of the fae went around the island searching for tall growths of hay that would be suitable for straw.

The females themselves dined of food rich in protein. They ate meals great in freshly hunted meat, large chunks of cheese and small portions of vegetables. They drank the milk from the enchanted river and snacked on nuts from the forests. They hated being a hindrance on their mates and wished they could engage in the various island activities.

"It's so unfair," Guinever shouted from her make shift bench. The children of Oberon had set up seating for the expecting females and members of the third race who wished to be spectator to the sporting event instead of participating. "Why couldn't they have waited until after we had laid our eggs before deciding on playing their games." She stared down at her turquoise abdomen that was between her halter top and loin cloth.

"I thought this was your least favorite game," Nerissa told her. The smaller gargoyle was coral in color and wore a leotard that had a upper part that wrapped around her neck and a lower part made out of connected piece of cloth and a belt threaded through the make shift notches in her webbed wings. Her own stomach pushed slightly against the cloth. The material was given a small enchantment from one of the gossamer winged Faeries to stretch conformably for through out her time of being with egg.

"That may be true," Guinever tossed one of her blond braids over her shoulder. "It's just they way they casually announced they were going to play a game. It could have been any game, one that I might have loved."

"You may have raised a point," Nerissa watched the field as the ball rolled across the grass and several members of the mortal's team raced after it wheedling long sticks that ended in thick rubber foam. "Teresa loved this field hockey."

"Exactly," Guinever watched as her mate raced a head while trying to avoid both Coyote and the Bin Sidhe from stealing the ball. "That's it my love."

"Thats the spirit," Nerissa could not keep from smiling. "We must cheer on our mates."

Both their attention was recaptured by the field as Tristam raced closer to the fae's goalie. The large arachnid, Anansi stood in front of the goal. His rested his body weight on the bulge of his abdomen and his rearesed two legs. The rest of his long appendages held onto the hockey sticks and the leather glove used for catching. It had appeared that Anansi had all the corners covered. He tried to lurch his fat body to look as threatening as he possibly could when the granite colored gargoyle neared him. When Tristam moved closer to his left the spider god moved his hockey sticks to block the opening.

Tristram moved towards the right side and made a quick dash to the left before pausing. To Anansi's shock he no longer had the ball, he had passed it off to a team member. The trickster turned towards the right just as the gargoyle, Lancelot had swung his stick. Anansi reached for the ball with a glove, but his attempt to block was futile, the ball slid across the grass and into the goal.

"Excellent," Titania rose from her seat placed in a special box on a high pedestal near one side of the field. "Quite a clever shot."

"Yes, well done." Oberon clapped politely. His mouth was set in a bored frown.

"Not clapping too earnestly?" The faerie queen raised one of her pink eyebrows. "Not quite pleased that you are rooting for the losing team?"

"The are only loosing by a couple of points," Oberon removed his gazefrom the field bellow. "I believe you are only rooting for the mortal team due to your hand maidens playing for them."

"That may be true," she refuted his accusation with a smirk. Since the female clan members are with egg, a few female members of the fae decided to join the mortal team, including Peaseblossom and Mustardseed. The mortals even were allowed to choose another member of the fae to be their goalie. The gargoyles had chosen the four armed Ganesha, whose long trunk also helped in the game.

Both King and Queen turned back to the game when several gasps and shouts rippled through the crowd. A tall fire ignited in the middle of the field. No smoke billowed from the crackling flames.

In one sweeping glance Oberon was able to see the faces of all his subjects, no one appeared to be responsible. Everyone was as shocked as he and Titania was.

The flames died down, leaving the ground unescorted. A woman dressed in leather and armor stood where the flames had crackled and sparked. "Unbelievable," the words were spoken the second the flames had vanquished. "The world is in turmoil and this is what you do?" She pulled back the hood of her cloak and cast the material back, giving everyone a good view of the bleached skulls placed on her shoulders and hair, golden orange and bright red, seperated by a streak of black. "You play Hockey?"

"Hecate!" Oberon rose from his seat. His eyes were glued on the invader. "You are not welcome here!"

"You only care about my presence?" The hybrid narrowed her eyes at the faerie king. She placed her gloved hands against her hips in disbelief. "You don't care what is happening around the world as we speak?"

"Here me now," Oberon's voice echoed across the island. "We are Oberon of Avalon. We command all laws that go on We-"

"Won't listen to what is important," Hecate snapped. She heard the sounds of gasps all around her. "I am Hecate the formerly sealed. I had my fist against the wooden face of a newly freed Kiyame."

"Kiyame?" Titania returned to her feet and grabbed onto her husband's arm, hopefully to cool him down. "He is freed?"

"Along with the other demons who had been sealed across the world," Hecate's glare was replaced by a pleading look. "The Unseelie are working with them. Several have already conquered several countries within the southern hemisphere." She turned around to stare at the others. "If you truly care about the mortals then help."

"Hecate!" Oberon resumed his commanding voice. "You are banished from Avalon's soil."

"I don't believe you," Hecate's slowly faded from view. Her harsh voice faded along with her.

"You know she is going to come back," Coyote glared at his king. "She only left because she is doing what we are supposed to do."

"We have no obligation to help them," Luna spoke from her place below the king and Queen's seat.

"Oberon told us the rest of the world is not of our concerns," Phoebe followed along.

"Let the mortals fight," Selene spoke out while tilting her head back. "We don't need to concern ourselves with their trifling affairs."

"Trifling?" The giant Atlas allowed his hockey stick to fall from his hand. "Trifling. While we are still bound to Avalon this world is ours to share."

"Do not raise your voice to our king," Luna warned.

"I'm not raising my voice at our king. I'm raising it at you."

"Raven, Mab and the other Unseelie are fighting against the mortals," Odin stood up from where he sat amongst the benches. "The mortals are fighting our enemies."

"If Oberon does not care then why should we."

"Because unlike you three we lived in the world and got to know them better," Coyote snarled.

"Some of you are going to help them," Phoebe spoke in her all knowing voice.

"They are going to risk banishment from our lord?" Luna asked in an appalled tone

"Let them go," Selene turned her back to the field. "Good riddance to those who wish to soil themselves with the stink of mortals."

"Enough!" Oberon's voice boomed. "This is a dire cause," He stared at his agitated subjects. "Those who my queen sent out to watch over the world may go now to help fight the fight." His sentences wasn't finished before Coyote, Odin ,Atlas, The bin Sidhe and several others faded from view. "The rest of you will stand by and watch. If things take a turn for the worst then we all shall go and fight."

"Well done my husband," Titania smiled approvingly at her husband. "I knew you would come to your senses."

"Your Majesty," Selene apeared in front of her king and queen and floated a few feet above them. "Why did he command this?" Her sisters appeared beside her.

"To send everyone would be overkill," the faerie king shrugged.

"Why send anyone at all?"

"If the enemy succeeds we would be trapped here," Phoebe told her. "if they wish to take us on then the fight would be much harder on us than now."

"We could still defend ourselves," Selene pouted. "and why would anyone want to leave here. This is Avalon our home."

"You do not understand what we feel," Titania glared at the dark haired sister, fighting back every urge to call her what she was, a stuck up and spoiled brat who deserved to have a good dose of humility. "While you three were ordered to watch over the island the rest of us lived in the world."

"We didn't always watch the island," Luna spoke up. She ignored the sharp looks both Selene and Phoebe gave her. "Only for a few periods of time."

"And the rest you spent plotting with a time traveling wizard,"Oberon pointed out. "Using a couple of mortals to be your foot soldiers, your instruments of war?"

"We had to do it because there were mortals on your island," Selene said.

"Mortals are always welcome here, albeit the follow the rules. They did, eventually give away there little magic book, yet you seemed to be bent on keeping them off our island."

"It was for you," Luna bowed.

"Hmmm," Oberon rubbed his chin. "There was a mortal, a king, who was placed into the hollow hill by my permission. He was awake when I returned home. I never brought it up before, but I wonder if you three hadn't something to with it."

"We would never defy you," Selene bowed along with her sister. Only Phoebe remained where she floated.

"I may not bring it up if you join the mortals," he smiled at his wife. "If you do not go, I am certain my queen will think up a suitable punishment."

"As you wish my king," Phoebe grabbed her sisters and caused them to fade along with her before Selene would have chance to protest.

"Well done again," Titania grabbed Oberon by the collar and pulled him close to her.

* * *

_Pacific Ocean_

Vinnie held onto the steering wheel of the Redemption Squad airship. He understoond whyhe was given the task of being the pilot despite the fact he was still learning. He head great teachers in the form of Both Robyn and Harry Monmoth. The director explained how urgent the latest assignment was and how it coinsided with the other attacks across the planet, the most recent one being in London. The team needed Vinnie to fly the ship while the rest of the team attacked whatever threat it was plauging China.

"Ye are doin quite well," Robyn told him from her position as the copilot. "I don't think ye need me ta watch over ye."

"I might when we get near the place," Vinnie tried to keep from grinning. "We don't know if this monster the boss sent us after is able to blow up a large amount of smoke."

"We've practiced on cloudy days," Robyn assured him. "I know ye'll do fine."

"Are you certain? I don't want to crash."

"Don't say crash. We are going ta need ye up here when we are fighting this thing."

"Robyn!" The doors to the cockpit slid open and Harry stormed through. "I've been pondering over a few things recently."

Robyn groaned as she rolled her eyes.It didn't seem like an evening would go by without a complaint from Harry. "What is it?"

"I'm still not clear why we are bringing that pretty boy teacher along."

"We need all the help we can get," Robyn unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. "Ye knew he's really a hero."

"You don't think we are enough?" He crossed his arms.

"This is a monster," Robyn glared into his eyes. "It can be as bad as that dragon like monster that attacked Ishimura. It can be even worse."

"Are we going to take him along on all our missions?"

"Are ye tryin t' be this daft. This monster has caused death of several animals and humans and deforestation. It's nearly wiped out the nature preseve."

"You still haven't answered my question.

She threw up her hands. "Ye are not going to understand."

"Of course I understand. You just want him as a team member."

"Yer thick headed," She grabbed his chest. "We won't always be fighting monsters. Now go back with the others before I get angry."

Harry starred into his eyes and stepped back. "Just as long as we are clear now," he stepped back to the doors. "He isn't coming with us on all our missions. I understand." He stepped out of the cockpit.

Robyn let out a sigh as soon as the doors had closed. "What is wrong with him?" She slid back into her seat. "Why is he so threatened by him?"

"He likes you," Vinnie answerd. He had been silent through out the small spat. "And I think you like him."

"Keep yer focus on piloting the ship," she spoke in a dry tone. "I may have t' go back there." She did not want to snap at him, not when there was a task underhand.

* * *

_Baltimore, Maryland_

The cramped room used by Alphonse Mystic had no room for clutter, yet there were stacks of papers and folders in one half of the room that was piled so high that it was about to fall over. The sorcerer/ business man rarely allowed his office to get messy. It may get cluttered but he would never allow it become an actual sty. He vacuumed regular and dusted and polished everything else. There was no garbage on the floor, nothing but several filing boxes and stacks.

Mystic sneezed and grabbed a Kleenex from the top of the cluttered filing cabinet next to his computer. He knew it wasn't because of the dust, there was hardly any in the air and he kept his window open to allow fresh air in to come through. There must have been something in the air outside. He could hear the sound of a lawn mower. It's probably the scent of fresh cut grass that caused his nose minor aggravation.

He should be more focused on his assignments. He had promised the executive vice president he would finish going over the reviews of the other junior executives that weekend. The damn old man should have been retired, but like a fool he held onto his position tenaciously. The head C.E.O was going to retire that September the baton would either be passed to one of his vice presidents and Mystic was hoping it would be him.

The scarred man gritted when the sound of the gangster rap music was turned up several notches. He didn't mind having Rusty as a housemate so much. The former circus employ was good at lawn care and doing other minor grunt work for him. He would rather having a sleet of super natraul beings working for him. After his failed attempts of trying to awaken and loosing a clan of gargoyles he tried other sources.

"Rusty!" Mystic shouted through clenched teeth. "Turn that noise off!"

"This is the best part," the other man whined from the entertainment room.. "I gotta crank it up at the best part."

"You don't have to crank it at anything," Mystic ran his fingers through his pale hair and massaged his forehead. "And how can you tell if this is the best part? It all sounds the same."

"It's the part where I dance the most."

"You can dance while it's at a lower volume," The sorcerer should not feel like he should be his servant's father. "I can't hear myself think."

"But."

"No buts. Turn it down or turn it off."

"Man!" the volume of the so called music decreased. "What do you want for dinner, beef or chicken?"

"Beef, and try not to burn it this time." Mystic turned back to his monitor and read over the last part of the review. Henderson's file was practically the same ever year. He was a hard worker, loyal to the company, but did nothing to wow anyone. He would receive the same raise he received every year.

The sorcerer changed the window from his assignment back to the Explorer. He had decently logged onto his e-mail. He only had five more reviews to go over and he needed a break. Mystic had been taking breaks to see if he could find some more magical supplies earlier. In addition to trying to create a small army of monsters to do his bidding he had been trying to remove the scars from his face and create small miracles he sold to clients, a form of a side business.

"Enlarge my what?" Mystic blinked in the response to the header of the spam at the top of his in box. "No thank you." He clicked the delete button, sending it to his trash bin along with every e-mail advertising a miracle, vacation, webcam, and a promise to lower his bills and mortgage. The last e-mail he hovered his finger over the mouse button. "Increase my power? Probably some sort of miracle drug offer. No thank you."

He returned his work, reading the last review and typing a bit of a report on the woman. She was do for a big raise and recommendation to go up from Junior executive to a Senior executive. He had just pressed the save button when a pop up appeared in front of him.

"Are you sure you don't want supreme power?" the add asked with the two selection buttons of yes and no.

"What the?" There was no way they could have known he had deleted the e-mail and sent the pop up as a response. Something else had to have been at work. He had dealt with the knowledge of magic long enough to know. He clicked on the No button.

The add changed. "Good, I'm about to offer you a deal. I can make you more powerful now if you swear to be my alley." The message only had one button underneath it. "Continue"

"Might as well."

"If you agree I will make you strong as one of Oberon's children."

"I guess this should be worth it," Mystic clicked on the yes button, wondering if he would receive a different pop up. The gray box had disappeared.

"Turn around," the voice boomed from behind the sorcerer. Mystic spun around in his chair and early jumped up. He was no longer alone in his office. A creature that clearly wasn't human was with him "What, who are you?"

"I am simply known as the Cubus," the tall orange creature responded. He stood on a pair of goat legs ending in iron gray cloven hooves and had two long spiral black horns crowning the top of his skull. "Neither an Incubus or a Succubus, but actually both."

"What do you want?" Mystic couldn't remove his eyes from the long black nails of the demon, nor the ivory fangs that filled it's mouth or the long dark tail that ended in an arrow shaped point.

"To complete the offer I gave you," the Cubus raised his brow ridges.

"Why me?"

"The better question is why not? You are already a friend to the dark forces. You are a skilled spell chucker, and you have potential to become so much more."

"There are others like me."

"That is true," the Cubus held up a finger. "but you have this spark inside you, something that yearns to be so much more. This desire is what called to me."

"What do I have to do in return?" Mystic raised his eyebrows. "Sell you my soul?"

"No," the Cubus chuckled. "I'm not one of those demons. I have no use for souls." he paused to stare at the round metal band in his hand. Tiny figurings hung from the band like charms. Mystic could make out a small doll, a tree, a serpent, what appeared to have been a melted army figure, a rock and a skeleton. The last two were different from the first four. While the others seemed to almost glow with a different color. The rock was gray and dull and the skeleton was still white, but lacked any illuminence "What I need are warriors and if I give you the right amount of power I can make you a warrior."

"You want me to fight for you," Mystic shrugged. "I guess I can do that."

"After I give you your powers you may practice them in anyway you see fit. Just remember to come when I call you."

"Deal. Where is the contract?"

"You don't have to sign anything," the Cubus held out his hand. "We just shake on it."

Mystic accepted the clawed hand of the demon to take over his own. The second their skin came incontact he felt a surge rush into him and course through his body. It felt like a mixture of sugar caffeine rushes, adrenaline rush from a roller roaster and electricity all rolled into one. The surge was so strong he was forced to his knees and he eventually toppled forward.

When he sat back up he noticed he was alone in the office. "Woah, head rush." He looked at his hands. They were paler than before. He grabbed onto a lock of hair and stared at it. His hair had darkened to a rich golden blond. He ran his fingers over his face wondering if there was more of a change and to his delight he felt nothing. His scars were gone. "Bitching!"

* * *

Rusty had placed the roast into the slick pot after he had lowered the volume on the stereo. There were times when he truly did not get his boss. The fact the sorcerer did not enjoy great music such as Fifty Cent. He did not get, nor did he understand. "Ingredients," Rusty muttered the word underbreath while trying back his greasy hair and replacing his baseball cap, after washing his hands he searched through the cabinets for the right seasonings: basil leaves, paprika and wine. He doused the roast before massaging in the spices.

His boss's cry of pain tore him away from the roast. "Boss?" He felt his fingers fumble for the lid and slapped into the top of the pot. "Are you all right?" He was answered by the loud slump of a body striking the ground. Rusty raced towards the office. The scream and the slump could have meant a lot of things, but the one that stood out on his mind was that Mystic had electrocuted himself. "Hey boss?" His hands trembled as he grabbed onto the door know and turned open the door. He had no idea if he was going to find a dead body or if Mystic was simply unconscious.

"I feel fantastic," Mystic was sitting up, his back turned towards his servant, giving Rusty a good view at his darker hair color. "Better than fantastic. You cannot possibly comprehend all that is surging through me right now."

"Thank God," Rusty let out a sigh. "I heard a scream and I thought you were hurt."

"It only hurt for a few seconds at first," Mystic rose to his feet and turned around to face his servant. His skin had paled to a ghostly white that was even lighter than his original hair color. His eyes had darkened, the iris's had turned to a deep black. "I feel wonderful now."

"Are you sure?" the shorter man's eyes widened at the sight of his boss's transformation. "You look different."

"It's the price I pay for feeling this good." He stared at his hands, giving Rusty a good view of how long his nails had grown.

"What happened?"

"I received a pop up add. The pop up add to end all pop ups."

"I usually just close those and check the computer for spyware."

"This was sent by a demon," Mystic stepped lightly over to where the Cubus once stood, careful as not to disturb the high stacks of paper and folders. "And then he showed up here. He shook my hand and now I feel the best part off getting high."

"A demon?" Rusty blinked. "You didn't sell your soul did you?"

"He doesn't want my soul. He just wants a warrior."

"That's why he super charged you?"

"Precisely."

"I hope it didn't give you the munchies. Dinner won't be read for a few hours. I'm slow roasting this time."

"That's the least of my concerns, I need to practice my abilities."

"You gotta have some form of target practice."

"Exactly," Mystic pointed at Rusty. Bolts of electricity shot forth from his fingers and struck the servant heed on. Mystic ignored the howls of pain and the please to let him live coming from Rusty. He continued sending forth electricity long after Rusty had finished crying, not even feeling the slightest bit tired.

The onslaught of electricity had come to an end a few sends later. The charred remains of Rusty fell onto the floor, the bone underneath the burnt flesh rattled from the impact, yet was kept intact.

"Looks like it works," Mystic grinned. "and now for more serious matters."

_To Be Continued_


	2. Downpour

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

Shaun and Ed and related characters are from Shaun of the Dead WT Venture,LLC. All rights Reserved/ Universal Studios.

**The Storm pt2: The Downpour**

**

* * *

**

_Preveiously on Gargoyles_

"All this worry about the Unseelie and demons and the gifts Goliath recieved." _Hudson_

"We are going to destroy one city. Destroy every structure, burn it to the ground and kill everyone. Use as evidence to get the world to sway to us." _Thailog_

"All you have to do is pledge to me." _Loki_

"We pledge to you and to our lord and Jesus."_Poco Campo elder_

"Those who my queen sent out to watch over the world may go now to help fight the fight." _Oberon_

"After I give you your powers you may practice them in anyway you see fit. Just remember to come when I call you." _The Cubus _(The Gathering of Clouds)

* * *

_Buinos Aries, Argentina_

The explosians caused by mortar shells had come to an end when the leader of the uprising, dubbed the Holy Rebels due to the fact the main leader had possesed an etheral beauty and angelic wings, had flown into the government building. All was quiet while the angelic being known as Lucas had his discussion with the Argentinan president. An order for a temporary cease fire had been given out and everyone involved, except for the strange creatures that had accompanied the Holy Rebels, were tense.

Things were not completely silent. The Cubus had arrived at the time Loki flew in through the top window. No one had noticed who or what he was due to the simple human glamour he had donned for himself when he arrived. He was able to hear the whispers that were exchanged between the villagers and the gunshot that was heard from within the building. He hoped that none of the bullets were able to touch Loki.

An hour had passed before Loki exited the mains doors of the building. He had chosen to walk out instead of fly out. His eyes beheld the twinkle of somone who had succeeded and the smirk underneath his near perfect nose had affimed the message of the twinkle.

"I take it the things went down smoothly?" The Cubus had addressed the disguised fae. To any human who was watching them it would have appeared that he was simply the first human to ask what had happened.

Loki blinked and sniffed. "Your not human," he whispered. His golden eyebrows knitted as he tried to reember where had smelled the scent charred flesh and brimstone before.

"It is I," The cubus bowned before him. "The Cubus."

"Ah," the golden feathers of Loki's wings rustled before the fae had uncaped his magnificiant wings. "I was quite convincing in both my holy presence and promises." His eyes glossed briefly, indiciating, without a doubt, that he had used a little mind control magic to aid in his persuasive talk. "El Presidente is speaking with the officials within before he annouces that the nation is now part of the Angelic Empire."

The demon grinned at the good news. "Well done. You are the first of your kind that has conqured an entire country."

"The first?" Loki's smile grew even larger. "I am finding that a bit hard to believe."

"Believe it. I feel your comrads in Chile, Namibia and Taiwan are close." The Cubus paused to frown. "Things are a bit rocky in Australia and England." he had witnessed the acrnage at first glance. The English army, along with the authorities had fought back against The Lhiannaon Sidhe's forces with a gallant effort. The man known to the public as Arthur Pendril had roused up several citizens to fight back against the monsters as well. The most powerful fighter was the halfing welp of Oberon, Merlin.

"One country down and hundreds to go."

"I know you can do it, but there is something I have to warn you about," the Cubus raised a finger. "There is something coming from the north, something of great power." He thought instantly of Merlin and Arthur as well as Hecate and the Outcasts.

"Sensing a disturbance in the force?"

"You can call it that. I may investigate it further, after I finish checking in on you bretheren." The man sank beneath the soil, his dusguide fading even before his head went underground.

"A presence," Loki glared towards the direction of the north. It could have been a witch or a sorceror, possibly an Outcast. It couldn't have been one of Oberon's ilk. Loki pushed that thought out of his head and waited for the Presidente to make his announcement that the angel is a true messenger of God and the country has been called together to right for good.

* * *

_Prado Pacifia Peru_

The strange woman had leaped from the headless monster and landed on the ground before the body even came into contact wit the dirt. She allowed the blade of her scythe to drop to the ground. .

"Gracius," Juan approached her. "You are quite brave and admirable warrior, if not a bit foolish." He paused when he was only a few feet away from her and nearly did a doubletake. She was not human. A closer look had revealied what he had mistaken for a helmet turned out to part of her forehead, a crest of flesh covered in bumps. Sharp spikes covered her brows. Her legs and were not burned, the gnarled leather appearance was her natraul skin.

With a heavy sigh she leaned against the handle. "You are welcome," the creature said while she slipped the handle of her scythe back into it's hilt. She paused when she had noticed the way he was staring at her. "What is it?"

"You are not human."

"I was," her eyes were cast to the ground.

"What are you?" He stared past her, at the demon. Did it just move.

"A demon slayer," she pounced onto her lost spear and turned around just as the demon was rearing back up again. She rolled closer to the body and shoved her weapon forward. The sharp head of her spear plowed through the flesh and bones. "Missed."

"Missed?" Juan repeated what the slayer had said. He watched the monster thrash back and forth. A pale greenish liquid bubbled and foamed at the end of it's neck where the head was, the same color of blood that leaked out of the monsters legs before they regrew. What oozed out of the injury in it's middle was dark, almost like oil. "Aim your arrows for the wound the slayer had created." He shot forth another arrow. The projectile met it's mark just above the spear hole. The monster thrashed back and forth so violently it appeared as if it had almost jumped several times.

The slayer grinned in approval at Juan's shot and was ready to strike again. She waited until two more arrows had come in contact with it's flesh before raced forward and struck again. The spearhead shoved against the shaft of Juan's arrow, forcing it even further into the demon. She did not stop until the base of the spearhead was imbedded into the demon. With one last grunt she shoved once more, forcing Juan's arrow to slice through the demon's back.

She stepped back as the wound widened while the body of the monster seemed to drawing into the wound.

"Keep firing," Juan commenced.

Arrow after arrow kept fired into the oozing pit, increasing the implosion process until there was nothing left but an oozing pile of flesh. Hundreds of arrows surrounded the blob.

"Burn it," the demon slayer commanded. "Scatter ashes and all is gone."

"Thank you for your help." Juan said while several members of his clan and a few humans from the neighboring village approached the pile with lighters in their hand.

"It was you who helped me. This was my fight." She turned around and walked.

"Your fight?" Juan bit back on his mouth. If it was her fight then why wasn't she there sooner before members of his clan had their bones drained from their bodies. "Why didn't you help sooner?"

"I fought another." She pointed to a the bruises on her shoulder. "More monsters to go before I rest."

"Did she fight the others alone?" Juan watched her as she disappeared into the rain forest. He ignored the rancid stench of the monster remains burning and turned to his clan. They had several sick members to treat and three bodies to bury.

* * *

_Manhattan_

The door to Maria Chavez's office kept out most of the sounds of telephones ringing and feet scuffing against the tile. The scent of stale coffee and fresh donuts were also kept out when the door was closed shut. The only sound the captain of detectives could hear was the gentle ticks of the over head clock and here own heels clicking against the ground, She didn't hear any sound from her two guests.

"You have wished to see me," Maria glared at the shadow approaching her door and didn't relax until it had shifted it's direction. She did not like having people barge in on her when she was meeting with her detectives.

"It's about the news in Australia," Elisa Maza straightened her back. She had kept her hands folded in her lap. Her partner had his arms folded across his chest. Their solemn looks matched each other.

"You believe we might be attacked, again?" Maria asked. She wanted to wait until Elisa affirmed her suspense before she could make any accusatory statements.

"Not just a terrorist attack this time," Elisa nodded. "We believe it's the Unseelie court."

"Unseelie court?" Maria raised her eyebrows. "What had sent that, that...thing to terrorize the subway system? They are behind the terrorist attacks?"

"It's the worst case scenario we have warned you about," Matt spoke up. He was too tense to relax his arms.

"Are you certain?"

"I checked the Network this morning." Matt stared her in the eye. "Not only did we get messages about the attacks in Australia we also received information that something woke up in Egypt and is affecting a friend of the London clan Arthur and Merlin would be with him if it wasn't for the chaos going on in the city."

"The attacks in London that have been on the news." Maria said and nodded.

"There is an uprisal in Argentina and the Weregoyle clan in Peru has come across some kind of monster."

"We think something has disguised the true threat plaguing Australia as a military invasion," Elisa said.

"I'm going to contact the mayor and the police commissioner," Maria grabbed her phone from her desk. "I won't mention the Unseelie. I'll just tell them that I received a tip the attacks in Australia will be duplicated here."

"Thank you, Captain." Elisa said as she rose out of her chair. She had already called her brother, Macbeth and several other of the clan's friends, even called Prometheotech and spoke with Jon Canmore. Matt had informed several coworkers and the news was traveling fast. All the two of them could do now was return home and get ready for when the battle will arrive at their doorstep.

* * *

_Ulster, North Ireland_

Light droplets began to rain down from the thick clouds hanging over the town and the box shaped mansion belonging to the Donnelley siblings. Sunlight could not find a break in the clouds. It left the world below to be cast over in gray.

The precipitation greeted the pale man who appeared out of no where, materliazing by the pure power coursing through his body. The small droplets pelted his pale skin and began to weigh down on his hair. The color had darkened even more after he had murdered his servant, shifting from a deep gold to a light brown.

"Donnelley," Mystic hissed out the name with dripping venom. "You stole what was rightfully mine from me." He stared at his hands, knowing full well what he was able to do. "However I no longer need your precious family. I am now able to perform all their tasks at once. I'm just here to give you your just desserts."

The statue that was Logan Donnelley said nothing.

"This isn't fun at all." Mystic apparated next to Logan, creating a small cloud of black smoke around him, just cause he wanted to try the effect. "How the hell am I going to make you suffer if your going to be asleep all day." He brought a finger to his bottom lip and pretended to look like he was deep in thought. "I know. Lets see if I can reverse what you have done to yourself." He pointed at the statue and spun his finger around in wide circles.

Cracks formed across the statue's body growing thicker until they had connected in a map like formation. The thin paint chip like pieces fell from the bewildered form of a young man with light brown hair. Logan stared in shock at his human hands, his bare feet, at the stone chips that once covered him and finally at his clan and Scherezade.

"How?" He couldn't remove his gaze from his still sleeping clan. His human flesh had felt the chill of the icy rain. "That spell was supposed ta be permanent."

"Sleep well my lovely?" Mystic clasped his hands together. A crack of thunder echoed across the plain. "That's quite a nice effect."

"Alphonse Mystic?" Logan only halfway recognized the man who stood before him. The other man had stopped trimming his nails and seemed to have shun sunlight for a long time. His hair had been dyed brown and he had work done on his face to remove his scars.

"Do you like the new improved me? I know I do."

"Yer eyes," Logan blinked. He had no idea where Mystic had found the dark contacts that made his eyes appear black. He stared back at his hands, his flat feet and ran his hands over his head, feeling the lack of horns. "What have ye done ta me?"

"I just made you the way you used to be," the powered up wizard pointed to his face. "Like I did the same for myself."

"How?" Logan searched the ground for the whereabouts of the scrawny man who followed Mystic around. He was sure to find him standing not too far off with a pile of books and other magical ingredients to help his master perform the spell.

"Don't go searching for Rusty," Mystic seemed to have read his mind. "I've turned him into a crispy critter now that he has outlived his usefulness."

"What?" Logan felt a great a danger rising, no towards just him, but also to the clan. "What have ye done ta yourself?"

"And they seem to have grown in number," Mystic rubbed his chin. He remembered buying fifty statues, the number of gargoyles were close to seventy. "Did you discover some more or are these new ones like you, or should I say the way you were?"

Logan clenched his jaw. "Leave them be." He hoped his eyes or body movements did not betray the exact origin of the latest addition to the clan.

"Now I know what you are thinking. You are thinking why I turned you back into a simple human fool." He paused when the rain began to pick up around them." I'll tell you why. I want you to suffer for stealing my clan. You are going to watch me kill each and every one. Now won't that be fun?"

"Ye insane bastard," Logan charged forward, pushing his body against Mystic's and shoving the powerful man over the top railing.

Mystic allowed himself to fall a few feet before he righted himself up. "Now that won't get us anywhere." He floated to the ground. "Not like what this will do." He snapped his fingers.

Logan turned around at the sound of cracking behind him. To his horror he watched as the stone form of the clan leader shattered into several pieces and formed a pile of rubble. Words were caught in the former gargoyle's throat as he approached his leader and dropped to his knees. It only took a snap of Mystic's fingers to murder the life of a noble hero. Logan did not want to think about what he could possibly do to his sister, or Scherezade. He had to find some way to stall the insane wizard, there was less than an half hour to go before sundown.

"How was that?" The wizard 's hair had darkened to a deeper shade of brown. The whites of his eyes had turned a darker color.

"Ye monster!" Logan raced to the edge of the roof and glared down. "Ye disgusting bastard!"

"Now, now language." Mystic wagged his finger. "Or I may do something like this." He snapped his fingers.

"No!" Logan turned around at the sound of cracking worried about the rest of the clan and Scherezade. "No!" His cry of horror came out louder when he saw the eight hatchlings crumble before his eyes. "Not the hatchlings."

"I hear the beatuiful music of a once proud man sufferning."

"I thought ye wanted them," he felt the tears developing at the corners of his eyes. "Alive."

"I don't need them anymore-" He paused when a young woman raced from the house and tackled straight into the wizard to the ground. The kerchief that had been tied across the top of her hair to keep it back had flown off the second she came in contact with the mage.

"Carrie!" Logan called down to his sister as she began to pummel Mystic with her fists. "You don't know what he is capable of."

"Off!" Mystic commanded. Carrie flew off his body and was sent back a few feet. "How sweet. Now you can all die together."

"I think not!" Clancy shouted. The only servant employed by Logan and Carrie ran up to the back of Mystic and struck him in the back of his head with a gold club. The nine iron flew off the club. Mystic did not even flinch. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Mystic pointed at Clancy. "Now chill." the balding man was instantly encased in ice. "You too." He trapped Carrie in the same fashion.

"Carrie!" Logan cried out and looked like he was about to leap off the building to get to Mystic. "I'm going ta rip out yer dark heart!"

"Oh, quit your melodrama," Mystic stared up at him. "They are not dead, just trapped." He rapped his knuckles on top of Clany's fortress. The entrapped man's eyes rolled up to stare at his hand "You might not tell but he's looking at me. I don't want to kill them... yet."

"Ye are not going ta kill them at all," A third man raced out of the house. He stood as tall as his friend, Logan. His bright red hair was a beacon that drew Mystics eyes toward him. "Not when I'm around."

"This is quite exciting," Mystic clapped his hands. "We just don't know who is going to come out next." He looked up at Logan and then again at Rory. "How many more mystery guests are we going to see tonight?"

"Just one," Rory felt the energy gather around him. His bangs defied gravity, teased by an unseen wind. He wanted to be with Aruthur during England's time of need, but Arthur told him to stay in Irleand."I and one other are the only guests here tonight."

"That is true," Mystic pouted. "I have seemed to drop my invitation."

The only response from Rory was a deep battle cry. Golden light surrounded his body as transformation took place. His meager outfit of jeans, T-shirt and vest melted and reshaped into armor. Boots shifted into sandals while muscles bulged out on Rory's limbs. A helmet covered his head and a long mustache formed.

"I like this. I might get an actual challenge." Mystic sent out a ball of dark energy. Cuchulain deflected it with a swing of his glowing lance. "Nice." Mystic threw more blasts at him, each one was deflected.

Cu Chulain roared out his cry again and threw his Gale Bolga at the overcharged wizard. Mystic deflected she spear with a single swipe of his dark glowing hand. The glowing weapon boomeranged back to it's owner.

"Impressive," Mystic stared at his hand. "You actuality managed to break a nail, but no more going easy on you. The dark energy cackled around his fingers. The magnitude of the light encased around his fist.

"Ye are trespassing'." A cold hand grabbed onto Mystic's wrist from behind, sending the sphere to be released too early.

"Who interferes?" He turned around. The woman who grabbed him was as pale as he was and was transparent. Her long purple hair floated around her head while her eyes were completely illuminated. A tattered green dress hung from her limbs.

"I do," her eyes narrowed at him. "Ye are on my land."

* * *

_Tangjiahe National Nature Reserve, China _

The tall wooden demon lurched forward, his detached head bobbed as his strange legs spun. Kiyamei could spend hours and days draining life energy and spreading famine through out the woods. The cooler land was warming up, but he preferred a warmer climate an he would get to warmer climate by traveling southwest, besides there was a huge desert in Mongolia. There was more life in China.

The dark green forest beckoned to him. A target that was prime and teeming with life. A demon such as he could not resist a chance to wither it to nothing. He headed straight for the trees ignoring the staring craft flying over head, coming straight from the same direction as the woods.

A sharp pain burned into his shoulder. Kiyamei turned his head briefly towards his shoulder were a four pointed metal weapon stuck straight out of his thick shoulder. He plucked the throwing star out of his body while his head rotated completely around trying to find out who dared. His eyes spied a pair of long ears sticking out of the grass while the throwing star rusted away to mere nothing.

A tiger like roar cried out behind him as a swipe of a blade struck his back. Kiyamei turned to see something large leaping over him. The bulk of the creature's body was round with a curved back like a turtle, but it had a long neck like a snake. The large creature landed a few inches away from him. Kiyamei was aware that both the huge creature and the long eared one were not alone.

"Clever," the demon commented in a dry crackling voice before he spun around rapidly, going into a full bezerk mode. He sprayed two different forms from his arsenal: blazing spheres of fire and an acidic mist. "Yet stupid." He stopped to see the damage he had caused. To his disappointment he could see that the fire did not touch anyone but the ground and his acid had only struck one of the creatures.

The creature seemed almost humanoid at first with feet that ended in three curved talons, a long tail and a pair of feathered wings on his back. A crimson crest of flesh ran down the middle of his head. His mouth ended in a sharp beak that was parted to allow his screams of pain to radiate out. The acid had struck the end of his tail and foot, completely covering his talon and didn't end until it reached his ankle. The burning acid had boiled away the flesh and the first layer of muscle tissue.

"You are a monster without any honor," the long eared creature stood by the beaked gargoyle side. She was a female member of the species. Spiny quill like spines kept her dark hair from falling in her eyes. Her long ears were the ears of a rabbit.

"Gargoyles," Kiyamei was aware of the other two. Both stood away from the flames. A quick rotation of his head he could find the large bulky one and a muscle-bound creature with the horns and hooves of a bull. "I should have known. I did not know there was a clan nearby."

"We were sent," the rabbit gargoyle said as she pulled out a sword.

"Took you a while to get here," Kiyamei jumped around and tried to shift directions as both the large males came charging for him, both were brandishing weapons similar to the sword Rabbit Ears carried. He avoided the sword of the bull like gargoyle, but was stabbed in the middle by the large and bulky one. He punched the bulky gargoyle in the chest. The force of his strike was enough to send him flying. The gargoyle held onto the hilt and took the sword away with him as he flew back.

The bull like gargoyle swiped the blade again the edge cut against the palm of Kiyamei's hand. The demon reached out and grabbed the gargoyle around the throat and squeezed, smoke curled out from his fingers as he concentraighted on burning the creature with one hand and reached out to grab the female who snuck up behind him with his other hand.

"You haven't won," the female told him.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?"

The answer to the question came in the form of glowing red light that struck down from above. The force of such a beam was enough to knock Kiyamei on his back out of sheer surprise, and causing him to release the two gargoyles he had a strong hold on.

"Who dares?" He stared up at the air ship. "An armored vehicle that flies through the air." He rose back up to his wheel shaped legs. "It doesn't matter." He sent forth two more fire balls at the vehicle, each one took on the shape of a large bird.

* * *

The assignment that was given to Vinnie Gregarino was pretty simple. He was instructed to fly the Redemption Squad's airship to the to take care of something described as a powerful monster. He had to make a small stop to pick up a few more gargoyles. He had been taught by Robyn on how to fly the ship. She did not stop giving his lessons until after he had learned to fly it smoothly through a storm. 

"Oh man!" Vinnie cried when he picked up the two bird like missiles coming striate forward to the ship. He could see they were made of nothing but flames as they grew closer. "That thing finally spotted us. He's attacking."

"Christ!" Harry "Dingo" Monmoth rose from his seat. The tanned Australian was already suited up in his dingo suit. "Fall out everyone."

"Gotta keep away," sweat began to bead across Vinnie's face as he turned the ship away from the flames.

"Keep it steady," Robyn instructed. She was suited up in her Hunter uniform. Her golden ponytail hung out from above her mask. She held on to the handle of her lazer rifle. "We'll get rid of the birds."

"They are not birds," Vinnie's hands clamped on tightly to the steering wheel. "They are made out of fire."

"We'll take care of it," Robyn repeated before she left the cock pit.

"What are the plans?" Fang asked once Robyn and Harry had reached the rear hatch. The cougar mutate had flexed his muscles.

"Vahril and Matrix will take care of the fire power attacking he ship," Dingo instructed. "The rest of us will take care of the demon." He boarded the aircycle already occupied by Robyn. "Yama, open the hatch."

The dun gray gargoyle waited until Vahril had boarded another air cycle along with the liquid metal entity before he pushed the button that opened up the rear hatch.

"Let's go!" Fang was the first one to leap out and allow hi wings to grab onto the air. He was followed by both Yama and Gawain, both who carried swords. The air cycles left the craft at the same time.

A second cycle follwed them followed, piloted by Ryoma. The man who lived his life as a schoolteacher was a the reincarnated form of Jubei. He had already altered his form to that of the hero. Modest suit was replaced by robes of strong material and laquered armor. A the large helmet with curved edges and dome shape top had long and curved hrons adorning the top. His hair had grown longer and a shock of hair hung over his face, parcially covering his eye and the scar.

Vahril held onto the controls of her and Matrix's cycle. The blue alien searched the sky for the fire birds. It had only taken her a few seconds to find them. Vahril rode her cycle towards the nearest bird as it spun around to attack the ship again. Vinnie was trying his hardest to keep the vehicle away from the fire, but the attack seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"A little closer," the Matrix requested as they neared one of the birds. The matrix shifted his humanoid form, looking like a surfer trying to balance on his board. "Try to fly over it." He waited until Vahril had managed to get them to be a few feet above the bird before he jumped off and allowed his body to spread out like a sheet. His liquid like form covered the bird and took on it's avian shape before he flew towards the other bird. Once again he lost his shape and formed into a basic liquid sheet before he wrapped himself around the bird.

Fang was the first one to attack the demon. He sent forth an electric charge.

The wooden demon held up his hand to ward off the electricity. His hand and arm shook while a sparkling blue light surrounded his fingers.

The female gargoyle with the long ears attacked from the back just as Yama glided down and sung his sword down on the top of his head and Gawain tried to stab him in the side. The demon managed to swipe at the green gargoyle's hits and duck from Yama's blade, but he received a deep cut in his back from the female's blade and his destruction was enough for the Mutate to throw another electric blast at the demon. The demon was only pushed back by an inch.

* * *

_Ulster_

Alphonse Mystic's hair had darkened to a complete shade of black, matching his eyes, during his battle with both Cuchulain and the Bin Sidhe. The Sidhe rose higher in the air while an impenetrable shield was created around her, summoned by the power of her singing.

Several bolts of black lighting shot forth from the hands of Mystic. One hand was constantly aimed at the Bin Sidhe and the other was pointed at Cu Chilean. He sometimes used both hands for the fae but only one to deflect to Gae Bolga from injuring himself.

Logan Donelley watched the battle from the roof where had hung. The constant downpour of the cool rain made holding onto the edge of the roof slippery. He missed his talons. With them he would have had an easier time holding onto the edge of the building while sliding closer to the third floor balcony. Logan let go of his hold and aloud him to drop a few feet,. He landed with a simple slide that was halted when he grabbed onto the railing. If he was a still a gargoyle he would have had a better landing, of course if he was a gargoyle he could have glided to the ground, that is if it the sun had set.

A deep battle cry came from the field. Cu Chulain kept flickering back between his heroic form and the civilian form of Rory Dogan. Logan knew it was taking a lot of strength for his friend to keep up his heroic form for so long.

The Bin sidhe howled at her loudest pitch she could possibly achieve as Logan carefully placed one leg over the railing. He wanted to move at a quicker pace, but with his weak human hands and short fingernails he had to move at the speed he was crawling at. He watched as Mystic fashioned something that resembled a horn. The large funnel shape gathered the Bin Sidhe's howl's and reflected it back to her.

The shield the Bin Sidhe had created was shattered by her own battle cry and she was toppled back a few feet and nearly was thrown down to the moist earth.

"Damn it," Logan snapped as he swung his other leg over the railing and slowly bent his knees. He was going to have to pick up his pace soon. He grabbed onto the thin bars that held up the top beam and slid his feet over the side. He allowed himself to slide until he grabbed onto the cement.

"You've hurt me," Mystic stared down at his hands while the Bin Sidhe steadied herself. The backs of his hands had been turned a bright pinks with a few patches of crimson. His palms were blistered and bleeding. "It's supposed to begun and now it isn't. You are going to pay for that." He held out his hands in front of him. More black lighting shot out from his injured fingers. The veins on his face darkened until they matched his eyes and hair while more veins formed across his face and arms, making him appear to have been carved out of marble.

Logan landed on the second floor walkway with no slipping. He wasted no time in grabbing the railing and climbing over the side.

The Bin Sidhe was ready for Mystics attack. She gathered all her energy into her voice and sang out against the lightening. The force of her own voice slowly drove back the lightening.

Logan slipped down on the otherside of the balcony and held by the cement rafters. His feet dangled from the ground. He closed eyes and allowed him to drop to the ground. His ankles and calves absorbed most of the painful shock from of the landing. He did not feel any lingering pain and tried to take a step. Nothing was broken and nothing was pulled.

Mystic sent forth more of his electricity while the Bin Sidhe sang. He could sense he was giving it all she had in her. He wasn't giving it all he had. With an smirk on his face he stared at the ground and back at her. Large clods of dirt and rocks flew straight towards the Bin Sidhe.

The Irish fae was only bluffing. The chunks of land had only begun to strike her form when she had changed her shape, growing longer, cloths dwindling. Her form became more opaque and her jaws branched out like those of centepied.

Logan raced over to where his sister was trapped. "Don't ye worry," he placed his hands on the ice's surface and closed his eyes. "_Faveo_ _purus_ _tui_ _carcer_. _Faveo_ _purus_." The ice didn't crack so much as it vaporized into a cool mist.

"Logan," Carrie moaned out her brother's name as she fell forward.

"Carrie," He caught her in his arms, wishing he had a jacket or a blanket to wrap her in. "Are ye cold?"

"Not the least bit." She shook her head.

Mystic did not seem to notice that one of his prisoners had been freed. He was too preoccupied with the large worm that was reigning down on top of him. He had only one idea spring to his mind on how to deal with the beast.

The sorceror shoved his foot deep into the ground where it stretched and lengthen, reshaping itself into a tendril. His lengthened appendage tore out through the ground underneath Cuchulain as the last ember of his heroic energy flickered out and wrapped around Rory's neck.

"Rory," Logan gasped. He felt like he had been torn into several different directions. He wanted to hold onto his sister, but he also wanted to free Clancy, rescue Rory and protect Scherezade and the rest of her clan.

"He should have been here by now," Carrie said.

"Who should have been here?"

"I've never tried this before," Mystic chuckled. He never turned away from the Bin Sidhe. "It feels kind of strange that my foot is cold and wet and my leg is covered with dirt. It's kind of itchy." He watched the way the Sidhe just glared at him. "Don't worry, he is not in any pain."

"Let him go." The Sidhe ordered

"Him?" Mystic stared back over his shoulder. "A mortal? You actual care for a mortal. I know he is got that super hero thing going for him, but the fact that you actually care about him?"

"Let him go. Its me that ye wantin ta be battalin' wit."

A whirling disc of silver shot through the air and cut the part of the tendril inches above the ground. The small metal disc sliced through the flesh and cartilage. Rory fell to the ground while the part of the appendage that was wrapped around his throat shriveled up. The bleeding stump was retracted through the ground.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" The dark-haired man howled out in pain as his oft returned to normal. The only thing missing were his toes. He pointed at his foot. The blood dried up while new toes had sprouted. "Who the fuck dared?"

"I do," The voice was deep and carried a course London accent. "I'm the one who gave a fuck." The man slowly descending towards the ground appeared to have been in his late twenties. Pale hair that was tied back blew back and forth in the wind. He had chosen to dress casually, in a black shirt and a pair of denim pants.

"Him," Carrie answered her brother's question. "We called him." The mere presence of Merlin brought a smile to her face.

* * *

_Copenhegan, Denmark_

Broken cars littered the streets of the town. All were damaged from colliding into each other, creating a maze of cars with crumpled up hoods and shattered windshields. There was no one around. Everyone had ran off from fear and anger. Lillebarn had cleared the section of town. She would have cleared the whole town if that hybrid hadn't shown up.

Xyl ignored the pain from the healing cuts and bruises from her body as she danced around the street. The warrior was lucky with the last demon she had slew. This time there was no one to help her, no army of warriors to lend her a hand. She did not need them. Xyl had heard of Lillebarn from Hecate. She knew of her weaknesses.

The bottom of the demon's pink gown was tattered and was splotched with mud from her travels. Her ivory white legs ended in small feet coated in mud. A few pieces of grass stuck to her skin and in between her toes. Lillebarn's golden hair was tangled. She had the appearance of a lost little girl. No one would have thought she was demon if it hadn't been the over seized teeth that protruded out of her mouth. The teeth did not look like it would fit in her mouth and more like she was biting down on a set of monstrous set of teeth more fitting for an angler fish.

Lillebarn opened her mouth. The large jaws looked like the were about to split her head in two. Sliver like white teeth broke off from the back and launched out of her mouth.

Xyl was ready for the demon's artilliary. She stepped back and swung her sword. The edge of the blade deflected the teeth, sending them to scatter into different directions across the asphalt. Another group of teeth came her way and she ducked behind a car.

Lillebarn stretched out her hands. Her small fingers grew longer, adding new joints until they were three feet in length. She bent forward, bracing her weight on her fingers and raised her feet. She ran towards Xyl on her extended fingers.

Xyl rolled out from her hiding place when she heard the tapping of Lillebarn's fingers grow louder. She kept her eyes focused on the long jaws and the spider-leg like digits of the creature and fought to resist the long fingers as the tried to wrap around and grab her.

Lillebarn lowered her jaws and tried to snap at the Hybrid. Her eyes darkened to a deeper shade of blue and then black. She could feel her claws dig into the thick skin of the slayer and her jaws snapped around her hair. She spat out the dark locks and bent down to snap again.

Xyl grabbed onto the ground and four of Lillebarn's fingers while she kicked up with all her strength. Her thick and strong feet came in contact with Lillebarn's collar bone, shoving her back. Xyl took the opportunity to grab onto one of Lillebarn's wrists and the hilt of her sword. Just as the child like's head and jaws came back down she raised her sword and brought it against the demon's teeth.

Lillebarn hissed her eyes had became vacant dark pits. She spat out the broken pieces of teeth as she grabbed Xyl by the neck, her long fingers wrapped around the copper hued throat and squeezed as hard as she could. Her other arm struggled with Xyl's firm grip. The only thing she had to fear was Xyl sword ands wouldn't have to worry if the warrior was lost in a sea of despair. Lillebarn increased the force of her grip as she pulled Xyl's head closer to her own and tired to stare into the hybrid's eyes.

* * *

_Ulster_

"When did you call him?" Logan asked.

"I didn't call him," Carrie answered. She watched as Rory sat back up still trying to catch his breath. " Rory did."

"You," Mystic seethed. He recognized the voice the second he heard it. "You have caused me enough pain for a lifetime."

"Looks like I caused a bit more," Gray shrugged. "That is an interesting new look. You were going for the demonic zombie, right?"

"You just don't get it," The Sorceror chuckled. "I can crush you like a bug. I am far more powerful than you."

"It's a downright pity you didn't ask for more brains when you got your powers, mate."

"Go ahead and make your jokes. You are going to die laughing."

Merlin held out his arms. "That is one of the best ways to die." He lowered his arms and raised a single finger. "Except for dying from a good orgasm. You do remember the last time you had sex, Mr. Mystic?"

"Merlin!" The Bin Sidhe snapped. "Now is not the time nor the place fer yer blarney mouth."

"Bin Sidhe?" Merlin addressed in a tone of voice that said he didn't notice up until that moment. "Were you two fighting and I interrupted you." He spun back to face Mystic. "Sorry It looks like I'm going to have to wait for my turn."

"It's fine by me. I'm going to be able to kill that faerie faster, knowing that I will get a chance to finally murder you."

"Well it will be a bit of a long wait for me," The halfling checked his watch. "I might as well give this broad a good luck kiss."

"Ye are too calm," the Sidhe whispered a Gray approached her.

"Just close your eyes and relax." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. A bolt of lightening struck the ground right behind them, casting a falsh of illumination over trhe couple "Good luck." He stumbled away from her. He no longer looked the virbrant and confident warrior he was seconds before. His lids were drooping and gray circles were noticible under his eyes.

"Okay, playtime is over."

"Aye," The Bin Sidhe opened her eyes widly. The light that radiated out seemed brighter than before. Her pale lavander color had returned to her body, limp hair turned lush and full, the tears in her dress became mended and the faded glow that surrounded her body had returned. She had felt rejuvenated from the force and power of his kiss. "Its time." She cried out at the top of her lungs as she instantly became the worm once more and charged straight forward into Mystic.

"Shit!" Mystic sent forth dark blast after dark blast. Each charge only caused the worm to pause a few times before it continued forward nonstop. Mystic created a large shield made out of the dark energy. The worm continued forward pushing against the barrier until it shattered.

Gray watched as Crom Cruach tried to slam itself against Mystic and would have if the wizard hadn't flown from the worm's jaws.

Merlin walked with a weak gait towards Carrie and Rory as the young woman helped the injured man to his feet. "We don't have much to worry about," he grinned.

"Nothing to worry about?" Carrie checked Rory's necks for any injures. A smoke-gray bruise developed across his skin. "What do ye mean?"

"Just look at her." He watched as the worm did it's best to try to snap up Mystic. The sorcerer tried dodge her jaws and form of attack.

"What did she do?" Rory spoke with a weak voice while gingerly touching his neck. "Did she eat the third race's version of a power pellet?"

"I kissed her."

"I saw that," Carrie turned toward her brother. Logan had his hands on the frozen from of Clancy. "What did kissing her do?"

"Lend her my power."

"Ye lent her yer power?" Carrie blinked. "All o it?"

"Most of it. I have as much power as your brother."

"You look exhausted." Rory pointed out.

"Fighting goblins and manticores in London." Merlin explained in the same tone one would use if they were telling someone they would be over for tea after they had taken out the trash. "That was the reason I couldn't arrive sooner. It's almost sundown."

"Ye donae even know if she will give it back." Carrie said.

"She will," Rory said softly. He turned back to his childhood friend who held his servant in his arms. "Ye'll be able ta turn him back into a gargoyle?"

"If he wants," Merlin wanted to sit down, but he did not want to sit on the soaking wet ground. He watched the battle between the two powerful forces.

Mystic transformed himself into a large dragon just as Crom Cruach clamped it's jaws down on his back. She came up with a mouthful of wings.

The dragon pulled himself way and breathed fire onto the worm. It's effort was futile the flames did nothing to the thick hide of the worm.

Corm Cruach threw her whole body against Mystic, her jaws clamped around his neck. They kept writhing and struggling when they both disappeared.

"What happened?" Carrie was the first one too speak. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Merlin left his jaw open as he stared at the spot where the Bin Sidhe was defeating Mystic.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rory grabbed him by his shirt. "Are you telling me you have nothing to do with this?"

"Lay off," the Britishman placed his hands on top of Rory's arms. "I couldn't have done anything. I gave her my power."

"Rory," Logan spoke with a solemn tone of voice as he and Clancy made his way over to them. "Let him go."

"He's done something to the Bin Sidhe."

"Let him go lad," Clancy added. The older man was still shaking off the effects of his imprisonment.

"I didn't do nothing," Merlin waited for both Carrie and Logan to pull Rory off him while Clancy stood behind him in case he might faint. "We don't know what happened, but I assure you it wasn't me."

"It could have been Mystic or the Bin Sidhe," Carrie tried to calm him down.

"Sorry," Rory grunted out his apology. "I'm still shaken up from what he did to me."

"We all are," Logan sighed and stared at his hands. He turned towards the house and the clan. He did not know how he was going to break it to Scherezade and Emer that their leader and the hatchlings was dead.

"We shouldn't be stand-in around her in these wet clothes," Clancy said. "We should get back in the house have a warm showers change into somewhere arm and dry clothes and get some warm food into us."

"Aye," Logan lead the precision back into the house while the rain began to dwindle down. "Let me face them first." He watched as the statues had begun to move.

"I'll stay with you until they heard the news," Merlin said with a somber tone. Once everyone was inside and grieving into their bowls of stew he would call the magic shop to see how everyone was holding up.

* * *

_London, England_

Several Spriggan danced across cement walk ways of London, taking delight in every human they scared. Sometimes they would jump on the screaming humans and cling to their bodies as they ran. Their little hands groped into the pockets for money and, even better, sweets to snack on. So caught up in their activity they did not pay attention to those occupaying the shops and phone booths.

_**WOMP**_

A shovel slammed down on top of one of the slender goblins as the raced by. "Got you," the man who wielded the shovel shouted in triumph. He was in his late twenties with strawberry blond hair cut short in an almost buzz cut. A short and thin beard circled around his jaw. He was dressed in dark slacks and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a tie. The name tag from the electronics store he worked at was still pinned to his shirt. "Almost like a video game." He commented while slowly rasing the shovel to see how much damage he caused to the goblin. He smashed the shovel again on top of the goblin when the creature was still alive, and again, all the while imaging a digital score growing larger. "How is my mum?"

Another man around the same age stepped out of the phone booth his friend had been guarding. "She's fine," he was corpulant and dressed in bleach splattered jeans and a t-shirt with faded logo of something that could have been from a video game or from a Science Fiction show. "Wants to know if we are coming over soon."

"Tell her we are trying to make it." The bearded man said. He raised the shovel a few inches to see how much damage had been caused. The goblin almost looked like a flattened cartoon character, except it's eyeballs were smashed into the skull and blood was leaking out of the mouth and ears.

The other man nodded as he brought the reciever to his mouth. "Hullo Barbera? Shaun says we are tryin to make it? You are going to fix us your roast, and you have some beer in the fridge?"

"Let me talk to her, Ed." Shaun traded the shovel for the reciever and waited until his friend had stepped out. "Uh, Mum, about coming over-" He paused in midspeech when he heard the distinct voice of his step father on the other end. "Hullo Phil. I understand my mum is putting herself through a lot of trouble for his." While he had exchanged the phone with Ed his mother must have done the same with Phil. "We are stuck in the middle of London. No we are not at the Winchester, and it's not traffic either." He watched in shock as Ed was preparing to fight with one of the red panther monsters with the scorpion tail. "If you turn on the telly or look out the window." He heard his stepfather's repimand while he reached down for the only other weapon they took with them.: A wrench. "I have to go now." He hung up and bolted from the booth.

The decapitared head of the monster landed right onto his shoes, spraying him with some of the blood.

"Shaun!" Ed had the shovel raised above his head. "He just came out of nowhere."

Shaun didn't answer his friend, nor did he look at the eerie human like face of the creature. He stared at the man before him, the one responsible for killing the beast. The strange man appeared to have been at the same age of Shaun's mother and wore his brown hair in four pony tails. His hair was not what drew his attention, it was the man's sword.

"Sorry if I had frightened you," the older man apologised. He was not dressed for fighting monsters. His attire of choice was a buisness suit, dark gray in color with a navy blue shirt and a black tie. "I didn't really have much of choice of wich direction the manticore's head would have taken."

"Is that what that thing was?" Ed pointed at the manticore's body with a plump, sausage like finger. "What about that?" He nodded towards the remains of the goblin.

"A Spriggan," the older man answered in a matter of fact tone.

"You seem to know a lot about these things," Shaun finaly remembered how to talk.

The man nodded. "You both seem to be capable fighters, but the wrench in your hand is the only thing that can kill that spriggan, unless there is an abundance of iron in the shovel."

"Not certain," Ed answered wile rasing the shovel back up.

"They need more iron?" A voice called from above. The three men stared up at the sky. A large creature smiled, or it seemed that his beak was set in a smile, at them. He appeared humanoid in form with a body covered in a thin pelt of greenish brown fur. His lower feet ended in lion like paws and he had a lion like tail as well. He was dressed in what looked like a blue speedo and a leather jacket. A tuft of brown hair crowned his head. He was kept in the air by a large pair of feathered wings. "Got plenty of it." The creature dropped down and held a crow bar out towards the men.

"What the bloody hell is he," Ed asked. His eyes seemed to double in size.

"He's not in league with the monsters is he?" Shaun asked. He had heard stories about strange creatures that fought criminals from America, the same creatures that many of the citizens in London have reported sighting. He had also played several games where the human heroes were aided by large creatures that some may have mistaken them for monsters. The creature that stood in front of them resembled Gar from the third Breath of Fire III. "He can talk."

"Been talking since I was four," the large creature replied.

"Don't have to be afraid ," the old man told them before turning to the creature. "When did you wake up?"

"Sunset was minutes ago. Some of Merlin's bandmates told us what happened."

"You are fighting the spriggans and manticores?" Shaun wanted some form of confirmation. "Like the American Gargoyles fight criminals?"

"Righto," the gargoyle nodded. "Also looking for fighters in London like yourselves and making sure they have iron weapons." He pointed towards Shaun's shirt, where the manticore blood had stained it. "You might want to be a bit more careful there, chap. It looks like you already got some red on you."

"We'll help fight," Sean smiled at Ed. What they engage would be dangerous, but they will have more fun than any video game.

* * *

_Amboassayr, Madagascar_

Huitzlopochth glared at the demon the moment he arrived on his part of the island.The bald man was the more wary of the Cubus's presence than the other members of the Unseelie. He kept a short distance from the demon while the two walked through the short field of humans training in physical activity.

"You have set up your operation quite well," The Cubus watched as several men and women fought against each other using thick wooden staffs. "It's nice that you have an army of mortals."

"You can call them cannon fodder if you want," the Mayan did not soften his expression. It was impossible for the Cubus or anyone to ses the true emotional displeasure expressed by the Unseelie. He wore a mask of gold across his face with a thin protective sheet of obsidian covering his right eye. Most of what he wore was gold. Across his chest he wore a metal breastplate, bands of gold were wrapped around his arms and on top of his head was gold crown with several feathers. The only non gold thing he wore was his loincloth, the belt that carried his knives and his leather sandals.

"Is that what you call them?" The Cubus raised his brows. "You are going to use them to attack the mainland?"

"After we fight the opposition on the north part of the island," Huitzlopochth spoke in a matter of fact kind of tone. "Its my people verses the Madagascar government."

"They side with their officials over a deity?"

"They claim to have a divine being on their side," the Mayan said.

"They have their own holy entity?"

"One that they claim is real."

"I see," the Cubus took note of the bitter tone in his voice. "It bothers you that you are not a real member of the third race, yet you are playing in the big league with the big boys. Don't worry. There will be another like you. He can claim to be a deity like you and with two against one, well I no longer need to continue."

"Who is he and when is he arriving?"

"An American sorcerer full of bitter resentment. He should be arriving about now."

A giant white worm and dragon appeared before them. Several of the human warriors screamed at the sight of the monsters until Huitzlopochth told them to calm down and keep training. Both monsters were locked together in a deep hold as they wrestled around on the ground.

"This is him?" Huitzlopochth asked in disbelief. He had no idea if one of the monsters was the sorceror.

"The dragon," The Cubus answered.

Both monsters held on tightly to each other as they glowed in a brilliant white radiance and shrank back into two humanoid forms. The still ethereal Bin Sidhe pinned Mystic to the ground, one hand was around his neck, crushing his throat while he tried to shove her off.

The Bin Sidhe shrieked as she jumped oft sorceror. She waved her hand over him, from forehead down to his toes. The sorcery's clothes and skin were instantly removed.

"The Bin Sidhe," the former mortal recognized her once she had regained her usual form.

"Demon," she glared not at Huitzlopochth, but at the Cubus.

"It appears Oberon decided to remove that gag after all," he scowled while she apparated out of the area.

"Gag?"

"You weren't around to see her unjust punishment. She and Raven were both guarding Mab's cage at the time of my arrival. She had a metal gag over her mouth."

"Quite the humiliation." He pointed at Mystic's body. Flies had already began to swarm around the corpse. "What about him?"

"What a waste," The Cubus sighed. " He was undone by his arrogance. Right now we have more pressing matters. If the Bin Sidhe is not on Avalon that means other members of the Seelie court are around in the world."

"You don't suppose the deity helping the government is from Avalon?"

"That is a most likely reason," the demon gritted his teeth. "I can no longer stay here. I have to inform the others and then meet up with my spawn." He sank below into the earth.

"Do try and hurry back," Huitzlopochth spoke, his voice dripped with sarcasm. The longer it takes to keep that Demon away from him the better.

* * *

_Cophenhagen, Denmark_

Xyl forced her eyes to stay closed. Even though she wasn't staring into the dark hollow yes of the demons, the darkness had a way of seeping out and slipping underneath the eyelids and force them open. She cold feel Lillebarn's fingers around her waist and neck, the sharp nails dug into her thick flesh. Her other arm was still fee, the hilt of her sword was still in her hand.

With her eyes still closed Xyl brought the blade of her sword towards her face. With a single swipe she cut through two of Lillebarn's fingers and broke the rest. Xyl didn't wait until the demoness had completely retracted its arm. She removed the spear from it's sheath and opened her eyes. The world around her went dark, but not before she shoved her spear into it's left eye.

The screams of pain were distant cries the shadow that poured out of Lillebarn's good eye had completely enveloped the warrior. Xyl felt like she should kick herself for letting her become entrapped in Lillebarn's specialty. She would not allow her to become a complete victim.

"Sinner!" Xyl hadn't heard the voice in thousands of years. It was the voice of the men of law, the men who had hunted her down when she was still human. The man who's horse didn't slow down appeared before her. "You have escaped us once but not again."

"You are dead," Xyl ignored him as she marched forward. As long as she didn't pay attention to them then she wouldn't succumb to Lillebarn's power.

"You murdered me." he was more bloated than Xyl remembered. His flesh had become clammy and turned from bronze to bluish gray. His clothes were soaked and clung to his body.

"You were too fat and you couldn't slow your horse down." She shouldn't be talking to him.

"You stole that horse," a second man of law appeared next to the first. He was the eldest of the three, the one Xyl had tried to save. Like the fat man his skin appeared clammy and puffed. His eyes were completely white and covered with a slick film. "You murdered me."

"I tried to save you." Xyl kept her eyes forward. Lillebarn was in front of her. The visions of the dead men could have been her claws coming for her.

"It may have been a lie," the third and youngest man of law appeared next to the others. His body had decomposed the most. Grimy gray flesh was stretched across his bones. Some of his skin hung in tatters and clumps. There was a distinct tear in his robes form where she had stabbed him. "You are a liar."

"I told the truth." Her grip tightened across her hilt.

"You murdered us," all three said in unison. "You stole, sold your body."

"I only murdered one of you."

"You are evil!" They cried out in unison.

"Enough." She stabbed each with her sword. One by one they faded away. Xyl cannot allow herself to be distracted. She knew in real life she was stabbing away at the fingers of the demon. The demoness was still in pain from the damage to her hand, teeth and eye to pose too much of a threat.

"Mother?" The new voice brought her to pause. Like with the men it was a voice she hadn't heard in over thousands of years. It was the voice of her eldest son. "Mother turn around."

No, she would fall for such an easy trick. She continued cutting away at the solid mass with her long nails. Her fingers felt warm and sticky from an unknown substance.

"Won't you look at us mother?" The voice of her daughter piped up next. Xyl did not care to see the illusion of her children.

"Please mama," the sound of her youngest caused Xyl's heart to pause. "We miss you and may never see you again."

"We will meet once more," she continued clawing, even shoved her hands against the mass.

"No we won't mother." Her eldest spoke in a solemn tone. "You are going to a very bad place."

"I will defeat the demons," Xyl said. "I will be redeemed."

"No you won't, mother."

"Sorry mother," her daughter spoke again. "You are going to a very bad place because you are bad."

"You would have starved." Her clawing slowed. "I did it all so you would have food and clothing."

"You broke the law," her eldest two children spoke together. "You will be punished."

"I was promised."

"The promise won't come true," Her youngest son spoke again. "You murdered an innocent man."

"He would have killed me."

"You are evil." All three said at once.

"No!" She plunged her hand deep inside the mass she had been clawing at. Her hand enclosed around something the size and shape of an egg and hard as a rock "I will be reunited with my real children!" She pulled her fist and the object out and squeezed as hard as she could and felt the material cracking.

The darkness that had surrounded shattered, returning it to the street and damaged cars. The howl of pain coming from Lillebarn increased to a high pitched squeal and was silenced almost immediately.

Xyl stared at the object in her hand. The crystal she had pulled out was covered in cracks and dripped the slick black substance onto the asphault. She starred back at the demoness and the gaping hole in the center of her chest. More dark blood oozed out. Xyl squeezed the crystal even further until it had shattered. She watched as Lillebarn fell backwards and broke into several pieces once her body came in contact with the ground.

* * *

_Tangjiahe National Nature Reserve,China_

The Kiyamei paused for his breath for a mere second. The battle was far from over even though he had only sent the gargoyles who had attacked him first running back towards the more greener areas. He would kill them later. He had already burned them, sent whirling blades to lay deep incisions into their flesh and one of his acid bombs successfully burned off the taloned off foot of one.

"You fight well," the demon commented before breaking the sword of the Japanese gargoyle in half. The blade did not cut through his demon flesh as he squeezed with all his strength.

"My sword," Yama hissed. Shock washed over him, leaving him an empty feeling inside. Tha sword was a gift from Kai nearly thirty years ago for being the most skilled at Bushido from all of his rookery. He lost count of how many battles he had used it in. "My sword!" Anger quickly relaced the empty feeling as his eyes became illuminated.

"My sword," Kiyamei had revereted Yama's anguished cry to a sniveling whine. He had both of his hands filled. One arm kept sending blades and acid at those fighting in the air while his other arm sent figures of fire at the others. The being made out liquid metal seemed to drink up most of those attacks "Are all you mortals such children these days?"

Yama answered with a deep roar and hurtled his body against the stooped back. His claws sank into the demon's flesh and tried to ignor the brning and itchying feeling caused by the demon's black blood.

Kiyamei hissed and turned around with enough force to send the gargoyle flying off his back. He formed an acid mist bomb in his hand and threw it at the gargoyle.

The yowling cry of pain was not the roar of the gargoyle and came only a second before rapid lazer fire struck Kiyamei. The demon ignored the surrering mutate. The dumb creatures had used one of his bat like wings to block the acid. He turned his foucus to the one who was constantly fireing at him.

It was the male human in the gold armor, and wearing a a helmet and mask that resembled a wild canine.

Kiyamei's hand changed into skewer just as he turned and ploughed his arm through the man's armor, through the chest and cursed the fact he had missed the heart.

"Harry!" The human woman cried as she ran towards them. Her own guns fireing more of the lighting like projectiles at his body.

Kiyamie slammed the armored man down and threw fire towards the woman. He scowled at the fact the liquid metal being had pounced on it instantly, but not without some damge inflicted onto the woman's feet. He could not dwell on that fact when the others were attacking him.

* * *

_Natal, Brazil_

Screams from fear and pain were music to the Cubus's ears. He was ready to visit with his son. He wanted to see how much progress the younger demon had caused. He wanted to check in right after his visit with Huitzlopochth, but the sight of the Bin Sidhe fighting the sorceror put a cramp on his plans. He had to travel around the world to give the Unseelie the news. The whole flight took an hour of his time.

He landed where the scent of his son was the strongest. "Where is my spawn?" He looked around. There were several decapitated heads lining the mortar covered surface of brick wall. Some of them were human. Others belonged to dogs, cats, cattle, chickens and pigs. The decapitated bodies were piled into a corner. Several humans were hanging upside-down from the rafters of a building in front of the Cubus. He drank in on their screams and crying.

"I'm right here," the smaller demon emerged from the shadows of an alley. He was dragging along a long rope chain that had the wrists of three other humans bound together. Two of them were men and one was a woman. All three had bruises covering their faces. There was no other sign of life. The rest of the buildings appeared vacant and the nearby well did not have any birds fluttering around it. The Cubus didn't notice if there was water or not.

"You did all this?" The Cubus pointed at both the living bodies and the heads on the wall. "I am quite impressed."

"I didn't do it all by myself," the younger demon shrugged. "Some of the dark beasts and goblins did their fare share of damage."

"Are any of them around?"

"They left over an hour ago," the spawn grabbed onto the back off one of the bound man's neck and slammed his face onto the rock hard clay. "They needed to feed."

"We have a bit of a problem. It appears the Seelie are aware of our goals and are taking a stand against our forces."

"They are warning the others about how we are using them as pawns and for cannon fodder?" The younger demon spoke softly.

"Not so loud," he grabbed onto his spawns lips and looked around him. There was no sign of a goblin, troll or imp. "They are just fighting us. Even if they knew their brethren were just pawns they can do nothing about it. They can't tell the Unseelie. Their darker cousins wouldn't listen."

The spawn had noticed something in the well. "What is that?"

"What?" The Cubus turned towards the well just a headful of damp lifeless hair and seaweed ducked down. He swore under breath and raced towards the well. "Carry on."

"Becareful, my sire," the younger demon turned back to the hanging humans. His eyes fell on the wriggling form of a frightened twelve year old. "I shall carry on." He pressed one of his claws against the child's chest and cut across. The child had been almost silent up until that point with just a few frightened whimpers. When the spawn's claws dug into his flesh he let out a yowl. "That is what I like to hear."

"Monster," the woman right next to the boy spat at the young demon. "Devil child. I will send you back to hell."

"Is this your filho?" The spawn asked while grinning. He did not remove his claw from the boy's chest. "I shall prolong his pain before I kill him."

The woman thrashed against her bindinings. "Beast! Monster, Demon. I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what?" He noticed how silent the other humans where. Perhaps his father had taken care of the spying fae and returned. He would address his sire after he had finished his fun. "Swing like a pentulum with the mere hope you might tap me on the forehead?" He laughed, closing his eyes as he took in her suffering. He didn't stop until he heard something crouching. He opened his eyes just as something struck his fur. "What is this?"

"Praise the lord, thank you lord, we are saved, thank you," the various pharses were exchanged amongst the prisoners.

The cubus stared up at what they were talking about. His eyes were met with the eyes of a man dressed in a camaflouge uniform. "More toys," the spawn grinned just before he felt a surge of electricity travel through his body. He felt the tingiling and burning all over, but it wasn't quite a real pain. "You'll have to do better than that."

More soldiers stepped out from where the were hiding, all of them were armed with water guns. They were the large plastic guns, equiped with pumps to enable them to release a long and powerful stream of water. All of them aimed and fired water at the spawn.

"What is this," the spawn hissed as he was hit with the sprays. The water was just ordinary water, not some enchanted liquid. It did cause him to have a slight burning and itching sensation. "Holy wat-" he did not get to finish. Another surge of electricty shot through him. The pain was magnified by the water.

"Now!" one of the soldiers shouted. A net was thrown ovr the head over the Spawn. "That should him."

Hold him? There is no net that could hold him. He studied the woven myterial, his eyes focused on the bits of metal woven in at certain places. He touched one of the pieces and instantly withdrew. It was silver, not just ordinary silver, silver that had been treated. There was nothing he could do except glare at his captors. His eyes were drawn to the lead soldeir and the strange tiny badge on his right chest. The eye and pyramid emblem was made out of polished brass.

* * *

_Atlantic Ocean, off the coast of Brazil_

The Cubus had followed the movement of webbed toes through the underwater tunnel. He knew the humans could never have built such a contraption in their well and it was the fae's way to travel from one watery area to another. He noticed fish before the tunnel widened and the webbed feet getting closer. He increased the speed of his swimming and reached out for a one of the woman's ankle.

The female entity thrashed when she felt his hand grab onto her. "No!" Her scream was accompanied by several bubbles.

"You slick little spy." The Cubus pulled her closer until he could wrap an arm around her chest. He felt her rough armor of, skeletons, shells and barnacles cutting into his flesh, the fish scales were sewn together to create her cloths. "This is all your doing!"

Melusine continued to thrash even when the Cubus had flown up and carried her out of the water. "You already have lost."

"You think so?" The Cubus pointed at the water. Fire rained down from his hand and into the waves. Bubbles foamed on the surface and set up a geyser of stream long with the dead bodies of several dolphins, sea turtles, and sting rays. A dozen seagulls fell from the sky. "You will not get your message out now that I have killed your messengers." He enjoyed the way she stared at the animals in shock and sorrow. "I only killed the ones that were close enough for you to communicate with. Now for you." Both of them disappeared.

* * *

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

The scent of various metals greeted the noses of the immortals once they had apparrated in the steel factory. The scent of iron was the largest. The Cubus had selected the place because it was still in operation and it was closed for the day.The late afternoon sun poured in through the windows

The demon headed straight for one of the machines that dumped liquid metal into vats to be mixed together. "Don't worry my dear. There is no one to interrupt us." He sought out the one that had the strongest scent of iron. "I don't really like my women this skinny, perhaps I will have to fill you up. He shoved her onto the pointed end, the force of his strenght caused the spout to break through her armor and cut into her belly, and used his tail to turn it on.

"Too late," Melusine choked out the words. She felt excruciating pain through her body when the liquid metal poured into her.

"Too late for you," the demon gloated. He watched as her body began to turn a darker shade of gray. Her skin shriveld like a prune. "I have waited far too long for this. I'm not going to allow you or any of your fellow out casts to ruin it."

Melusine's body continued to wither and dry out. "Warned." It was nearly too painful for her to speak.

"Your little fish friends are dead. Unless you have another creature loyal to you and able to carry out your messages."

"Undine..." the last word was choked out before her body had shriveled to a mummy like state. Liquid metal bubbled up out of her mouth and trickled out of the corners of her eyes.

The Cubus turned off the machine and pulled her body off and set it down into one of the vats. He flipped the switch back on and covered her corpse in the molten lead before turning it back off again. There was going to be a small mess for the humans to clean up in the morning, of course there would be if the gates of hell hadn't been open yet.

"I may come back and claim you as a trophy," he said to the lump covered in metal. He needed to take a brief nap before transferring his champion to the city of his choice.

* * *

_Tangjiahe National Nature Reserve, China_

Robyn kneeled next to Harry, ignoring the sharp pain from her cracked armor where it stabbed into her side. She knew about Harry's injuries but she could no longer fight. The main charge for her lazer rifle had been spent, her long knife broken in half and she was out of her other throwing knives. Both her boots were deformed, covered with dark burn marks. She peeled them off with her left hand to discover the first and second degree burns covering her feet, ankles and calves. Her right arm was broken from the fight

"How are you holding up?" Vahril asked. She was having trouble seeing out of her right eye, due to the fact the lids were swollen closed. Most of her other cuts were dressed. Her one broken hand was wrapped in an ace bandage and she limped around the injured. Her hand was broken after she and Gawain had cut of several of the demons wheel like spokes, hobbling it

"I'll be fine," She answered. She hoped she would not have to speak much longer. The cut on her mouth was caked with blood. "Hope they can make it." She refered to Harry. He was out cold due to the force of his head striking the ground. Robyn had removed his armor and applied pressure to the chest wound the Cubus had inflicted. Vahril had dressed his wound with several sterelized pads and wrapped enough gauzed to cover up his chest.

The other injured and unconcious man was Ryoma. His own sword had gone entirely through the demon's mid section before the monster used his own blades to slice off some of Ryoma's armor and throw the man down. The final blow was rollowing over the human, right before he lost part of his one wheel to Vahril and Gawain. It was enough to cause the hero to revert back to the school teacher.

"Hell finish it," Vahril nodded at the wall of silver and turned around for the others. Her mate, Gawain had his tail and legs covered in second degree burns, the tip of his tail and two of his talons one his left foot were charred. His wings were completely swathed in bandages. They were nearly tattered from the battle and his right arm was broken.

Yama looked like he wanted to remain fighting, but the minor breaks in both legs prevented him from standing. Several sterile pads covered his wings. He had burns and cuts on his arm, three long slashes down his chest. One of his horns was hanging by a thread before Vahril healed him. It was almost a blessing dawn had come and sealed both him and Gawain in a healing stone slumber.

Fang was in a worse shape. He suffered from a compound fracture in his left leg. Vahril had to push the bone back before wrapping it up. She applied gauze to the mutate's bleeding head wound and completely covered the remaining stump that was Fang's right wing. The acid had burned half of it off and she had to cut off some more flesh to keep the acid from crawling even higher. The bandages came from Vinnie who landed the air ship half an earlier so the other gargoyles could climb inside to rest. Both Yama and Gawain insisted on battling until dawn and were willing to rest out in the open.

"I hope," Robyn nodded. She was almost certain she was correct. As they fought the demon his color grew darker. It went from bright reddish brown too a deep mahogany and the flames on the top of it's floating face had dwindled in size.

The small explosion brought their attention to the Matrix. The tower of silver had shattered into a million of droplets that showered into every direction. The droplets that struck the Redemption squad did not sting and actualy felt cool to their burns.

Kiyamei was still standing. "I win," his coloration had turned black. The flames on his head were mere embers. "It was a good try," he brought his hands weakly together to applaud them. "That thing covered me and weakened me, but I defeated him, and by the looks of things I have nearly defeated you."

"You are the one who is almost dead," Vahril claimed. She stood up, ready to fight him a little further. She could hear the electricity gathering around Fang.

"We are not defeated yet." Robyn ignored the pain in her feet as she stood up. Her machete might be broken, but she still would be able to get a few strikes.

"You all have such determination," Kiyamei smiled at them. "It is quite admirable, but already I feel my strength returning." He stared at each mortals, pausing at the mutate and alien. There was something behind them, something running towards him at a fast pace. "No!"

"No?" Robyn turned to where he was staring at. She wasn't sure what she was seeing. It appeared to be a copper hued woman running towards the demon. She could not make out the woman's' appearance side from the glint of the light on her armor, her dark hair and her eyes.

A wooden harpoon shot out from his hand straight for the woman. "I will not allow you to strike me again.

The woman kept running. With one swing of her sword she cut the skewer in half and continued even those he kept firing off more skewers she kept running. She kept running. she either jumped over them or struck at them with her sword. One struck her thigh causing her to stumble, by that time she was in front of Kiyamei.

"Stubborn," He created a acid bomb in his one hand and was ready to throw it down on her. a bolt of electricity struck him in his floating face. The acid slipped from his clutch and fell on his oddly shaped leg. "That won't hurt me."

Xyl swung her blade with one arm as she pulled the skewer from her leg. She wasn't able to cut into his wood like flesh. His other hand blocked her strike. She was only able to cut a little bit into the palm of his hand.

"Nice try," his other arm grabbed her by neck and lifted her up he ignored the stab of his own skewer into his arm.

Robyn pulled back on her rifle and fired the last shot at Kiyamei's arm, carefully avoiding the strange woman. The blast met it' mark on his arm, enough for the demon to release his hold on the warrior.

As soon as Xyl landed she pulled out her spear and shoved into the middle of Kiayemei's chest.

The last embers on his face dyed away one spark at a time. With one shaking arm he reached towards the spear and snapped in half. "Broke your toy and two to go" His words were like the rustle of dead leaves. The last spark faded into smoke as his body turned to more of a gray color and crumbled into ash, taking the part of the spear in his chest with him.

Vahril was the one to approach Xyl. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," Xyl nodded.

"What does he mean by two more?" She was the least bit afraid of the strange woman. Robyn had gathered that the new comer was an alien herself. A being from a planet that was part of the same galactic alliance as Vahril's planet.

"I have two more demons to kill," Xyl explained as she slid her sword back into it's sheath.

"What about your spear?"

"It's okay," Xyl pointed to her sword and scythe. "I still have more." She nodded towards Vahril. "Thank you for your help."

"You were the one who killed him," Fang pointed out.

"You weakened him," Xyl said before she turned and ran off towards the west.

"She's fast," Fang blinked at the speed of the strange woman. "What planet is she from?"

"I don't know," Vahril shurgged. she turned to where the Matrix had reformed.

The liquid metal being had formed into a large vehicle the size of a fishing boat and flat as a raft. Inside, parts of him had formed into three gurneys and two seats Both femals were secure in the seats while the mutate and men were strapped down on the gurneys. The two statues were secure in the middle

"Becareful," Robyn said. She felt the craft begin to move, heading towards the direction of the air ship.

"Matrix is always careful." Varhil said. She knew the mass of nanotechnology would not allow further injuries come to them, nor would any of the statues chip

"Are we going to get the good drugs in the ship," Fang asked.

"We will get better care on the ship," Robyn answered. "And even better care at the nearest hospital." Some people will object to the site of Fang and Vahril being emitted and she will move heavens and hell to see them get the treatment they need.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Everytime Elisa exited the stairs and stepped onto the top of the tallest tower of the old Scottish castle she would pause to enjoy the setting sun. She didn't even look at the sky and even if she had she wouldn't have seen much because of the developing clouds. It already felt dark, almost like night despite the fact the clan was still trapped within their stone slumber.

Tiny cracks developed across the stone forms of Hudson, Goliath, and Brooklyn, creating beautiful cob web pattern as it spread across their bodies. Six pairs of eyes of pure alabaster lit up the area while the statues moved. Deep roars were emitted from the three males, roars that were echoed from the smaller tower beneath them and another tower from another part of the castle.

Elisa waited until her husband had finished stretching before she approached him. "Goliath." She breathed his name as she marveled as his over seven foot lavender body.

"My Elisa," He wanted to take her in his arms and run his talons through her bluish black hair. The expression on her face held him back. "There is something wrong." He did not even have to form it into a question. He just knew by her face.

"All three of you need to hear this," she looked both Hudson and Brooklyn in the eyes. The elderly gargoyle was still standing on his perch. The sword he held out to complete his frightening and protective pose was placed back into his sheath. Brooklyn was halfway across to the steps when Elisa had asked them to stay.

"What is this bad news, lass?" Hudson asked. He lowered himself on his perch until he was seated on his rump and had his feet hanging over the floor. He had a feeling something was about to happen the evening before.

"Everything," Elisa summarized what she wanted to tell them in one word.

"Everything?" Goliath repeated in a weak tone of voice. Did something happen at work or with Elisa's family. Were the H.A.M. members who were arrested released? Whatever it was he was going to help his Elisa with the problem, that unless he was the problem.

She noticed the look in her husband's eyes. "The Network is going crazy. The Weregoyle clan in Peru fought against a strange monster. A similar threat is approaching the Sanctuary clan in Africa. There are small wars breaking out in South America, South Asia and Africa. The London clan is fighting the Unseelie. The Redemption Squad and some of the Chinese clan are are going after another monster. Australia is under attack."

"A war is breaking out," Hudson rose to his feet. "Its what we have feared."

"Are there any signs they are coming here?" Brooklyn asked. He had stood tall instead of his usual slouch.

"We are bracing for the worst," Elisa said. "The National guard is here. We have sent messages to the Labyrinth, to Macbeth, to Canmore and to the commissioner. Xanatos has several steel clan robots built."

"We may need them," Goliath felt his hand being held by his beloved Elisa. "Hudson, I want you and Brooklyn to go into the castle and tell the others."

"We'll summon them to the living room and tell them t' gatherthe weapons they have beentraining with," Hudson said as he followed Brooklyn down the stairs.

"How many Steel Clan robots?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know." Elisa shrugged. "I didn't ask. I know he also has his iron clan and Lexington robots ready."

"The Children?"

"They are in the rookery with Jam and Kitty. Alex will create a shield around the room if he needs to."

"What about Puck?" Goliath ran his talons against his loin cloth pocket. He felt the familiar bulge of the dragon statue he had placed there. "Why isn't he protecting the children?"

"He will protect the castle," Elisa explained. "He is going to place a protective barrier around the castle and the tower once we leave."

"Once we leave?" Goliath raised his brow ridges.

"When we'll are going out on patrol."

"The rest of the clan will go out on patrol. You will be staying in the rookery."

"No, Goliath." She shook his hand away from her. "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous to carry you around."

"I'll be in a suit like Xanatos."

"You are staying and that is a clan order."

The command was a slap to her face. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't risk loosing you."

"I can't just stand around worrying. Don't you remember how you were about to die and I shot Thailog?"

"We are against something much worse," Goliath turned his back to her. He could not let her see how frightened he was. "I have to focus everything on the enemies. I will not be able to fight my best if I have to worry about you."

"Then don't worry."

"I have to. Part of me wants Angela to stay. I don't want to risk loosing anyone that I care about." He felt the moisture gather at the corners of his eyes. "And I want Rowan and Rebecca to at least have one parent."

"Goliath don't talk like that," she brushed her fingers against the back of his shoulder. "Goliath?"

He turned to face her as a tear ran down the side of his face. "Please stay."

"I can't." She had to swallow deeply before she could continue. "Chavez wants to me work crowd patrol. I'm working with Cross and Gamble to help the citizens get home in a quick and steady matter."

"I see," he stroked her hair. "Then why did we go through that argument?"

"I wanted to see your reaction."

"As long as you are not directly fighting the evil."

"I'll be on the ground. Unless you get hurt and then I'm using the suit Xanatos loaned me."

"My Elisa." He pulled her close. No much how much protesting he would use she would not accept the order to not join the battle or try to protect him.

* * *

The air of New York's underground felt cold and clammy to the Cubus. The change of the environment a only a minor shock towards him after he had teleported himself and the large party from Isle Imbri. He not only brought himself and Thailog but the other half of the dark race and several ghouls and Redcaps.The Cubus wanted to inhale deeply. He still felt a slight fatigue from the combination of the teleportation, little sleep, and his world travels. Soon it will be worth it. 

"Can we go now?" One of the Redcaps had asked. His cap was covered with a crusty reddish brown substance. It thirst to be dipped in fresh blood. His fingers hovered over the hilt of his tiny sword

"Patience," the demon held up a claw. It was a word he had been saying a lot recently. He had told the same thing to his champion when he told the large creature to wait in the sky over the water near the city. Several more goblins and crawlers were perched on the Champions back. Several fliers surrounded the large creature.

"I want t' kill," the Redcap pulled out his sword. Several of his kind were already brandishing theirs. "I want t' cut through flesh, spill blood-"

"And paint your cap," the Cubus finished for him. "Yes we all know what your desires are. He turned towards the ghouls. The pale green Unseelie were about the same height as The Redcaps and appeared to weigh half as much. Their arms and legs no more than mere sticks. "And I know you wish to feed."

"We hunger," the lead ghoul's mouth dropped. The jaw extended far more that it seemed possible, his chin hung only a few inches above the ground.

"Soon," the demon wasn't sure if he was telling them or himself. His whole body tingled from the excitement he felt. His main purpose would have been full filled. He placed his hand against the wall. "There are many paths to take. We need to separate. Go though the tunnels till you find the stairs that lead to the surface."

"Now?" The Red cap he had spoke with asked.

The Cubus nodded. "Now."

Two of the ghouls struck their heavy metal clubs against the brick wall, smashing away sections to form a hole that was large enough for them, and for some of the redcaps and the crawlers that agreed to travel with them.

"Attack!" The bloodthirsty goblin lead the brigade. He was followed by five others of his kind, the two ghouls who broke the wall and several of the rat like crawlers.

"I hope they are happy. I did sense life." The Cubus ducked his head into the hole to watch whatever ruckus the creatures would cause.

They had already found their first victims, further down the tunnels. Three sewer line workers were checking the pipes and looking for anything that might have caused blockage. Not one of them turned around or could hear what was approaching them.

"Surprise!" The lead Redcap shouted out before he leaped for one of the workers. There was no time for his victim to run and by the time he had turned to see what was behind him it was too late. The Redcap had stabbed his blade through the worker's neck. "Fresh blood."

The other two workers had managed to run only a few yards before they were slain. One was stabbed twice by the knives of two other Redcaps and the third was attacked by the Crawlers. The small beasts covered his body and tore out large chunks with their sharp teeth.

"Blood and victory," The lead goblin said. He grabbed the head of the human he just killed and removed his cap. He pressed the material against the stab wound and blotted up as much blood as he could.

"Foolish," The Cubus bit back against all the insults he wanted to use against the unseelie. It was only because there were more patient members waiting beside him that he held his tongue. "They shouldn't shout out when they are going to attack. Who knows where the gargoyles of this underground terrain are."

"Gargoyles," A ghoul moaned out the question. "Down here?"

"A small clan," he was thankful for the information he had acquired when he was bonded with that foolish immortal, Jason Canmore. "They are not the brightest."

"We know they are here now,"one of the more patient Redcap's said.

"Good." He turned around to face another direction in the tunnel. "Now divide and conquer." He ran as soon as he gave the command.

* * *

"I wonder if I did the right thing," Talon muttered the words, more to himself than anyone else. He left the entertainment area of the Labyrinth after watching Winter lead several of the children on a treasure hunt. The game was her and Maggie's idea. Maggie created the clues and placed them in different parts of the center and Winter lead the children, allowing them to find out where each clue was. 

"You seem to be lost in a large sea of doubt," the soft words came from Talon's side, surprising him in his steps. He turned with a jump and saw the woman standing only a few feet from him. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't Natalie," Talon ran his hand over his head before staring back towards the fun center. "Just disturbed my train of thought."

"What was on your mind?" Natalie asked. She kept her brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She looked like she had been washing the dishes. An old dish towel hung from her pants pocket and Talon could smell lemon scented dish soap on her hands.

"Still wondering if Winter's early release was a good idea." He thought back to when the snow leopard mutate first came into the Labyrinth. She was still injured from her battle with the clan and had a medical collar around her neck and an arm in a cast. After they had closed the door on her glass cage he imposed her punishment: five years within the Labyrinth prison.

"I believe she has been punished enough," Natalie lead him down the hall towards the kitchen. "She was never a problem and deserves her early release."

"Just doesn't fit in with what I believe. I remember how my father was a stickler for criminals serving their full sentence. Elisa was and is the same way too. Whenever she found out a perp she helped put away was about to get out early she would argue with Chavez."

"You were the same way when you were a cop?"

"Pretty much," he sighed. "The only reason I agreed to let Winter out was because the rest of the clan voted for it."

"It's only a year early."

"Not even a full year early."

"You have to remember you are not a cop anymore, Derek. You have mentioned it several times that even though you became a cop like your father you were not into it the same as your father and sister."

The bricks on the left wall cracked as a loud booming from within walls echoed through out the tunnels of the Labyrinth. The bricks exploded outward, showering the mutate and woman in a spray off rubble.

"What?" Talon had only managed to get out before a large creature stepped out of the hole it had created. The cloven hooves and legs covered fur gave Talon the impression the newcomer was a mutate. The long tail tipped in an arrow shaped spur and the spiraled horns told him otherwise.

"Talon?" Natalie could not remove her gaze from the beast.

"Run," the mutate grabbed onto the woman and ran down the opposite direction from where they had came from. "We are under attack. We are-" Talon did not finished his warning. A couple of fireballs flew straight towards them and struck the mutate in the backs of his legs. Both Talon and Natalie cried out, but their cries went unanswered. The over head ceiling crumbled above and fell onto the two of them. Large chunks rained down onto the two of them until they were buried in the rubble.

"Now , now," The Cubus wagged a clawed finger back and forth "We can't let you go off and announcing we are here." He turned to his company behind him. He had two of each underlings. Two Red caps who kept their blades sheathed until they were about stab and two Ghouls who were equipped with large wooden hammers instead of clubs. There were two dark human creatures, similar to the Watcher in every aspect. His team was rounded out with four canines and four carolers.

"Dead?" One of the Redcaps pointed to the pile of rubble.

"Not dead," a ghoul responded in a disappointed tone of voice.

"We can't go down that way," the Cubus pointed in the direction the mutate and woman were running towards. "This is the exact home of the underground gargoyles. They live with the mutates. It won't be long until they answer their leader's cries." He pointed to the newly formed hole in the ceiling. "Follow me." He leaped through the opening.

* * *

He lead them down through the tunnels. The fact there wasn't much in the way of human life was a slight disappointment to him. He was certain the others wanted to kill, to cut through bones and feel hot blood spray against them. The Cubus knew they would not have to wait much longer when they found the tracks of a subway. 

They raced along the thin platform against the wall. The Cubus wasn't sure how the four members of the Unseelie or the dark race would fare if they were struck by a train or if it ran over them. He wasn't sure how it would affect him. He was certain he wouldn't die, nor would it be a pleasant experience for him.

"Monsters!" The first frightened shriek came from a woman in business attire. She was the one who reached the steps first when the Cubus and the rest of his part ran onto the platform.

The canines were the first to succeed in bringing down humans. Each one tackled a different person, the force of three bodies were enough to tackle them to the ground.

The redcaps each were able to stain their knives with blood from two more.

The Crawlers ganged up on a single victim and the ghouls clobbered two more people. They were at the stairs when the struck their hammers against their legs and suck again when they had fallen forward. Their hammers struck against the back of their heads. The pale green fae would wait a few minutes after the bodies were dead before they begin to eat.

The Cubus was the last to ascend the stairs. The cries of pain from the humans were his battle song. He allowed his underlings to attack first, help create an entrance before he stepped out into the open. More screams greeted his when he surfaced. Cars immediately stopped when the drivers has sighed him and the people ran in different directions.

The demon sent fire balls straight ahead into the buildings infant of him and the buildings on each side of him. "Surprise." He grinned before sending his attack onto several of the cars.

* * *

The order was everyone to leave the castle. When Goliath gave the command he expected some form of protest, but nobody said anything in disgust of his command, not even Demona. His former love nodded solemnly and stood tall. She was poised for battle as were the rest of the clan. All she requested was to give her children a kiss. It was an understandable request. Goliath gave everyone permission to hold their sons and daughters. Marle and the female gargoyles went into the rookery to spend some time with their eggs. 

"Looks like we found our piece of the trouble," Lexington glided ahead of Goliath. He had requested to be on Goliath's patrol group. The clan leader wondered if it was because of Lexington's outburst from a few months ago.

"Aye," Goliath nodded when he had nodded the smoke and turned back to face the rest of the team. Both he and Lexington were joined by Angela, Othello, Matt and Frank who carried Boudicca and several of Xanatos's robots. A dozen of both Steel and Iron clan robots followed close behind and ten of the smaller steel clan robots, all structured after Lexington, surrounded the mechanical party.

They dove down towards where the Colums of smoke where the thickest and swirled around the burning buildings. Goliath had to resist the urge to check the buildings to see if there was anyone alive. There was a familiarity to the area and Goliath knew where it was even before Angela spoke up.

"We are near the Labyrinth," Angela's voice weighed heavy on the clan. They had just taken flight when they received the transmission from Elisa. Candy had called Wyvern with the news of their attack. Something had dropped a section of the tunnels onto Talon and Natalie. Both were brought into the Labyrinth medical room.

"Five to one that's the cause," Matt glided closer to his leader and pointed at the ground. The orange-red creature that was running around had stared up at them when they arrived. "What is that thing?"

Goliath dove down before the others. "It is familiar." He had seen it before. The color of the creature's skin, the cloven hooves, the horns and the tail. "Cubus," he hissed out the name of the demon, the same creature that possessed Jason Canmore.

"Hello Goliath," The Cubus grinned his rows of ivory fags at him. "I'd love to stay and disembowel you but I'll leave that task to my champion. I have places to go and certain faces to see." With a curtesy bow he sank beneath the asphalt.

"Where did he go?" Frank asked. Boudicca stirred in his arms. She looked like she wanted to leap down and investigate where the demon once stood.

"He didn't go back down to the Labyrinth?" Angela asked. Her eyes were on Othello who wore the communicator set.

"No," the dark gargoyle frowned. "I'm not getting a message from the Labyrinth. It's from Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" Goliath raised in brow ridges in concern. "Did the demon travel to him?"

"He says we have to come to Time's Square. It's urgent."

* * *

_White Plains, New York_

The long hours of hunched over a computer going over figures and numbers were over. Seneca Sevarius was free from her lab work. She loved being able to test and develop a new product, but she hated having to type and record everything. After work she was able to focus on spending time with her friend.

"Checkmate!" Gwyhena Sidhe shouted after she moved her plastic piece. The child like faerie had forgone her usual hovering and sat down on a well padded chair. Her black nails were at the length of a normal child's. Between her and Seneca was a red and black checkerboard. Each of them had a glass of milk and a plate of minature Oreos. The bite sized cookies were chosen for the fact they cound not be confused with the black game pieces.

"Another for the coronation," Seneca removed the red plastic disc from the pile she had removed and set it on top of Gwennys. She had explained to the faerie that only in chess could they call out checkmate, not checkers, but after a while she gave up trying to correct her. "Looks like you are going to beat me this time."

"I'm winning," Gwen grinned widely and placed another miniature Oreo in her mouth. She longed for the afternoons when Seneca had finished her labwork and could play games and eat milk and cookies.

"Oh yes you are," Seneca smirked. "But the game is not over yet. She reached for her own glass of milk and paused when she noticed the way her friend just sat there with her eyes wide open and mouth set into a frightened frown. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming."

A burst of white light erupted above their heads before Seneca could even ask what was coming. Seneca shileded her eyes as she waited for the mily white radiance to dwindle.

The light faded, leaving behind a woman dressed in a leather and metal bra, a short skirt and hooded cloak. Bulky shoulder pads poked from under the maturely, revealing the muzzles of goat skulls.

"Who the..." the question faded from Seneca's mouth as quickly as it formed. She had to figure it was one of the third race and looked to Gwenny for any answers.

"Hi Hecate," Gwen chirped. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"Not right now," the woman said. She took no notice of the mortal. "I've got some bad new for you and your sister."

"The gargoyles are coming back?" the Sidhe frowned.

"You mean Goliath's clan?" Hecate raised an eyebrow. "He's busy right now. Everybody is busy."

"Everybody is always busy." The small fae pouted and smiled at Seneca

"They are busy fighting your mother's friends and the Cubus."

"Cubus?" Seneca had thought she had heard of everything. "What is a Cubus?"

"It's a demon." Hecate didn't even bother to look at the human. "He's a harbinger sent to the mortal world to take over it and open the gates of hell."

"Hell?" Gwennys eyes widened. "My mother doesn't want the world to go to hell. She wants it to go to her."

"That is what this Cubus had told her and her friends." She stared deep into the Sidhe's eyes. "He is using her."

"Using my mommy?" Gwenny warbled. She looked up at Hecate for an explanation and saw that she had gone.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Goliath ignored the cramp developing in his wings. He can't remember gliding that fast before. The smoke and fire he and his group had seen near the Cubus was only half the amount of the buildings that were burning and damaged near Time's Square. The famous building itself was half it's original size. Rubble topped the jagged edges like crumb cake. The large screen gone, possibly several pieces lining the street below.

"Brooklyn," Lexington shouted when the second in command navigated his way around the turrets of smoke towards them. "What caused this?"

"Something big," Brooklyn replied. "We received the message first from Elisa and only arrived a few minutes ago. Hudson's team is on their way."

"Have you seen it?" Goliath asked. He could hear the beating of several helicopter blades approaching them.

"Just before it flew towards the sky." He pointed towards the canopy of pure black sky.

The laughing was what greeted them first. The same laughing that had unnerved Lexington ten years earlier. It belonged to a gargoyle they hadn't seen in over three years. They had thought he was near death when he was dragged from the castle by the upper half of Coldsteel. The only difference in this laugh was that it sounded like it had doubled.

The solid black creature that dropped beneath the clouds of smoke was twice as large as Goliath when he had donned the Eye of Odin. Enormous wings ended in jagged edges and were lined the same shade of crimson as the monster's eyes. Long, thick horns curved back from the top of his head, above his spiked brow ridges. Silvery white hair flowed from the back of his head, the hairline ran down his long neck.

"That can't be him." Brooklyn blinked at the sight of the creature.

The beast's long snout parted for him to speak. "Hello, Goliath."

"Thailog." Goliath spoke the name of his clone. All doubt of what the dragon like creature was when he had opened his mouth.

"Yes, it is me." Thailog's voice boomed out from his snout. The transformation process had fused his nose to his upper jaw and extended his mouth outward by few inches.

Goliath had so many questions for him. "How?" The sound of helicopters was getting louder and he could see one of them approaching the area. It was still to far away to se if it was a Police helicopter of if it belonged to the National Guard. "How did this happen?"

"You happened," Thailog answered. His blood red eyes narrowed, the pupils had turned into narrow slits. "You and your whole clan did this to me."

"What does he mean?" Brooklyn asked. His eyes kept darting between the dragon like creature and the sky. A small bit of relief came to him when he saw the familiar tan form of Hudson gliding towards him along with his patrol group. "We didn't transform him."

Thailog turned to glare at the second in command "You nearly killed me." He flapped his wings a few beats. The had grown to thrice their original size. The arms of the wings and the outer edge had become covered in spikes. "I had to escape and heal."

"This is healing?" The questions Goliath wanted to ask were asked by Brooklyn.

"I have been healed and saved," the former gargoyle stretched out his arms. His nub like elbow spurs had become long and curved with two more behind them. His knees had the same three spurs. "I have been chosen to be the Champion. I have been changed by my savior to become the one to help usher in a new age."

"New age," Goliath repeated. Thailog had sounded like a person who had gone to a traveling tent of a miracle healer, healed of whatever malady had plague him, and devoted his life to God.

"What is he talking about?" Othello glided closer to his leader. He had his halberd out and ready to attack.

"I am connected," Thailog answered. "I was healed and chosen by the dragon. I am connected to him. A part of him is coursing through my veins."

"The dragon?" Othello's words were echoed by Brooklyn and Goliath. The same creature that his love was trying to learn more about, believing that he was their spiritual leader. "You are lying."

"If he claims to look like the dragon then we know he is lying," Goliath thought of the statue in his loin cloth pocket, similar to the statue Desdemona often carried around. The Creature Thailog had become did not resemble the slender figure carved out of alabaster and into the doors of the Ishimuran clan's doors of their meeting hall. "Or he was fed these liess and believed it."

"What does he want?" Brooklyn knew what the answer to the question was going to be even before he finished asking it. "Vengeance."

"I want every miserable creature in this city to suffer. I want it to become a burning pile of rubble." He flew towards on of the few nearby buildings that was still in tack. Green flames sparked to life around his talons and extended down towards the building.

"No!" Goliath glided straight towards his clone, unsheathing his sword in the process. He thrust the bronze blade down, only to have it blocked by Thailog's wings. Despite his strength and the sharpness of the blade, he had only left a small nick on Thailog's wing arm.

Golath was stunned. The sword he carried was supposed to be part of the dream of Both the London clan and Fox. Was he not the Yin's chosen warrior?

Both Brooklyn and Othello followed after their leader. Othello struck his halberd against Thailog's arm and Brooklyn lashed his lead chain against the back of his head. It was like striking against solid steel. Only a few droplets of blood seeped out of the shall cut caused by Other's halberd while Brooklyn's chain.

Thailog turned to them. His eyes were filled with fiery light as he roared. The ear-splitting cry was not the roar of a gargoyle. The force was enough to cause the three gargoyles to loose their equilibrium and be sent tumbling backwards through the air.

Brooklyn maintained his balance first. His wings maintained control of the thermals in time. One of the flyers had slipped past the others and attacked him, it's sharp beak speared Brooklyn's shoulder.

The beaked gargoyle cried out in pain. He was half tempted to use his own beak to snap the bird like creature's head off. He swung his chain towards the flyer's head. The metal links wrapped around it's throat in a single swing. Brooklyn pulled his wrist back, the links dug in and caused the neck to snap.

Another Flyer had sought out Othello. It's beak had bit out small chunks of flesh in the resurrected gargoyle's tail, left wing and left leg. It'd claws had left bleeding red scratch marks on his left arm and stomach.

Othello roared once he had regained his orientation. He swung out his halberd, first to block the Flyer. The second swing cleaved through it's neck in a clean slice. The bird like head fell to the streets first. It's body flew around in bezerk a few seconds before it followed.

Othello studied the ground for a few seconds. Six members of the clan were on the ground, fighting against the other beasts Thailog had brought with him. They were aided by several soldiers in the national guard. He turned his attention back towards Thailog. His leader had reached him first.

Goliath had glided back to his clone after he had finished tumbling back. He could not give up, not allow another building to be destroyed. He didn't waste any time or make any sound when he struck the creature in the neck with his sword, using all of his strength. The blade only made a small cut, slightly larger and deeper than the cut in his wing.

Thailog allowed the fire to dissipate from one hand before he brought his fist back and struck Goliath in the chest. The building was completely engulfed in flames, not the eerie green and aqua color of the flames Thailog was able to create. They were the same bright orange as the sun. Thailog glided a few feet back away from the towering inferno and released his roar.

The building could not take the full sonic blast. The flames did not die down , but towered even further, sending up a thick column of smokes and tiny embers that gradually rained down towards the streets below. A few pieces of the building tore loose and fell.

Goliath glided back towards him. "You do not want to do this."

"Yes I do," Thailog answered before he turned and roared again. Larger pieces shook loose.

"You want to destroy the whole city?" The lavender gargoyle grabbed onto the back of Thailog's wing and held tight when Thailog tried to shake him loose. His claws, despite the fact they could not completely tear into his flesh, held fast. "Even the clones you have created. You even wish Delilah to be injured?"

"Injured? I want her and everyone to die." He pulled Goliath off his wing. "Everybody here is my enemy. Everyone shall suffer." He threw Goliath towards the direction of the nearest helicopter and returned to the building.

Two roars and he had the building destroyed half way. The top half of the building was rendered into smoldering sections on the ground, like a birdhouse that had been stepped on and set a blaze by a simple lighter.

A single arrow shot towards his back and bounced off, no sign of penetration had been made. Thailog did not even notice.

A small bullet struck his hardened skin. Only the pointed end of the bullet had penetrated his flesh. The surrounding area had raised into a welt and blood seeped around the edge.

Thailog turned around as the second bullet was fired into his skin and two more arrows were fired towards him.

Desdemona was the closet towards him. Her well toned body was kept a float by a pair of her copper hued wings. Her bow string was pulled back with an arrow ready to fly. She had selected one with less feathers and an arrow head made out of iron instead of stone. She didn't want to waste one of her stronger arrows too early.

The second source of arrows came from the crossbow mounted on the mahogany colored arm of Jerry. He was not as skilled as Desdemona, yet he knew when to fire which arrow.

The gun wielder was his wife. Gloria wielded two .42 caliber pistols in each of her clawed hands. Unlike Desdemona her eyes were lit up with a crimson light.

The other clan members carried short range weapons in their hands. The old gargoyle, Hudson had his sword. Goliath's daughter, Angela, was armed with a spear. Broadway carried two maces. Marle had an hallow weapon, shaped like a bat and made out of iron. Cecilia had her staff, Othello his halberd and Brooklyn had his whip

Matt and Demona had finished slaughtering the last of the flyers and glided closer towards the draconian gargoyle. Both of them were armed with automatic weapons. They were joined by the two odd members of the steel clan, most likely people in cyber suits. The red steel clan member was most likely Xanatos. The more lithe shaped one most contained a woman, Fox without a doubt.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself," Angela's eyes lit up. "You are selfish brat who didn't get his way." She ignored the protests from her parents and mate and dove distraught toward him.

Thailog was ready to anticipate one of their attach. He stretched out his arms and puffed out his chest when Angela glided towards him. The sharp tip of the spear jammed against his skin and only pierced him halfway before the head broke off.

Thailog grabbed the female around her shoulders. His large hand grabbed her wing and folded it backwards. He tossed her to the side like her father. She flew through the air, only to be caught by her mother. The eyes of Demona matched the burning glow of her daughters.

Thailog had only seconds of time to react after throwing of Angela. Both Goliath and Broadway flew towards him ready attack at once. With one hand he was able to back hand the fat gargoyle across the face, receiving only the small pain of the maces when they struck against his wrist. With his other hand he was able to strike Goliath in the chest with his fist. The lavender gargoyle was caught from behind by Xanatos and Broadway was caught by both Fox and Matt.

The rest of the clan struck him at once. He did not feel any pain from the whip that wrapped around the center of his neck nor the thick metal weapons of Marle's bat and Ceceilia's staff. He was not a member of the third race and was not embedded with their abilities.

He swatted at each of them with his large hands, trying to force them down . He only used a little bit of muscle and was not careful if he used his claws or not.

The sharp stings of the metal tipped arrows and bullets were actual pain that he felt. It was not even a real pain, tiny pricks. It was the same level of pain he received from the blade of Hudson's sword and Othello's halberd.

Thailog soared up towards Desdemona. He ignored the stings of the arrows from her bow and Jerry's crossbow. He wasn't phased by the weapons of the others either. He grabbed the bluish gray female by her tail, pulled down far enough so he could swat her with a single hand.

He dove towards the walkways beneath him, trying to shake off the minor nusiance that was Goliath's clan. The altered creature growled at the sight of the camouflage jeeps and tiny figures running around. They would provide even more frustration. He pumped his wings with fully strength and flew straight a head, continued moving at his increased speed until he saw a familiar building. A smile formed across his snout as he turned towards it.

Goliath realized where he was headed and shock and horrow filled him. He wanted to cry out, but it was Fox's voice that reached everyone's ears.

"He's heading for the Eyrie!"

_To Be Concluded_


	3. Rain of Fire

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

**The Storm Part 3: Rain of Fire**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Gargoyles_

"He is using her." _Hecate_

"Using my mommy?" _The Gwyhena Sidhe_ (The Storm II: Downpour)

"We are going to destroy one city. Destroy every structure, burn it to the ground and kill everyone. Use as evidence to get the world to sway to us." _Thailog_

_The humans have ruled this land for far too long. It is my time now. Renepep_ ( The storm pt I: The Gathering of Clouds)

"Everybody here is my enemy. Everyone shall suffer."_Thailog_

"He's heading for the Eyrie!" _Fox Xanatos _(The Storm II: The Downpour)

* * *

"He is heading towards the Eyrie tower!" 

Fox's cry of alarm reached everyone's ears, including Thailog's. A cruel smirk broke out across his muzzle. "That is my next goal." He called out to all who was within hearing range and threw a ball of green fire towards the castle. The tower was still miles out of range of his blast and even he could see the the tiny speck hovering over the castle and the outlines of a forcefield shielding the entire building.

It was enough of a threat for Fox. The lithe mecha suit zoomed ahead of the small steel clan army. The lazer rifle embedded into the arm of her suit fired the minor stings of lazer rifle at him.

It was her other hand that was the problem. Emerald green energy build up around her hand and seemed to ahbsorb the heat from the fire Thailog had crated. The attack struck him in the side. and sent him tunbling a few feet before he managed to right himself.

"You bitch!" Thailog's voice rumbled. This was the second time Xanatos's mate had injured him. The energy the armored woman had used was enough to cause him to actual bleed. He turned to her, ready to unleash his full wrath.

Only one of the Lexington robots had followed the steel clan along with Fox. The small robot raced far ahead of the others. It's tail curled or it's back like the tail of a scorpion and fired lazer blast after lazer blast.

Thailog did not care if he was struck repeatedly. His new hide was able to take on several hits without feeling much pain. Each sting was like touching food that was freshly taken out of the fire, a small and fleeting pain. It was still an annoyance. He waited until the small machine had flown close before he swatted his tail at it, snapping it's head off and sending the rest of it's form to crash down to the streets below.

He paused when a helicopter lowered itself in front of him by a few feet. Two more helicopters flew in behind it. The machines must have caught up with him when he had foolishly angered Fox. Thailog turned towards his left as a Quarryman helicopter angled around the buildings. Another Quarryman copter and a National guard helicopter were circling around to trap him on his right.

"Do your worst," Thailog breathed before turning back to face the robots. Two more Lexbots was already whirling towards him, taking on the image of a buzz-saws. Thailog sent forth his green fire at full blast and a spherical shape. The robots tumbled out of the sky.

He was distracted long enough for the helicopters to launch their attacks on him. He felt the missiles strike him in six places. Two managed to zero in on the right wring, almost together at the same spot. The explosion was enough to create a hole through the leather and surround the flesh with blisters. The third struck his left wing and left a another patch of burnt flesh. The fourth struck him on his back, right between his wings, the fifth just above the base of his tail and the sixth his upper thigh.

Thailog roared out in pain. The smaller weapons used by the clan and the machines were simple insect bits and pinches to him. The missiles felt like the lazer burns he received when he was mere gargoyle.

The pain in his wings caused him to tumble out of the sky for a few seconds. He was able to catch the wind with his wings before he would have struck the ground.

"Big mistake," Thailog flew straight for the three National Guard Helicopters. Green fireballs leaped from his hands and struck two of the choppers. The strength and power of the spheres were strong enough to crack through glass. The black gargoyle turned towards his right and roared out another seismic wave. The waves from his roar were enough to toss the helicopters backwards.

He turned to see what the robots would do. To his amusement, they along with the members of the clan who had caught up, head straight for the crashing helicopters to try to rescue the people inside. A few of the Quarrymen rose past him on their hover cycles.

Thailog relished in a brief moment. Already his earliest injures had healed. The small cuts from Goliath's sword and Othello's halberd had completely healed. The bullets that had struck him an the steel tipped arrows had fallen out due to his healing rate. It wouldn't be long before his more severe injuries have healed. He may receive more as the battle wore on, but he knew in the end he would be the victor.

* * *

_Wukari, Nigeria_

It was obvious that Baridi-Enye was surrounded. Her deep faceted eyes was able to pick up all directions surrounding her. She was able to see the humans and gargoyles crouched down like a leopard stalking it's prey. Their weapons were next to their sides.

Her pivoting ears were able to pick ups the sound of long objects being thrown from above her but didn't have enough time to run away from the weapons. She embraced the sharp edge of the spears as they pierced through the flesh in her shoulders, one of plunged down into the middle of one her many legs. One struck her back. A few more struck the long serpent like tendrils that grew out of the back of her head.

"I don't think this is working," Kuvo growled from his place in the brush. The crimson gargoyle resembled a lion even more than usual with his chest and stomach pressed against the grass.

"It is working," the plump human told him. Jared's dark hair was plastered against the back of his neck, the sides of his head and his forehead. Sweat dripped down his face. "They are distracting her."

"They are feeding her," Kuvo corrected. He watched as the demoness was drinking in her pain. The top eye on her angular face seem to sparkle more than the other two. A look that seemed she was pleading for more.

"It's not her true food," Jared reached for a kerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe his sweaty face.

"Its the food she is willing to eat when there is no suffering off others." He watched the group of gargoyles gliding over her in worry. There were only two more spears left. "I fear for what will happen when they run out of spears."

"Oh ye of little faith," Jared pointed at towards the distance. Several dark shapes were gliding from the north. "They are here."

"Are you certain this is going to work?"

"Remember what the historical text read and what was written on the Website."

The last spear was dropped and the pointed edge of the weapon struck her between the shoulder blades. Despite the blood trickling down her back the demoness appeared to have been in more of comfort than pain. The moist sparkle in her eyes died down when she had noticed that no one else was carrying any spears. Baridi-Enye lowered her head till her long snout was pointing down. Her long tendrils pointed straight up a the gargoyle. One darted forward like a striking serpent. A small sound followed. Her long ears were able to pick up the sound as well as the cry of a wounded gargoyle.

Kuvo stood up when he had seen the darting tendril and saw a female gargoyle freeze in the air for a few seconds. despite the dark of the night, he could see the golden spots against her rose colored skin. "Sarafina!" He cried as he tried to rise. He was only able to make it half way before he was pulled back down to the ground by Jared.

"Stay," the human grunted. He had to use ever muscle to pull down the huge gargoyle. "It would do her no good."

"She is my second in command," Kuvo answered. Even as he said those words, two more of Baridi-Enye's tendrils darted towards the cheeta spotted gargoyle.

"Don't do it," Jared warned as Sarafina plunged to the ground. "Don't look." Even he barely could view the wounded gargoyle. Three puncture wounds formed over her body. Blood seeped out and traveled across her skin in small rivulets. "They are almost here."

Kuvo looked up at the approaching gargoyles and the nets they had carried with one eye. The other was on the demoness. He felt the bottom of his stomach fill with lead at the sight of the long tongue shoot out of the bottom of her long snout. The tongue flicked out over Sarafina. The demoness was feeding off of her pain and suffering.

A mighty roar was sounded from the area above Barid-Enye and Sarafina before a golden orange gargoyle dropped down and landed on the demons back. Effa Ra's hair billowed around his head like the sun's corona as he fought against the demoness. His ram like horns reflected the moon light as well as his twin scimitars before they became stained with Baridi-Enye's blood.

The strange looking demon turned around and tried to shake off the former Egyptian Gargoyle. Her large hands had grabbed onto his shoulders while his legs kicked out and his lower talons dug across her flesh and become blood stained. She could cause him pain and feed off of him, only if he wasn't such an annoyance. Instead she reached out and touched him on the forehead with her finger ending in a needle like claw.

A net dropped down from above her even before she let go of the gargoyle she had instantly killed. Her tendrils tried to slip through the web like netting. Two more dropped down on top of her, making it difficult for the long extending to even be able to go through the holes.

"Now!" Jared leaped to his feet. "Activate the nets!"

Electricity cackled over the netting, but Baridi-Enye received no pain. She could grab onto them, yet she could not remove them. They had become a force field to contain her. She stared at Jared, her crystal eyes had turned as black as onyx.

* * *

_Villazon, Bolivia_

The two armies stood facing each other, the tanks were aimed at the opposing forces while soldiers stood on the sides and behind the tanks, each one equiped with a rifle. One side had extra help in form of large and glorious beasts, and a figure that hovered above, using a pair of feathered wings.

"Your master is afraid to come himself," the angelic figure called out to the Bolivian soldiers. His long golden hair floated around his head in a halo.

"He does not believe in overkill," Odin responded in Norweigan, earning a few confused expressions from the soldiers he hadn't explained too.Unlike Loki he chose not to create a grand guise for hismelf and tried to blend in with the humans. He took on the glamour of a Bolivian general. "Our enemy is from Norway," he had explained to his soldiers. "A few of their scientists had developed a high level holographic device that these terrorists had stolen as well a some geneticaly altered beasts."

"That is what they are?" one of the captains pointed to one of the winged lions. "They were able to creat lions with wings and creatures from mythology?"

"Not quite," Odin said. "Their true forms are far more hideous."

"They are using the holographic device on the creatures?"

"They have the Argentinans duped."

"What lies are you telling them?" Loki asked. He flew closer to his enemy. "What false promises did you tell them?"

"None of the sort, Loki." Odin answered in Spanish, with the hopes that some of the soldiers would know about Norse mythology, or at least read Marvel comics. "Unlike what you have told the Argentinians."

"Don't turn it back on me. You are the one with the stench of brimstone about him."

"You can't use your machine any longer. I know the passcode."

Loki blinked. "Passcode? What are you talking about?"

"I shall disable your disguise," Odin's voice grew deeper and took on an echo. "By removing the scales from their eyes." The words echoed through the minds of all the mortals and cast a ripple over the beasts. Thier majestic beauty shifted becoming something more frightening. The Unicorns shifted into Jotun trolls, the griffins into regular trolls and the lions into wolves, the largest being Fenris.

Loki watched as his soldiers stood away from the beasts, several looked like they wanted to run. "What have you done?"

"I have disabled your hologrpahic machine," Odin answered in a matter of the fact tone. He turned to the nearest captain. "When I give the order shoot at the monsters. Try not to shoot at the people."

"Sir, yes sir." The captain waved to the other soldiers and relayed the message.

"Illusions?" One of the Argentianian soldiers shouted to Loki. "You lied to us. We thought you destroyed those monsters."

"Now," Odin called out and aimed his rifle at Loki. "I need to take out his jet pack."

* * *

_Anta Nana Rivo, Madagascar_

"We are almost upon the false prophet!" Luna called out. She was dressed in the tan camaflogue uniform of a soldier. She chose to disguise herself like a civilian. Her skin darkened to match the other humans, she left her hair unchanged. "The true spirit shall lead us to him."

Soldiers around her cut a clear path towards the south half of the island. Weapons fired around and the stench of death lingered in the air. They were almost there. She and her sisters could sense the form of Huitzlopochth and if they were using their true eyes they would have been able to spot the former mortal from miles away.

"This way," Selene floated high above them. Unlike her sisters she did not don a mortal disguise, instead she made herself translucent and surrounded by a glowing corona of white light. She pointed to a clump of trees surrounded by jeeps. "The false one hides within here."

"We shall remove his mask and stab his left eye," Luna called out. "It is the only way to kill him."

"They are the ones who shall stab him, sister," Phoebe joined up with her sister. Like Luna she had taken on a mortal guise, except she had allowed her hair to darken to medium brown hue. "We may remove the mask."

"All things are true." Luna told her.

"False one!" Huitzlopochth floated up from is hiding place. His loin cloth was replaced with one made out of fine leather and was oiled till it shone like silk. His upper body was covered with golden armor and he wore a cloak of brightly colored feathers. "You shall not defy the prophesy."

"Phrophesy?" Selene flew towards him. "What prophesy. There is none that speaks of the Unseelie trying to fool the world."

"I create my own prophesy," Huitzlopochth exlpained. Reddish orange light surrounded his hands. "And this is my prophesy." He shot the energy towards her.

Selene held out her hands and created a shield of pale blue light. The sheild absorbed the energy shot from Huits. "Your phrophesy is that you will be defeated by me, human!"

"Human?" The insult stung him. "I am an Unseelie."

"You may be Unseelie, but you are not one of the third race," She fired off a blast of her own energy. "You are still human."

He deflected her attack with a smack of his hand. "I am immortal." He fired more blasts at her."

"A human mage granted immortality," Selene corrected, her shield took on more of his blasts whil she fired at him. What he did not know was that her shield was absorbing his attacks, making it more powerful.

"I don't have to worry about iron and you do." He continued firing at her while deflecting her own attacks.

"I know your weakness." Her shield tingled from his blasts.

"And I know all about you. I know you are one of Oberon's spoiled guardians. Did he order you to get off your high horse to help the mortals?"

"I am not here to help the mortals." She increased the amount of her blasts. "I hate being out here and I shall have my vengence by taking it out on you." She formed the shield into a sphere and threw it at him.

"No!" He barely had time to try to block the bomb and even in his defense was not enough. He was struck in his chest and sent tumbling backwards.

Selene flew towards his falling form. "As much as I would enjoy seeing your pain when you crash I want to hurry this up." She grabbed his arm and carried him down to the ground, where her sissters and a few of their soldiers were waiting.

"We'll take it from here," Luna grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his back.

"I'll remove the mask," Phobe pulled off the golden mask from his face, removing the obsidian sheild over his left eye. "And they shall stab him in his mortal eye." She nodded at the closest soldier.

The young man nodded back at her and plunged his blade into Huitzlopochth's eye

* * *

_London, England_

The Lihanon Sidhe glared out at the city from her perch on the bridge over the Thames river. Her milky white skin and long train of platinum blond stood out amongst the dark sky. Her pale green gown was contrast in color to tiny and few red and orange flames that cackled from various parts of the metropolis.

The City. Only a few buildings were damages and large messes were made everywhere else. The people were in panic either shutting themselves off within the homes or racing around the street. The damn city should have been hers and Mab's. They had released several beasts to aid them, including a whole manticore pack and an army of Spirggan's.

It would have been hers if it wasn't for the gargoyles and their human friends. The winged annoyance had sprung into action as soon as soon as the sun had set and they broke free from their stone sleep. Their human friends were prepared and had soliders and officers informed even before the Unseelie attack. Some of the human friends fromed oraganised groups of the braver citizens to help fight back.

Several went straight for the Manticores. They were able to avoid their rows of sharp teeth, long claws. They knew the creatures more powerful weapon were their scorpion like tails. The attacked them first. They had either burned or cut them off.

The others went for the spriggans. They were armed with weapons of iron and with. They were able to defeat the underlings white quickly and not only that they lent their weapons to some of the more braver humans. Those that didn't run or hide and tried to use blunt objects to smash against the skulls of the goblins.

"We are loosin'," The Lihanon Side spoke in a bitter tone. She could see a few gargoyles gliding in the distance.

"They hurt our kitties," Mab spoke softly. She had grown further by a few inches until she came to the Sidhe's hip. "Our kitties only wanted to play with them, bat their paws at their cars and sharpen their claws, but now the bad people hurt them. We should hurt the bad people and make them dead."

"That be a temptin' thought, acushala," Lhianon sighed. "The truth be is it we would be amongst the dead before dawn broke out."

"Many would be punished." Mab's bioluminescence became even brighter for a few seconds.

The taller fae brought a finger to her mouth. "I wonder if we did the smart thing. I be thinkin' we should of stuck wit the southern hemisphere."

"Everyone had a spot but us."

"We could of been a bit more convincin ta the humans in the other villages, had them fight along wit us. Shouldn't have started out in London."

"You could have played with us instead." the child like voice spoke from behind. The Gwnyhna Sidhe still wore the light purple blouse with puffed up sleeves and the white jumper skirt with pearl buttons and frilly edges she wore when she played with Seneca.

"Sweet miracle," Lihanon's eyes lit up in delight. "My baby has returned ta me."

"Does she want to help us punish the bad people?" Mab stared at the new arrival suspiciously.

"I want to punish the real bad people," Gwenny nodded. "But I don't know where they are."

"Over there, dear child," Mab pointed towards the cities. "Those on foot and wing who are beating out servants in the face and already hurt our kitties."

"They are not the real enemy."

Lhinaon grabbed her youngest by her pointed ear and pulled her close."Are ye daft?" She pointed to the city. "Its the gargoyles and the humans who oppose us. They are the enemy."

"And those who serve Him." The last word out of Mab's mouth was spoken with such bitter venom, almost as if he could spit it out of her mouth like spoiled food. "Those who don't listen to reason and the truth and are still willing to serve their rotten king."

"Not them," Gwenny shook her head. "The true enemy is the Cubus and the other demons."

"Where are ye getting yer blarney from? The Cubus freed Mab and he helped free the four who were trapped together. He's the one who is helpin' us take over what should be rightfully ours."

"And when that happens," Gwenny dragged her finger across her neck while making a strange sound in her throat. "He's taking it over for himself and those in hell, not Hades or Anwyn or Mictlan, or, Hel's kingdom but the real hell. The firey pit of despair at the bottom of the universe."

"He wants to eat the cake that we worked hard at baking?" Mab asked. "Not allow us to endure any of the sweet taste and cut off our tongues instead?"

"That's his main task. He wants our kind to die and bring on the Apopalips for his kind. He's been plotting for a long time."

"Apocalypse," Her mother corrected. "Where did ye learn o this bit of news?"

"Hecate told me. She found out from a friend who was killed by the Cubus. He knows how to kill our kind and he will. I told Gara and Reggie, but they don't want to help you. Gara was about how you dug this grave, but I had to warn you." tears began to run down her face. "I don't want him to hurt you or my friends."

"Hecate?" The Lhianon Side had no idea the hybrid creature had been free. "Are ye certain?"

"I am very certain." She wiped away the moisture gathered at the corners of her eyes. "I want to help you but I have to go home and help protect my friends." The tears continued to stream and she shook with sobs as she faded away.

"There was no scent of a crocodile in her tears," Mab observed after the young fae had faded out of view.

Lhinanon nodded "She weeps sincerity. I believe Hecate did visit her and warn her, now can we trust what Hecate told her?"

"Hecate loves to play her games," a nostalgic look overcame Mab's eyes. "Before I was punished because of Him, I would play with Hecate. Her head was overfilled with ideas. We use to run and skip and ride rainbows. She made us small and we swam in dew drops. She made us big and moved around the stones in the circles."

"She always was a bit unpredictable."

"She loved to give surprises."

"If something wanted ta stop her fun she would do anything possible ta stop that force."

"Fire and brimstone can stop anyone's fun," Mab nodded before turning to face her friend. They shared the same look before glancing back towards the city.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Goliath glided straight towards the human with non working parachute and grabbed him by his middle. He was thankful he had returned his sword to it's hilt after Thailog had attacked several of the robots and tried to glide away. He did not want to risk harming the humans that were able to jump out of their crashing helicopters.

"Hand him to the machine," the detached voice of David Xanatos came through the steel mask of his exist. "We can't let any of you land."

Goliath nodded. "Aye. We need to be in the air." He handed the still frightened human over to the steel robot that followed it's master. If Goliath had landed to set the soldier down there would be no way for him to glide back up. He could not risk climbing up the side of a building when there was a possibility that Thailog might set it on fire.

"I don't like the way he is just floating there," Xanatos had observed. He nodded towards Thailog with his head. The former gargoyle had just floated in the sky. His wings spread apart to keep him in the air. "He looks like he is waiting."

"Waiting or trying to heal," Goliath said. "He no longer has the metal tipped arrows my rookery sister and Jerry had fired at her and she no longer in his skin. There are no longer any bullets."

"He's like Demona?"

"I don't think he is immortal like her." Goliath answered. It almost seemed that speaking her name was a magic spell. His former love had glided into the area and kept on going straight towards Thailog. "He has a stronger hide and can heal faster."

"We can't just allow him to heal."

"He's far stronger than he used to be. It's going be a while before we can even injure him enough to the point we can kill him."

Xanatos turned towards Goliath. "Please tell me you are still not willing to try and save him."

Goliath closed his eyes. "I'm not certain."

Demona glided at a mediocre speed. Goliath knew that she was in no hurry to save the humans and he knew that keeping the sound of her wings close to a dull whisper helped her get close to Thailog with out him knowing she was even behind him.

Matt was not too far from behind her. He had kept his own bronze wings at same level as hers and was able to glide at the same pace as his mate.

"I sent some of the robots to distract him." Xanatos pointed at the two Lexington robots flaying around Thailog. The machines were not even trying to attack him. The kept darting around like insects.

Demona waited until she was only a few feet behind Thailog before she aimed her bazooka at his back. She stared up, only briefly to see her mate fly over the dark gargoyle. That was only the second she would allow back before she fired. The arsenal was not a lazer, but an actual bazooka that was fired into the back of the beast. The actual projectile struck him in the chest, leaving behind a small gaping hole, surrounded by burnt, blistered skin.

Matt didn't wait for the projectile to strike when he pulled back the trigger on his gun. He emptied his clip into Thailog's neck, creating a pattern that almost resembled Braille.

Thailog roared in anguish. With one hand he grabbed one of the small robots from it's flight. The green flame engulfed his claws and the machine and kept on burning until Thailog threw it down.

Thailog turned toward Demona. The pain in his neck was minuscule compared to the pain in his chest. He did not pay attention to the other Lexington robot, even when it converted to razorblade mode and flew strait into the back of his ankles. The machine broke halfway and few to the street in three pieces. The wound was cut in deep, all the way to the bone where blood gushed out.

"You try to kill me again?" Red serpent like eyes had become illuminated while the green flames lithe up on both hands. "This is payback." The flames shot towards Demona.

"Demona!" Matt released his hold on his gun and soared towards his mate.

"No my love!" Demona new her protests would fall on deaf ears. She grabbed onto his golden body and tried to maneuver him when the flames struck so that she would receive most of the fire.

The fire didn't engulf them. Demona's back, wings, and tail were covered with peeling skin and bubbled up bluish purple blisters with several black patches, and most of her hair was burnt black and flalling out in clumps. Matt's back, wing and arm were covered in blistering second degree burns.

Both of them opened their eyes and saw they were surrounded by some sort of bubble that protected them. The last of Thailog's fire bounced off and around the barrier.

"Buckle up guys," Fox's voice came out through the vulpine mask on her suit." You are about to get a ride." She wore no gloves. One hand was held out over the two weregoyles. She had created a barrier made out of the very air and the moisture found in the air. Her other hand was held out towards Thailog. She had created a shield for her self out of the flames he had used.

"Ride?" Matt asked. His mate had already lost consciousness and he gingerly held her in his arms, careful as not to injure her further.

"I'll try to keep you from bouncing." she sent the bubble to the street. She did not allow it to drop and kept it's descent the same as the speed of a gargoyle gliding in for a landing.

"The pretty little vixen," Thailog purred. "I have forgotten how clever you are, nor did I see how powerful you have become." He tried to increase the strength of his flames. "Are you chosen also?"

"I am not chosen." She felt some resistance to her shield. "I just choose. I choose to protect my family and those that I care about." She held out her other hand. A glowing energy shot out and struck Thailog on the arm. The eyegaurds of her mask seemed to glow with bright green light.

Thailog grunted and hissed when he had been struck. "No more playing nice." He increased the power of his flame to full blast, all the wile trying to ignore the pain on his arm.

The fire cut through her resistance and smacked straight into the center of her . The blast was not strong enough to cut into her armor it was enough to send her tumbling backwards through the air.

"Fox!" Xanatos cried out. The rockets on the back of his suit propelled him to his wife.

"Two in one blow," Thailog said before he released a seismic roar at the two of them. Xanatos had just grabbed onto his wife's arm when they were struck and both of them tumbled down towards the side of a building.

He stared at his arm where he had been struck by the magic. It was lighter in color, a deep brownish gray and covered with cracked and weeping blisters.

* * *

_Wukari, Nigeria_

Three pairs of black eyes stared at the Sanctuary workers and the government officials. Eyes that had been clear and sparkling like diamonds a few seconds before had darkened to Onyx. Baridi-Enye continued her cold hard stare while she reached up to the netting holding her down. Her large hands were able to grab onto the material but the electricity kept her frozen in place. She sent out her long tongue and immediately recoiled. She couldn't taste anything.

"She is frozen in there?" Kuvo had stood up shortly after the electricity was turned on.

"It appears the electricity is holding her," Jared replied. He tried to take step towards the battle field, but was held back by his friend.

"Let me approach first," the gargoyle offered."Everyone, stay back. Do not go near her." His command went to the clan mmbers who stayed back amongst the rushes and to those who were landing. "Try not get too close."

"My mate is too close," the elephant like creature, Mokae protested. He was the first to land and the first to step closer to both Baride-Enye and her victims. He did not stare at the trapped demons

"Not before me." Kuvo ran ahead and placed himself between the demon and the large gargoyle. He stared at her, watching her shake her netting even further and try to slip her tendrils through the tiny holes with no success."How is she."

"Still alive," Mokae answered in a harsh tone. He knew why Kuvo did what he did. If the demons broke through she would have attacked their leader first and not him. He swept his mate up into his arms. "Sarafina?"

"Mokae," she spoke his name weakly and reached up to stroke his trunk. She had a puncture wound on her collar bone near her right arm and another bleeding wound in her arm. A third had struck her right leg.

"I know you will live," he brushed the end of his trunk against her brow ridges.

"Baridi-Enye is contained," Kuvo approached them. "We just don't know how to kill her."

"Me," they were answered by a stranger. "I will kill her." the creature who had addressed him looked somewhat human. Her copper skin was more like a gargoyle's skin. Her legs and arms below her elbows appeared to have been covered in a thicker hide. Bony lumps of flesh started behind the sharp spines on her brow ridges and extended back to her head. Her hair was smooth and black, except for the places where a few streaks of gold lined through it.

"What are you?" Kuvo growled out his demand.

"I am the demon slayer." She responded and pulled out a scythe from its sheath on her back.

"Demon slayer." Kuvo wasn't sure if he could trust the new comer. He didn't know what she was or if she was on their side.

"She came out of no where," a lavender gargoyle had answered. He had the short and bristling mane of a zebra and the same pattern of stripes covering his body.

"Kuvo," Mokae whispered from behind him. "Look at Baridi-Enye's eyes." The dark eyes of the demon had paled into pearls. The creature was afraid.

"I will have my redemption," the slayer brought down her scythe in two quick slashes. The curved blade cut through the netting and sliced off the ends of two of Braid Eye-s tendrils. A third cut and she managed to free the demoness and slice through one of her legs until it was hanging by a thread.

Barid-Enye shrieked as she broke three from the last partakes of her cage. She ran towards the slayer, draging the nearly severed leg along. The rest of her tendrils curled around. Two of them darted forward in a quick snap.

The strange woman flattened her self to the ground. She had missed the second attack but not the first. A long gash raked across her back. She sprung forward racing while low to the ground and rolled under Bardi-Enye' long legs and brought the edge of her scythe up. She cut half way through two of the demon's legs.

The demoness stumbled back. She only had two good legs left and it was awkward for her to move. She turned her head just as her enemy had rose too her feet. Another of her tendrils darted forward and met it's make. A bleeding wound was created in the warrior's arm.

The woman cried out in pain even as she swung her scythe and cut off another tenderil,even as it was raising up to make it's attack. She knew the other three were spent and needed to rest for a short while before they could attack.

Baridi-Enye was in pain and she had caused pain. Her eyes had lightened to a light gray. The pain she had just received as not the kind she wanted. She was hobbled and can only had three of her tendrils. She still was able to feed off of the pain of the warrior woman. Her tongue darted out in front of her rival.

The woman removed her sword and swung it at Baridi-Enye's tongue. The blade of her weapon cut through the long pink worm like protrusion.

The eyes instantly went back as the demon lunged for the warrior and pinned her golden body down with her own awkward weight. She spread out her hand, her long finger stuck out.

Xyl stared at the small needle like projection on her fingers. The touch of instant death has been known to infect anyone and everything. There is a possibility it might kill her. She would not let it touch her. She was too damn close. She just had to kill the last of the fifth ills and the serpent demon. Redemption will be hers.

Xyl kicked out against Baridi-Enye's chest. The force of her kick was enough to shake back her arm. The hybrid grabbed onto the demon's hand, right where the kill finger was joined to the row of knuckles. She squeezed hard. Her rough hand was strong enough to snap the finger back.

Baridi-Enye screamed. Moisture leaked out from her jeweled eyes. Dark oil like substance dripped from where three of her tendrils were severed, out of her long snout like mouth and from her legs. She had healed from where and sheen she was struck by the spears. They were not the real pain, just something that could fuel her. The warrior woman caused her real pain.

A large black panther bounded from the shadowed thrushes. The jungle cat had kept still and quiet during the Sanctuary's main plan. He staid by the side of his wife when Sarafina was attacked. and when Effa Ra was killed. He didn't move when Xyl appeared. He couldn't hold back any longer. The panther leaped onto Baridi-Enye's back and tried to force his weight against her and push her down.

Xyl took up the opportunity and pushed the demon back. The combination of her shove and the panther's weight sent her fall backwards to the dirt. She grabbed onto the hilt of her sword and stepped onto the demoness's stomach.

"Fara Maku," Jared's call out to his friend was mimicked by Tea. "You have done enough."

The panther growled at Baridi-Enye and leaped back away from the demon. He ran back to the thrushes where his wife and the others were still hiding.

Xyl did not even wait for the panther to leave. She stood over the demon and plunged her sword straight into the creature's chest. Xyl carved down towards her, creating a slash shape cut. More of the black fluid poured out from the wound. Xyl cut deep again and a new gash crossed over the first. Xyl plunged her sword into the center of the x until the pointed edge came in contact with Baridi-Enye's spine.

Baridi-Enye's arms and two good legs kept thrashing while Xyl had cut across her chess. Her thrashing decreased when the second cut was carved in and came to a slow stop.

"Is she dead?" Kuvo asked. He had cursed himself that he was not brave enough to lend the strange woman a hand like Fara Maku had.

"Almost," Xyl replied. She picked up her discarded scythe. With one swing she severed the head of the Baridi-Enye. "Now she is. This one can be killed by decapitation."

"This one?" Kuvo took a step towards her. He was till cautious of such a creature. "What do you mean this one. Are there others?"

"There were." She pulled out her sword. With the demon dead she no longer had to keep it impaled. "All of thet Five are gone. I just have one more to hunt down."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Redemption," she replaced the sword into the leather hilt on her back and slued the scythe onto her back. She stepped towards the jungle and kept walking until she disappeared from view.

"That is how she arrived," the zebra striped gargoyle whispered.

"She was sent here by some unknown force?" Kuvo asked. "She was sent her to fight Baridi-Enye?"

"If she was sent here then why didn't she arrive sooner?" Mokae's voice was low. "Safarina might not be injured and Effa Ra wool still be alive."

"She said there were others," Zebra snapped at him. "She could have been fighting the others. She had wounds even before he started to fight."

"Enough," Kuvo roared. "Let us not discuss the warrior. We need to get Safarina back to the Sanctuary and prepare Effa Ra for tomorrow night." Hopefully the worst would be over and they could have the wind ceremony in peace. They also had to dispose of Baridi-Enye's remains.

* * *

_Great Victoria Desert, South Australia_

"So you do wish to fight me," Gidja said. the tall and lanky Outcast said with no hint of shock in his voice nor surprise in his dark eyes. "Do you wish to use magic, beasts, or just fists?"

"Tattler," Kumiho hissed back. Her eyes were a glow with a golden brilliance. Her pointed black ears laid back flat against her head. "Loud mouth, attenion seeker."

"Calling me an attenion whore is an insult, how?" His wiry eyebrows were raised before he hindicated the area around them with a single sweep of his tattooed arm. "We are in an abandoned field, not likely to attract a lot of attention."

"Boot licker of Oberon." Her two thick foxtails doubled to four. Her long black hair was shrinking, being drawn back into her head. Her black gown hugged her body and changed into a bodysuit of fur.

The last insult amused him. "Boot licker that is a good one. Yes I'm hanging out under his robes ready to kiss his toes. You were not there when I insulted him. I thought he was being unreasonable for trying to teach us humility and he forced me to abandon the island for good." He stopped in his laughing to see that she was completely covered in black fur. Her tails had now numbered in six, legs had gained haunches while her hands and feet shifted into paws. Her nose and jaw fused into a snout. Her long ears appeared pointed, more like devil horns than fox ears. "So, it is phsyical combat."

She said nothing and bounded for him. Her sleek body raced through the air and she leaped form him. Her sharp claws reached for his silver skin and dug in.

He raised his fist, now rock hard like a sledghammer, and it came on the middle of her back in one strike.

Kumiho rolled across the air currents and rose back to her feet. Undaunted she flung her tails toward him. One bcame a long coiling whip of fire and extended towards him.

He was ready for her fire attack and summoned a torrent of water from the clouds above. The water headed straight for her tail, quelching out the flames.

She looked like she had another idea on her next move to attack and would have executed if it not were a newcomer, a tall young man in blue robes. Black feathered wings had sprouted from his back like a dark angel and the head of a bird rested on his neck.

"Raven?" The Outcast wasn't sure if he would have been able to take on them both.

Raven ignored him, his knees bent and head lowered until his beak readed Kumiho's ears. He whispered something that caused the Kumiho's eyes to widen and regain it's glow.

"We may continue this later," Kumiho said, her human like guise had returned before she had finished her words. She took Raven's hand into her own and the both of them disapeared.

"I wonder what that was about?" Gidja asked despite the fact there was no one there to listen to him.

* * *

_Manhattan_

All the remaining robots had begun to attack Thailog. Without Xanatos or Fox to guide them the steel and iron clan went by their main program: to attack Thailog. Those that resembled Goliath's form flew around the large dragon like beast. Their lazer cannons fired off several heated blasts at him. The robots designed to resemble Lexington were already in buzz saw mode.

Thailog attacked the smaller robots first. He hurled fireball after fireball onto the small machines, willing to weather out the burns from the other robots' lacers and their scratches and the stabs from their skewers. He was able to destroy several before they were even able to get within a few inches from him.

One sliced into his side. It might have even cut deeper if Thailog hadn't smashed it. One slam of his fist and it crashed the ground. Sparks cackled around it's frame. The other cut deep into his shoulder. Thailog turned his head toward it and roared.

Once the Lexington robots were indisposed he went after the others. One hand he controlled his steady flame and the other he hurled the fire in spherical form. Whenever a steel or iron clan robot flew past his head he released a seismic roar. The robots dropped round him like flies. Some of them he slammed his fist into their plated faces and others he grabbed them and smashed them together.

Goliath had wanted to watch the event and create a plan. He couldn't attack, not with some of his clan members on the ground.

He glided down till he was thirty feet above the ground. It was high enough to allow him to gradually climb the air currents and low enough to see those running on the ground. He could make out the golden body of Matt standing next to Demona. He found the armored forms of Xanatos and Fox, both were moving. The only other humans on the ground were the uniformed soldiers of the National Guard.

"Brother," Othello swooped down and grabbed Goliath by the hand. The black gargoyle's velocity along with the aid of Goliath's wings had propelled them up higher into the sky. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Have you consulted with Lexington?" Goliath asked.

"They were still fighting the creatures Thailog had brought," his rookery brother sighed. " I have also learned that Macbeth is helping the police with the crowd control."

"It would be better that he didn't get near Demona, not with her current condition."

"We don't have any idea on how to stop him do we?"

"Lexington is one of our best strategists." Goliath said while watching Thailog lay waste to the last members of the steel clan. The dragon like creature was worse for the wear. He hadn't completely recovered from the burns brought on by the helicopters. Blood was still dripping down from the gashes caused by the Lexington robots. His let arm was still severely wounded from Fox's magic. "All I can think of is keep on attacking him and do not allow him to heal."

"Our weapons are not strong enough," Othello pointed out. "We all should have brought the same weapon as Demona. We need Fox and the flying vehicles the humans use."

"Or we can use them," Hudson glided towards them. "Look." He was pointed towards the quarrymen on their hover cycles. A dozen of the blue suited men and women flew their vehicles towards the draconian gargoyle. They were armed with just their hammers. Several were carrying the lazer rifles off the hunters. Whenever they came close to the creature they fired and and quickly pulled away.

Thailog responded with his fire balls. Several attacked him at once and he was able to strike at one or two with his fire. The quarrymen would jump from their bike and either be picked up by another or released a parachute.

The non human members of the quarrymen fought along with the humans. Wolf swooped down on his large furry wings and threw his charged up hammer at Thailog's head when Thailog was distracted by a few other members of the quarrymen. The hammer struck the side of his skull.

Both Jon Canmore and Hyena flanked the sides of the dark beast. The weregoyle fired his lazer rifle at Thailogs neck while Hyena released an electrical charge at his wing with an extended finger.

Thailog had just threw a fireball at a quarryman on cycle when the three way attack came. He roared at Wolf and raised his hand towardsHyena. Another glowing fireball developed in his talons.

"Don't you even think about it." Jackal landed on his back. The metal claws of his glove sank into the flesh while the flame thrower of hs other handt fired off at full blast. The flames singed all around even caused the flesh on face to turn pink. "I heard you like fire." He raised his fist, made to be as hard as a quarryman hammer. The same electrical force that gave hammer it's full charge engulfed his fist as he brought it down with all his strength.

Thailog growled and spun around, trying to attack one of the other pack members was pushed out of his mind. The pain the cyborg on his back had caused was just as bad as the missles.

"Thailog!" Goliath bellowed out the name of his clone and came towards him with the sword raised.

Thailog squinted his eyes towards him and raised his fist behind him. One hand grabbed around Jackal's thigh and the other was raised towards Goliath.His knuckles smacked into Goliath's chest and sent him back. Without that interference he was able to deal with the pest that clung to his back.

"Jackal!" Hyena screeched out her brother's name. Eyes that were usual wide with insanity were wide out of fear for once. It took the combined strength of Wolf and Jon to hold her back while her arms flailed out like an attacking cat.

Flames poured out of Thailogs hand, completely engulfing the cyborg. Jackal's screams of agony were brief and died out before his skin blistered and turned black. Flecks of flesh fell off. With a quick twist. Thailog had managed to break the center of his body before hurling it down.

Hyena tried to force herself out of Jon's and Wolf's arms. "No, my brother. He killed him. He killed my brother!" Where once was a strong woman ready to maim and spill blood for pleasure there was a frail weeping creature.

"He will pay lass," Jon told her in his most soothing voice. He allowed her to seek comfort in his arms. He supported both his her and her weight by his large wings. "He will pay. We do not allow anyone to take a member of our clan and live." He gently brushed the back of her hair.

"Canmore," Goliath soared towards the three remaining members of the pack. Both Brooklyn and Othello followed behind him. "We need to talk."

"Not now," Wolf snapped at him. His lupine snout was pulled back to expose his teeth. "We got some killing to do."

"Now is not the time for your stupidity," Brooklyn pointed at him.

"I'm grieving here, asshole."

"Shut up, both of ye," Jon's eyes briefly lit up. "I know what ye want Goliath. Ye want us t' team up and work together." He stared down at Hyena and glanced back at Thailog. The former gargoyle was glaring at the other helicopters that had arrived. "I have signaled for our air ship to arrive. I am willing t' work wi ye until that thing is dead."

"What?" Wolf blinked. "I thought we were already working together."

"Not together enough."

"We have to fight with them again?" Wolf's low voice took on the petulant tone of brat's whine.

"Do what he says," Hyena choked out between tears. "I want justice. I want him dead."

"That sounds more like vengance than justice," Othello brought up.

"Perhaps we will have a little of both," Goliath suggested. He glanced back over at his clone, watching as Thailog watched the few members of the Quarrymen who were still riding around on their air cycles.

"There is no such thing as a little vengance," Jon said. He allowed Hyena to drift from his arms when she was strong enough to fly around on her rockets.

"We need to come up with a plan," Goliath said, his eyes were on his rookery brother. "Have you any contact with Xanatos?"

"I'll check," he pressed his talon against his head phones. "Xanatos, can you hear me? Fox can you hear me?" He was quiet for a few seconds. "I got em."

"Have Xanatos talk with the human soldiers on the ground. They need to get word to have their helicopter pilots to pull back."

"What good is that going to do?" Wolf asked while Othello relayed Goliath's message. He was answered with a jab of Hyena's elbow to his chest.

"The last time they attacked Thailog fired back," Jon explained. "We are trying to keep casualties at a minimum. Goliath wants us to wait until Lucius arrives with the ship."

Goliath blinked. "Canmore is right." It was almost scary how the two different leaders thought along the same wavelength. "When we first attacked Thailog he could have killed us but didn't. He wanted to keep us alive a little longer to play with us like cat often plays with a mouse."

"Right before it goes for the kill," Hyena agreed. Her voice was still dry from her crying. "He's trying to torture us by keeping us alive."

"He heals fast." Goliath stared down at the sword in his hands. "He even heals from this sword and it is the only weapon that can defeat him."

"There has to be something more to the message," Brooklyn said. "Something we are not doing right."

"It will be something I will have to figure out on my own," Goliath said. "Until then we will havev to toy and distract him until both the airship and Fox are ready to attack."

"Why Fox?" Wolf asked. "What does she got that we don't."

"Magic," Jon answered, the images of Fox helping to prepare the potion that freed Jason from his possesion came back to him. "Enough t' cause Thailog some serious harm."

"We just have to inform the others."

* * *

A sphere of fire erupted in the middle of Fifth avenue. The dying embers revealed the Cubus. The once calm demon had a look of panic painted across his face. His plans were being undone.

"Australia, Madagascar and Argentina," he muttered the names of some of the places he had visited. The Unseelie who were sent to take over those lands were defeated. The others were still fighting, but with Oberons minions to oppose them they did not have much of a chance. "Everything was in place, the plan was certain to work. That Undine bitch and Hecate. They were the ones who alerted Oberon."

The sound of heavy footsteps brought his atention to the group of national gaurd soldiers who had just ran up to him. All of them were armed. The normal civalians had already fled.

"Everything seems to be so well organized doesnt it?" The Cubus asked. "The Ills are defeated and my son is missing and you mortals are part of it as well as Oberon's ilk."

"Keep your hands in the air," one of the soldiers barked. The cubus could detect the fear in his voice.

"You mortals really are stupid," The demon smiled as he sent a flame towards them. He turned towards the nearest building and released several fire balls onto it. All he needed was one city, or a burough of a city, destroyed. That image will be enough to secure the world. He knew his champion will succeed, but there was nothing wrong with speeding up the process,

* * *

_Saqqara, Egypt_

Renepep had fed on the source that he greatly needed, living humans. Both heads had swallowed several humans, all ended up in his belly. The village he concurred fed him well and avatar several humans he was full, but he was still thirsty.

"Your drink shall be ready soon master," the female servant bent down in front of him. She had once been an ordinary human woman but the bite of his fangs had caused her to transform into the creature that stood before him. Her skin had remained the same bronze color yet it had thickened and turn into scales. Her hair retracked and skin flaps formed at the sides of her head and neck. Her eyes were turned to a pale yellow color and the pulse became thin and oval shaped. The last of the transformation was her face. Her nose and mouth hard merged into a snout with pits on each side, near her nose. A part formed in her upper jaw where a long forked tounge slipped through.

_Good_ the golden serpent nodded his two heads. That was another thing he had missed, servants. Those who sever him without a second thought. He had six in the village. There was a seventh, but there was a great distance between them and there was something blocking Renepep's mental command.

Five more of his servants entered the room, carrying a plastic child's swimming pool, pale green in color and covered in polkadots. They set it down in front of their leader and ran out, returning minutes later with heavy jugs under their arms. They were filled with milk which was quickly spilled into the pool. After the last drops had they left and returned with large jars of honey. They repeated the process with the honey and the pomegranate juice and the mead. They used large spoon to stir the liquid up.

_Excellent_ Renepep lowered his heads, both were pressed together. The two tongues darted out of his mouth and lapped up the drink that was prepared for him. _Sweet nectar cream_. The mere scent of the drink sent a tingle down his back, but the taste had him in ecstasy. It was one of the few times he wished he had eyelids so that he could close theme from the pure enjoyment

"Doess my masster enjoy hiss drink?" The female servant who had dressed him spoke again.

_Enjoy is an understatement. It has been far too long since I drank of my nectar cream. Even during the last time I was woken I never had the chance to enjoy a single drop._

"My poor masster," she folded her hands across her chest. "You desserve it after caging the humanss."

_I shall give them their orders once I have finished._ He spoke again without even having to look up at her. He did not want to look up until after he had finished drinking.

He had plans for the humans, that part was true. They would be forced to live under his ruling. They would worship him and follows his laws. The servants he had created would enforce the rules. If the other humans do not whish to cooperate he would have them killed and or eaten. Human sacrifices will come once in a while.

He reflected back on all that he had conquered. He ate several humans, smashed some of their beuildings, turned some humans into servants and imprisoned the rest. He had only conquered one village. He didn't care if it was one. He had told the Cubus he conquered and killed at his own pace. If he just wanted the one village so be it.

"Masster!" another servant raced back into the building. "The humanss have esscaped. They are heading here." He rubbed his scaled hands togehter in fear. His eyes had a look of uncertainy in them. He had no idea if his master would snap at him for the information or be greateful that one of his servants had warned him. "They are armed. It sseemss the are foolishly willing to attack you."

_Escaped?_ One head stared up while the other kept drinking. _They dare to escape and they dare to come here?_

"They are on their way," the servant danced around, frantically. "They are fighting the otherss."

_They shall die_ Renepep lunged towards the doors. The combination of his weight and the bulk of his head was enough for him to barrel through the doors.

The servants were right. The humans had broken free from the buildings set up to be used as prisons. All of them had grabbed onto something that could be used as a weapon: a car bumper, a tree branch, a large rock, anything. several were fighting with the other five Renepep's servants The humans out numbered the snake lie beings and my were cringe towards the snake man.

_You shall all die_ If he killed all of them so be it. He could always take over another village, or better yet a town or a city. He lowered his heads to snap at some of the humans as they came near with their weapons.

A deep cut to his lower jaw caused him to recoil from the pain. Nobody could have been strong to have wound him nor fast enough.

"Don't attack him, attack the servants." The voice belong to a woman who stood tall and proud. Armor criss-crossed across her copper body. Long black hair flowed down from behind her thick forehead. The sword in her hand was stained from his blood. Her other arm hung limply.

_You freed them. Who and what are you?_

"I am Xyl," she spoke. She didn't hesitate before she raced toward him with her sword raised.

Renepep withdrew back as she ran for him and dove to the ground before she jumped. He crawled across the sand on his segmented belly. He circled around where she was running and continued to slither around until he had created a barrier. His first goal was complete. He had her surrounded. His second goal was to keep coiling around in an attempt to confuse her.

The woman who called herself Xyl stood her ground when Renepep had begun his attack. hey eyes were glued to the train of golden scales they kept moving around her. She sprung forward towards a random section of the snake and grabbed onto his side with her good arm. She rode along with him as he continued to move and climbed up his back. Her long finger nails were able to sink around his scales as she climbed up the best she could despite her injured arm.

Renepep slowed down when he felt the woman climbing up his side. He came to a full stop when she was on his back. _Don't you even think of trying to cleave your weapons into my hide while you ride it._ He turned to face the woman onto of his own back and darted forward, both his mouths were open.

The foolish creature fell for it. Xyl waited until they were within handspred of her before she lurched forward. She landed on the nose of his right head. She pulled out her scythe as she climbed. Her eyes were on the center and she jumped off his nose, towards his shoulders. The curve of her scythe got caught between his heads.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Rubble. There had to be rubble and smouldering ruins every where. There should not be a single building. If the Cubus's plans were going to come into fruition he was going to have to make sure the city, or at least one of the boroughs was destroyed. He needed that image to show the world. He could show a fabrication, but without he way communication was in that day and age the people around the world would know the truth.

"I know he is destroying the rest of this place," The Cubus mused as he laid assault to another to another building. "I will help you,my friend. We will not let them take what is rightfully ours, not after all that has been prepared."

The guttural cry of a cougar brought him to a pause. "What's this?" He recognized it as the sound of a female gargoyle. It appeared that some of the clan were not fighting with his champion. "Some of you are willing to fight me? Come on out little gargoyle."

The dusky rose colored gargoyle that pounced on him was not a little gargoyle. True she was shorter than him, but for her species she was a tall female with good muscle tone. Her talons grabbed down onto his shoulders while she snarled. Her eyes were illuminated. She was dressed in a crisp white blouse and green vest with a mastching mini skirt. Her golden hair hung in curls around her head.

"My aren't we are pretty one," he pulled her off his body. "Almost a shame I'm going to have to kill you."

Roars matching to those of male gargoyles were heard along with the howl of wolves. His plan to simply snap her neck came to a halt when he felt sharp fangs in his leg. Looking down he saw the muzzle of a werewolf clamped onto his calf.

The gargoyle in his hand roared again as she slashed her claw against his arm. He threw her off and kicked loose the wolf that had begun chew on him.

"How many?" He stared at the small army that had gathered. There were nine other gargoyles along with the blond female. Most of the males had eye as red as the average female, and two of the other females had eyes that were purple. They were accompanied by a small pack of werewolves and a snow leopard mutate. "Brave and yet stupid." He clenched his hands into fists. He was ready to take them all on.

* * *

"How are we going t' keep him distracted?" Hudson asked. Goliath, Othello, and Brooklyn had glided over to where the other members of the clan in were and told them Goliath's plan. The three pack members had told the same information to the few remaining members of the quarrymen still on their bikes. "Our weapons do not hold up much to his hide."

"Even if we try to just glide around him would be a bad idea," Angela had some difficulty trying to keep in the air. When Thailog had grabbed her around her wings he bent them back. He did not break the bones, just merely bent them back until they were sore. "He could just burn us or use his roar."

"We don't really have much options," Jerry said glumly. "I'm almost out of arrows and I think Desdemona is the same. I'm not sure about Gloria's guns."

"I only have one more bullet left," his wife held out her gun. "Not like that is going to do much."

"I will go near him," Goliath said. "I will be the one to distract him. I know how he thinks. He would want to keep me alive the longest, so I would suffer the most."

"What are you going to do?" Brooklyn asked.

"Talk with him." His answer had caused the rest of his clan to blink.

"Do you think this wise, brother?" Desdemona asked him. "He is unpredictable."

"It's only until the Quarrymen's ship has arrived," Goliath clasped her arm. "I am not about to let him lay harm to any more of my clan." He let go of her hand and glided straight towards his clone

Thailog slowly glided closer to one of the helicopters that had approached the area and stayed the distance. He was nearly completely healed from the burns he had received from their missiles earlier, yet the pain was still fresh on his mind. He noticed the copter was just hanging there. The most likely reason was it was waiting of others to arrive. He was not going to give the soldiers inside the satisfaction.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?" Goliath asked as he neared him. "I believe you have made your point."

"Leave," Thailog barked at him. He did not remove his eyes from the helicopter.

"How much more damage are you going to cause?" Goliath made his way in front on Thailog.

"I told you, I'm not going to stop until this island is a burning gravel pit."

"Why do you want that?"

"For what has been done to me," Thailog growled and pointed to himself.

"You did this to yourself. I have offered you a chance to join our clan and you have refused. Is that the way you were programmed?"

"This is what I want," his voice rose. His clone father was getting more and more annoying. "This is not programmed into me. Xanatos would never want this."

"You are being fed lies by the Cubus. You are just a tool to him."

"He has opened up my eyes."

"He has taken advantage of you," Goliath pointed to the castle. The enchanted border Puck had created was more clear. "Whatever has changed you has also programmed you, or was this always part offer design. Were you not ever capable of love? Are you willing to take away the lives of those who once stood by our side? Those that had once loved you? The eggs in the rookery and all the innocent lives who never even come across you?"

"Innocent?" Thailog chuckled at the word. "There is no such animal."

"Thailog-"

"Shut up." A green flame developed in hand and shaped into a sphere.

"No!" Goliath swooped down to his arm and brought the edge of his sword against Thailog's wrist. The cut did not go into deep, but it was enough to cause Thailog to loose his grip. The fireball slipped from his hand and fell straight down.

"I had enough of you." Thailog slammed his fist into Goliath. The force was strong enough to cause the gargoyle to fall straight down at an angle and crash through the stained glass windows of a church.

* * *

_Saqqara, Egypt_

The force of her jump combined with her superhuman strength caused the scythe to land straight down with Xyl. The blade cut in deep, deep enough to separate the heads and the large serpent until Xyl's feet touched the scales.

_Foolish woman_ the words echoed in Xyl's head. _That will not kill me. Your weapons will leave no lasting damage upon my flesh_.

"You think these are ordinary weapons," Xyl kept holding onto her scythe in one hand and limply her sword in another. The bone was fully broken when the Baridi-Enye hurt it and it was half way healed.

_No weapons can_.

"One spear was able to."

One head lashed at her and was met with her sword. The creatures fangs locked against the blade. _It didn't kill me_.

"But a weapon from the same metal can." She was prepared for his other head and raised her sword when the other lashed down at her. The edge of the blade got locked behind his fangs.

_I am immortal_ The second head lashed back, taking the sword and Xyl with it. He left the woman no other choice but to release her hold on her scythe.

Xyl flew back and landed a few feet behind the serpent where she sprawled across the sand. Her skin had barely come to know the texture of the grit before she crawled to her feet. Renepep was having trouble slithering around to approach her with his sliced body. She ran towards his tail.

_You are the tricky one._ Renepep recoiled his tail before Xyl could have a chance to grab at it and darted for her with his jaws wide open.

Xyl waited until she could feel the hot breath on her skin before she jumped. She cleared his snout and landed on his face. She did not take any time to rest and climbed over his head and down the back of his neck.

_You have made a flaw. It's now easier for me to kill you_. His other head had an easier time to make an attack on her with the partial bisection.

Xyl rolled down his back when he made his attack. His jaws lashed onto his own flesh a few inches from her. His mouth clamped down on her left foot in the process his fang biting her. Using all her strength she managed to wrench her foot free and step onto his snout. She raised her sword and brought down through the top of his head. She used a little muscle and forced the blade to penetrate into his skull through his brain.

* * *

_London, England_.

The news on the television screen was good, at least Ekidna had thought so. The reports of the small monsters and cat like creatures had stopped. The remaining beasts seemd to have faded out of sight. There were a few mentions of how the conflict in the Southern Hemisphere were fizziling out in the same manner.

"It'ss over," Blake Edwards said. His pale yellow eyes were focused on the runes that were hanging around his neck. The symbols were no longer glowing with the soft blue light they had a few minutes ago. His grip relaxed on the bottle of Guinness he was nursing.

Ekdina turned to him. "All the battles seem to be fading."

"No, it'ss not jusst that. Renepep is gone." He set the bottle down. "I feel nothing from him. Even that tiny connection I felt when he wass sstill assleep iss gone."

"What does that mean?" All Ekidna knew was that it was good news. She didn't know the exact details, but she knew she was going to like the answer.

"He iss dead!" Edward's serpentine snout was pulled back in a grin. "I don't have to wear thesse any more." He pulled the necklace he had worn for the past three years off. "I sstill feel nothing."

"Are you certain?" She slithered closer to him.

"Joy," he grabbed her hands. "Being releaved, and a tad bit dissapointed." He glanced down at his hands. "I wass hoping I'm be turned back into a human."

"Maybe it will take a few hours."

"I don't think sso," he shook his head. "I felt mysself changing when I was firsst bit. I don't feel any bit of the tingle I felt before."

"Does it matter if you change or not?"

"I guess I was jusst hoping," He wanted his beer again. Half of him wanted to celebrate with the beverage. The other half wanted to mourn what he considered to be his permanit loss of his humanity. He was never completely sure until now. "You sspend mosst of your life ass the sspeciess you were born and then you are ssomething elsse."

"You are something else." She pulled him back closer to her. "In the complimentary way." She wasnt sure what she should say. From her time of living with Dr Edwards she had seen what an intelligent creature he was. She learned of a few of his bad traits, such as his glory seeking, but that was long gone. She still had a hard time of seeing the handsome snake man as a human. "I guess I would feel the same if I were turned human."

"When I wass human I knew what I wass.' He stared into her eyes. "When Renepep wass alive I wass a sservant. I'm not even that."

"You are Dr Blake Edwards. Don't try to be any specific species. Just be." She pulled him closer until his body was against hers and they held each other.

* * *

_Saqqara, Egypt_

The serpent stopped moving . The other head fell to the ground, lifeless. Even the luster that was once in its jewel like eyes had faded. Xyl slid off it's scaled body and approached the other head. She had no idea if it was still alive and pretending to be dead, or if it was just trying to throw her off. With her good arm she raised her weapon, reading to strike at the base of it's neck.

"Racal, what are you doing?" The voice belonged to an old friend. It was the being who had saved her from becoming the concubine of a demon and made her into a warrior. The same being who materialized in front of her.

"Hecate?" Xyl still held onto her weapon when she looked up at the woman. Was the being there to watch her as the warrior makes the final seath blow to the serpent. The being was smiling, and what did she just call her "What did you say?"

"I asked what you were doing," Hecate replied as she landed in front of Xyl. The being spun around her, taking in the destruction Renepep had caused. "You don't have much strenght left. You might want to find a comfortable place to lie down and get ready for your eternal sleep."

"What did you call me?" The weapon felt almost to heavey to hold and the pains from her wounds had increased. She stared down at her injured arm and dropped the sword. The thick bark like flesh was gone, the sharp points had shrank and smoothed into and ordinary elbow. The bruises had become more noticleble. "What?"

Hecate reached out and gingerly tocuhed her broken arm. "There are doctors here but none that can cure the type of poison that is coursing through, Racal." She lowered her eyelids. "I'm sorry."

"Racal," her original name felt foreign to the former demoness's mouth. She stared down at her body. Her legs had thinned and smoothed like her arms. They were covered with large bruises and deep bleeding cuts, several would need suturing. One bruise took up most of her right shin and one cut ran down her thigh from the middle to her knee. She was still dressed in the outfit Hecate had given her. There were a few jagged scrapes down the middle of her stomach. She reached up and touched her forhead. The knobs and spikes were gone. "I'm human again."

"And dying," Hecate started to fade. "You did it. You have met your goal and destroyed all the demons, but you won't survive to see the next hour. I wish there was something I could do, but not even I know how to cure Renepep's deadly poison."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't the other head that bit me." Racal slid down until she was seated in the sand. She watched as several people were rushing towards her. They should probably give her a bed to sleep in until she died, no she had been dead for thousands of year. She was now truley immortal and will soon be reunited with her children.

"Sleep well my friend." Hecate fought hard to keep the tears from falling. She had lost two close friends and the battle wasn't over. "Your name shall become known." She said before she faded out completely.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Wolves covered the Cubus's body like a crudely made coat. The pack had waited until the demon was distracted before they all attacked at once. Their jaws clamped down through his flesh and their claws raked down his body. He peeled them off his skin and threw them down, only to receive a slight burning feeling from the electricity shot from the lone mutate.

"You can only hurt me," he threw one of the wolf at her. The force of the impact was enough to send both of them sprawling. "You cannot kill me."

A roar from behind had grabbed his attention and he spun around in time to grab onto the arm of the tan female gargoyle. He bent her arm back until he could hear a snap.

"Delilah!" Ivory white arms of the male hybrid were wrapped around his neck and shoulders. The Cubus flipped the gargoyle over his head.

"Don't worry. Both of you will die together," The Cubus replied, not noticing until he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders. "You haven't learned your lesson?" He was ready to grab another gargoyle when he noticed there was something odd about it's dark blue hands. They did not end in four pointed claws, but in five human fingers. He felt two more hands, then four, and then six.

"Bad demon," the voice that hissed into the Cubus's ear was one that he hadn't heard in over a year. It was accompanied by the end of a long tongue brushing against the back of his neck. "Kali, angry."

"Kali, I appreciate your help, but don't you think you should be at your post?" The Cubus tried to look at her.

Kali's eyes were both focused on him. Her mouth was set in a scowl. "No."

"What do you mean?" He tried to pull out of her grip but she held fast.

"Tell us the best part about the take over," Set strode up to him. His face had the same expression as Kali. "About when we take over the world. You know the part when the humans bow towards us and what happens after."

"What are you doing here?" The Cubus demanded. He looked around him and saw the confused expressions of gargoyles and angry Unseelie. "Why aren't you doing your job?"

"Job?" Set pulled out a scimitar and pressed the point against the demon's chest. "What would our job be? It wouldn't be us doing all the work and then you swooping and take credit?"

"I don't know where you would get such an idea," the damn Undine bitch. She must have gotten word to the Seelie and they told their darker half his plans. "It is quite laughable."

"We are not laughing." Set shoved the point of the scimitar in further.

"Me own daughter told me," the Lihananon Sidhe had said. Her mouth was wide open, teeth had sharpened to their fullest. "We will be yer pawns no more."

"Mortals go home," Mab had turned to Labyrinth dwellers. "We are going to give him a spanking." She had returned her gaze to the Cubus. Her eyes glowed a bright green while she grew in size until the top of her head was at the same level as Lhianon's shoulders.

"Reign in your bloodlust, Mab," Set's eyes glowed a bright gold. "I'm going to have the first stab." Golden light erupted out form his hand and lit up his fingers and weapons. "Hold him for us, Kali."

* * *

"Goliath," the voice pierced through the darkness in Goliath's mind. It sounded like the voices of those who he had respected: Hudson, Macbeth, several of the clan leaders from around the world blended together. It also remind him of an old gargoyle that bore a great resemblance towards him. A gargoyle that may have been his biological father. "Goliath wake up."

"Who are you?" darkness still filled Goliath's vision. He was in pain through out his body. He could feel the sharp shards of glass penetrating his skin. His chest hurt from where Thailog had struck him and his back and wings were in agony from where he landed.

"Open your eyes my child."

"Are you a priest?"

"No. They are for humans. I am the other dragon."

"The dragon? Do you wish to corrupt me the way you and the Cubus have corrupted Thailog?"

"I do not corrupt anyone. It was the Yang, the dragon who the Cubus respected, the pet of the Dark Beast."

"The Dark Beast?"

"He is known by other names: Iblis, Ha-Satan, Kroni, Asmodi, Lucifer and more. I am not his pet."

"You are not he?" Goliath forced his eyes to open. He was blinded by the brilliant white light that entered his eyes and forced him to squint. "Where are you."

"In front of you." The light dwindled till it appeared to outline of a serpent like creature. The long body ended in vulpine shaped head. It's long horns curved back, long catfish like whiskers extend from his snout and his chin, waving around like ribbons in the breeze. "You are the one who can use the sword. The message was for you."

"The sword is of no use. It barely cuts. It is just as weak as the other weapons."

"He shall be slain. The weapon marked of Yin's chosen's vein."

Goliath blinked. The image of the glowing dragon had disappeared. "Jalapena." Goliath sat up. The battle was wearing out on his body and mind. Thailog had struck him so hard he was hallucinating. He shook his head. He had to get all of his thoughts back together.

"He shall be slain. The weapon marked of Yin's vein." The last words of the dragon echoed in his mind.

"The weapon marked of Yin's vein," he picked up the sword he had cast aside. The statue he carried was right next to it. What did the dragon say? That he was the real dragon and the one connect to Thailog was his yang. "He was the yin." He picked up the statue.

The second his hand came in contact with the figure he felt a new feeling tingle through him. The pain from being struck by Thailog was gone and a new energy coursed through his veins. He felt even more energetic than he did when he first woke up from stone sleep. He stared down at his hands an arms. A glowing energy surrounded his limbs and claws, the same color as the dragon he had seen earlier.

"He shall be slain," his voice matched with the dragon. "The weapon marked of Yin's vein." He took his sword and pressed it against his hand. The blood came incontact with the metal, causing into to glow a golden white light.

* * *

The Cubus grimaced from the pain being pummeled against his body. The members of Unseelie each took their turn to fire several magic blasts against him, some were more powerful than others.

"Not dead?" Kali's grip on his shoulders increased. She was the only one who didn't attack from the front and kept her hold on him.

"Pain," the demon spat out a mixture of blood and teeth. He would regrow them later. The area around his eyes were swollen. Their magic had left similar bruises and injuries all over his body. "All you can do is hurt, but no death."

"Looks we'll just have to up the ante," the fae barked and threw more blasts of energy towards him.

"Keep it up," he felt the fingers slip off of him. To his his horror he flet tendrils of fire coil arounds his legs and pull him down. He sated to see nothing as his feet sank below the street, but he could feel it.

"Dot let him go, Kali!" Set instructed.

"Something pulls," Kali explained as she tried to keep a hold on The Cubus'body. "Can't hold."

"What?" the demon spoke before his head went under. The last vision were those on the surface staring at him in bewilderment.

He felt his decent increase once he had slipped beneath the subway levels. He was pulled down faster than any vehicle could possibly travel, down through the mantle, the layers of the core and out the other side. He was pulled passed Terra, beyond all the other planets to a home that was familiar.

"No!" He cried out. "I just needed more time." He couldn't look into the faces of his co demons, he couldn't admit he had failed.

"You failed." A voice boomed all around. "Just like your predessor failed a thousand years ago.

"I still have time. It's not fully over," the Cubus cried out in fear. "Just let me have another chance."

"Enough. It will be centuries before we can send out another to try again." The final words cause the pillars to shake before the Cubus disentigrated, his cries reached the ears of the other demons and devils.

* * *

Even though Goliath was touched by the power of the dragon he still wasn't able to fly. He scaled the inner walls of the church faster than he had ever climbed before and took wing through the window he was thrown into.

Not much time had passed since he was struck by Thailog. The clan and the quarrymen were still alive the helicopters were intact. Helicopters? There were several more closing in on the dark dragon. Sadly he did not wake up fast enough. Thailog had attacked the first helicopter, the vehicle was a smoking wreck on the street

"Goliath?" Brooklyn wondered if he should have approached his leader. Goliath was not only surrounded by a golden light it extended from his wings, making them appear larger and from his tail. "What just happened."

"I am the Yin's chosen," Goliath answered and raised his sword. The illumination that covered it gave it the appearance of a burning lava.

"Fire Trucks and ambulances are all around Timesquare," the crimson gargoyle told him. "At least where they can get access, and some are about to come here, again where they can get access. Fox is also ready."

"Good," Goliath did not remove his gaze from the sky. He could see a large ship, similar to what the Hunters had used, approach them. "Tell them and the air ship to surround us and for Fox to be beneath us."

"Us?" Brooklyn blinked.

"It will be just me an him," Goliath answered and resheathed his sword. The energy did not burn through the leather.

"Just you two? Goliath don't do it."

The command fell on deaf ears. Goliath soared straight towards his clone. His new aura had silenced the sound of his wings and put them on stealth mode. Thailog's hands were glowing with fire, ready to attack again.

Goliath didn't slow down as he neared Thailog. "Thailog." He had only simply addressed him before he struck him in the face. The force was enough to cause the clone's head to fly back.

"Well," the dark gargoyle rubbed the side of his face. His clone father's strike was hard enough to cause him pain. "Somebody has been eating their spinach."

"I should thank you for that last blow," Goliath watched as the helicopters closed in around them. All of them carried two missiles. The weapons were bigger than the arsenal of the last onslaught. "It has opened my eyes."

"More than open," Thailog studied his clone father's aura. "I am still the chosen one." A fire ball had appeared in his hand.

Goliath drew his sword and brought it against Thailog's arm before the clone had a chance to react. The blade cut deep, to the bone and caused the transformed gargoyle to loose another fire ball.

Thailog snarled from the pain and roared at Thailog. The force only caused Goliath to be pushed back a few feet. "How is this possible?"

"I am the Yin's chosen."

"I see," Thailog studied him. He could still see the bruises he had caused earlier. Goliath wasn't feeling them. " I am still more connected than you." He turned towards the helicopters. "Nice stalling."

"You may be connected," Goliath grabbed onto his wrist. "But I have been chosen by the true dragon."

"Before this night is over we shall find out who the true dragon is." Thailog grabbed onto Goliath's other wrist, preventing him from using the sword again.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Set demanded. He paced around where the Cubus was drawn down through the earth."Where did he go?"

"Down," Kali told him. Her voice was dejected. She still felt responsible for not holding onto the Cubus tight enough.

"Down where?" Set asked.

"He's not the only one who had disappeared," Amatsu said. He had noticed they had lost a few membesr. "Where is Mab, the sidhe and Raven?"

"Mab?" Set stared around amongst his troops. There was no sign of the faerie. "Lihanon? Raven?"

"I donae sense here presence," the White lady said. The beautiful woman was dressed in a billowing white gown white. His skne was pale and her hair was the same hue as her dress. Despite her beauty, the mere sight of her was a bad omen for any mortal. A worried expression had crossed her face.

"They had left," a cold voice answered the question.

"Maybe They knew," another voice, different, yet similar, had answered.

"We were coming," the third voice chimed in. It was followed by the materialization of three tall women in a white robes with blue sleeves. They resembled each other in every way except their hair color. One had hair the color of honey, the second had hair that was dark as night and the third had hair that was the same silvery white as moonlight.

"Great," Amatsu said through clenched teeth. "The bitches of Eastwick."

"And us," The Bin Sidhe appeared. Her glowing eyes were cast in a glare. "Hello cousin."

Before the Lady in White could even reply, more of Oberon's court had arrived: Odin, Coyote, Grandmother, Bloody Bones, Gidja, Atlas, Olifat and several others.

"I know the look on your faces," Coyote had said while their surroundings had changed from the tall sky scrapers of Manhattan to one of Avalon's lush forests. "You are busted."

"They have teleported us," The Kumiho snarled. "They tracked us down on a fox hunt and were ready to bring us home."

"What can I say cousin?" Kistune replied. He was the same height as Kumiho, had the same sleek features, almond shaped eyes and nose that was almost pointed. He also had the same pointed ears and fox tails as she did, only his were as firery red as his hair. "You made it quite easy for us to track your scent.

"We never wanted this island," Set tried to explain while the sisters raised their hannds in unison. "We just wanted the world, and we were the ones who were decieved."

"On that aspect you do have some of our sympathies," Grandmother kept her glare focused on Kali.

"Those three announced our arrival!" Kumiho pointed at the wyrd sisters. She saw the pixies and sprites swarming around them along with a few gargoyles. "They are ready to gloat over our misfortune."

"At least we can take comfort in knowing they shall also be punished," Set's gaze was fixed on the outcasts. "The high and mighty Oberon might find it amusing that the outcasts are on his land."

Odin placed a hand on Gidja's back. "They are outcasts no more. They shall be welcomed back. We will speak on their behalf and praise them."

* * *

_Manhattan_

Goliath tried to pull his wrist away from Thailog's grip, but the clone still had a stronger hold. In fact his other hand was slipping from Goliath's grasp.

"You are trying to make it difficult to keep you alive the longest" He had butted Goliath in the chest, sending back a few feet. "Now to finish the rest of this islaaaaaa-"

Flames from Fox's hand had struck his tail, singing it before pulling back.

Goliath charged for Thailog again with his sword raised. He was met with several more of Thailog's fireballs. The green flames were sliced in half by the sword.

They were at a standstill. Thailog showed no sign of slowing down from throwing fireballs at him. Goliath kept his focus on his clone. He could still see the air ship nearing them and what appeared to be several small missiles being fired.

The missiles struck Thailog on the back. several struck him on various places on the shoulders and the back of the neck. It was enough to distract the former gargoyle for a few seconds, and a few seconds was all Goliath needed.

He charged towards Thailog and plunged the sword into Thailog's chest.

Thailog roared out in a constant cry that changed pitch and octave until it died down in a sputter. With a shaking arm he grabbed onto his clone father. "I am champion."

"Not for long," Goliath told him. His eyes were on the second fleet of missiles that were being launched towards them.

After the first missile had struck Thailog he was released from his grip. He was also released from The dragons energy. The previous pain from being thrown into the church had returned along with new pain. He watched as the other missiles struck the former gargoyle, the largest were launched from the quarryman airship. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the dark dragon being engulfed in explosions.

* * *

Brooklyn was the first one to glide towards his leader when the first missile had struck. He had tried to increase his speed with Goliath had begun his descent. He was only a few inches from his leader when he tried to grab him his arms.

He reached for Golaith's arms and snatched air the first time.The memory of Goliath not being able to catch Elisa was on his mind when he tried again. On the second attempt he grabbed his leader by his thick wrist.

"Gah!" The grunt escaped his beak when he felt his wings pulled out of joint. The sudden extra weight he had grabbed was too much for his wings.

"Give him to us lad," Hudson and Othello had joined them. The elderly gargoyle had grabbed onto Goliath's upper back while Othello had grabbed onto his legs.

"Rest your wings," Celila had grabbed onto Brooklyn. "I'll carry you down."

"Thank you," the crimson gargoyle told her as they had already begun their descent.

The others had landed first. Angela had immediately ran to where her mother and step father were being treated. Demona was already halfway healed of her burns and sitting up on the gurney the paramedics had set for her. The expression on the immortal's face was of deep surprise, complete shock to see humans treating her in her gargoyle form. Matt remained where he stood while he was being checked out.

"Careful," Mercutio had warned when Cecilia and Brooklyn finally landed. He pointed to the twisted metal rubble that had once been an iron clan robot. "They are everywhere."

"We'll be careful," Brooklyn answered as heard the loud impact of something large striking the ground. He searched around for more of the robots and found the metal forms scattered everywhere and near one of the intersections he saw the remains of the other helicopters. It was a wonder how some of the ambulances had it made it to where Demona, Matt, and Xanatos where until he saw the wheels of one of the vehicles still on the curb of one of the sidewalks."I want you to find Lexington and have him call Wyvern. Goliath is on his way."

Several of the soldiers were in the process of cleaning up the area. They worked together to carry one robot at a time. They were going to need more vehicles to take care of the helicopters.

"Brooklyn?" Cecilia's voice was stern. "You are not gong to ask Mercutio how his team did?" She pointed to her mate. The web wing had several scratches across his body and a few deep cuts in the lather stretched across his limbs and the single arm in the center. A ring of deep violate encircled his neck.

"Sorry," Brooklyn said. "How did you do, and more importantly what had happened to your neck?"

"The creeps are all dead," Mercutio grinned. "One of those little rat things jumped me and wrapped their tails around my neck like one of those alien face huggers." He shrugged. "All in all I'm feeling like the rebels on Endor after the second Death Star was destroyed."

"Mercutio," Cecilia glare at him.

"What? I do feel that way."

"I'm sure the world is celebrating," Brooklyn turned to approach the large burnt object in the middle of the road. "If this is truly over."

"Pretty much is," one of soldiers paused. A single steel clan arm was slumped over his shoulder "Been hearing it from my fellow officers. Argentina and Chile, and South Africa had surrendered to the other countries. and the waring factions in Australia and the other countries have been defeated, same with England."

"How?" Brooklyn blinked.

"Some really don't know how, nor if they knew about the strange monsters. Haven't heard from the other places, but in in London it's been noted that the gargoyles had fought against them."

"Great," Brooklyn had hoped he truly did sound as grateful as he felt. He continued his way to the burnt mass. At least the national guard liked them. He didn't know how the rest of the city felt.

There were already several soldiers surrounding the burnt mass of flesh that had once been Thailog. "We have things covered here." One of the soldiers told him as he neared. He was holding the sword Goliath had used to stab Thailog in his hand. The glowing energy had died down.

"This is still gargoyle business," Brooklyn held out his hand. "And that is gargoyle property."

"This is our duty," the soldier stood, unflinching. "We'll take care of it."

"We have to make sure its dead," the crimson gargoyle tried to explain. "I have to make sure he can no longer harm the city. It is my duty as second command of the Manhattan clan."

"Something is moving inside!" Another soldier cried out.

Brooklyn took back the sword from the soldier and shoved the men and women aside to get near the mass. Nothing seemed to be moving until he saw s a bulge rise in the center and then die back down. The bulge came again, followed by the soft sound of a child sobbing.

A child? "Don't tell me he swallowed a child alive," Brooklyn jabbed the sword into the masse, a way from the pounding. The second the blade cut through the burnt flesh, it crumbled into powdery ash around a small gargoyle child, no more than ten years in age.

"What the hell?" the soldier Brooklyn had been arguing with stood by his side. "What happened was he pregnant?"

"Males don't get pregnant," Brooklyn couldn't believe what the other soldier had said.

"Kid looks like a five year old," a different soldier replied.

"Ten," Brooklyn corrected and bent down to help the child up. Only a little ash stuck to the child's silver skin, creating dark gray streaks. The back of his wings were dark blue with a lavender lining. His hair was light blue. "You don't have to cry." He brushed his little hands, trying to take them into his own.

The hatchling opened his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked out. The spiked ridges over his eyes were like those of Goliath. In fact the rest of his face was like Goliath's. "I'm sorry." He allowed himself to fall towards Brooklyn's chest and continued to cry.

"It's going be okay," Brooklyn stood up with the child in his arms. "We are going to go back to the castle, check on Goliath and it's going to be okay."

* * *

"Goliath," the voice of the dragon called out from the sky. He was no longer engulfed in light. His slender body was covered in pearly white scales that were edged in gold. Golden wings with an iridescent lining kept him in the air. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Goliath asked from his place on the tallest tower of Wvyern. He was able to speak despite the fact his body was still in it's statuesque form. "I should be the one thanking you."

"I have chosen well," His form became transparent. "I need just one thing for you to do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to wake up."

The command was still on his mind when his vision was filled with shadows and he could feel the remains of stone sleep on his skin. He stretched, sending the stone pieces to go flying in several directions. His roar cried out to the night, except he wasn't outside. He was in a recovery room of Wyvern's medical wing. He could feel the softness of the bed beneath him and the scent of disinfectant. There was another scent in the room that was more inviting. The senct of the woman he loved.

"Goliath!" Elisa had been waiting in the room with him, seated in the small chair in the corner. She sprang to his side the second he had awaken. "I don't know if I should hit your hug you." She did not look healthy. Her eyes were pink from crying and there were gray semicircles under her eyes. "You went charging up to Thailog like that and held onto him when the missiles struck him."

"Hug me," Goliath pulled her in bed with him. He hated making her feel upset, even when it was while he was sleeping "Allow me to hug you, my Elisa. Allow me to kiss you." He brushed his lips against her eyebrows. "The children? Where are they?"

"In their room. the went to sleep an hour ago. They should be awake." She allowed herself to go limp in his arms, all stress she had felt while he was asleep was released from her body. "How do you feel?"

He grabbed his head. "Wonderful and yet worried. Thailog and the Cubus have been defeated?"

"Thailog has been defeated and the Cubus disappeared," Elisa tried to explain. "The clones were fighting him when the Unseelie arrived and began to fight him. Margot and Brendan watched when his body was drawn into the Earth."

"How do you know all this?"

"Brooklyn and the others told me," she felt herself drifting off and sat up sharply. She wasn't going to allow herself to sleep until her husband had been debriefed on everything. "Some of the clones even told me what happened to the enemies. The Unseelie told them to run off, but Margot and Brendan stayed behind to see what happened."

"How were things on your end of the chaos?" He could not get enough of her hair, the scent of it, the way it shone in the lights and the way it felt in his talons.

"Mostly just ushering panicked people to their homes and inside stores and restaurants, anything that got them off the streets. I arrived in your neck of the woods when something interesting happened."

"Is that so?" He wiggled his toe talons. Part of him wanted to stay in bed with Elisa, and the other part wanted to check in on his clan. "Tell me."

"Travis Marshall and his news team did not waste any time trying to get coverage. They arrived at the end of the street where Canmore and his quarrymen where. Marshall overhead them talking and began filiming."

"The city knows about Canmore?"

"He's been officially outed as weregoyle, and he was calm about it. He didn't shout when he confessed," her smile shifted to a scowl. "Nor did his temper raise when he told Marshall he ws going to continue his hunt of gargoyles."

"He lost a member of his clan. He was still grieving too much to be angry." Goliath chose not to address the part about Jon continuing his family's vendetta. "What about the others, the clan, the police, your brother's clan, and Macbeth?"

"The others are probably waiting for us, I haven't talked with Macbeth yet," Elisa said softly. Her smile had shank. "Matt and I have to go to a ceremony for the members of the precinct who died. There were more from other precincts, and Derek's clan is recovering. Derek is lucky to be alive."

"Oh Elisa," he reached out brush her hair with his talons. "How bad is he hurt?"

"He had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, but that is not the worse part. His legs have been broken and severely burned. They had to remove them. He also had his eye damaged."

"I am sorry."

"He was the lucky one, Natalie didn't make it."

"I want to do something for Talon and his clan." He gently removed her form his lap."What of Xanatos? and Fox?"

"David fell asleep with Alex in his bed," Elisa explained and briefly paused at the fact she addressed the owner of the castle by his first name. " He is getting ready to speak with Marshall. Fox is now getting some sleep. She spent most of the day grieving for Jackal and Dingo."

"Dingo?" Goliath felt more grief over the Australian member of the pack than Jackal. Dingo had redeamed himself, had turned into a noble hero.

Elisa nodded. "Robyn had informed me from his hospital room."

"Were are the others?"

"They are probably heading towards the dining hall." She stood up when he did. "Where are you going?"

"To find my clan. Come with me."

Elisa was correct in her assumption. The weregoyles were already waiting in the dining hall and the others were entering the area.The weregoyles were still in slings and covered in bandages. The rest of his clan were mostly healed from the previous evening. The only one missing was Desdemona

"My rookery sister?" Goliath tried to squeeze back the tears that he felt developing. "She's not... not..." He couldn't finish.

"She's alive," Othello smiled at him. "She is with your other son."

"Other son?" Goliath blinked. The tears merely fell in small drops without any more being created.

"Thailog didn't exactly die," Brooklyn struggled as he tried to explain. "The dragon part did and when I approached his remains there was something inside. I stabbed at it with your sword and the body crumbled and there was the last part of Thailog."

"Last part?" Goliath raised his brow ridges.

"There was a gargoyle child inside. That child is Thailog," Brooklyn rushed the words out. "We think that is what Thailog would be like if was born as a hatchling instead and hadn't had his age advanced. It has been ten years since Thailog was created."

He had another son. Parental concern washed over his body. "Where is he."

"In his room with my mate," Othello sighed. "He remembers everything about being Thailog and it grieves him. There is nothing like the sight of a depressed child."

"Elisa had told me it was over."

"It is over," Hudson spoke up. The elderly gargoyle was missing a part of his tail, Goliath remebered seeing Thailog burn off the tip. "After we all arrived home we checked the network. All the evil caused by the Cubus had been defeated." He held up the rolled up Newspaper. "It's in the paper."

"And all over the internet," Lexinton pointed to the laptop he had placed on the table. The front page image of the London tribune was on the screen. "The clan in England is considered heroes," his talons flew across the keyboard. The image on the screen changed from the british newspaper to ones across the world. "Some papers have confirmed the locations of the clans from China, Nigeria, and Peru."

"I think some of the new clans in the north have also been confirmed," Angela said. "The leaders of the Massachusetts clan and Connecticut clan want to know if they need any help cleaning up the city."

"Tell them yes." Goliath held up a hand. "I'll look at it later." The news of the Unseelie's defeat along with a new gargoyle child, Talons injury, Natalie and Dingo's death, the city's knowledge of Canmore being a weregoyle was enough to cause his head to spin. The news of what happened around the world was too much."Xanatos is getting ready for an interview?"

"Downstairs prepping for an interview," Brooklyn explained. "They want to interview us also."

"He has told us we want such a thing?"

Brooklyn slowly rose his hand. "I sort of agreed. A lot of reporters wanted to speak with us last night."

"Why isn't Owen speaking with them instead?"

"He's not here," Angela spoke up. She still had her hands on her father's arm. "Oberon accepted him back."

"What a night," Goliath rubbed his head. "How long will he be gone?"

"He promised Kitty he will only be gone for a weekend our time." Angela let go of him.

"I need to step outside," Goliath announced before he entered the nearest door to the courtyard. He needed to feel the fresh air on his skin.

"Wait," Elisa had caught up with her husband when he had neared the exit.

Goliath ignored the feeling of the dirt and grass and made his way to the edge. He glanced out over the city, his home he had sworn to protect. The fires were long gone and there were dark patches amongst the island of lights. When he and his clan first arrived they were small number of six and they city did not know they existed. His clan had nearly tripled in size and they city, as well as the world know they are real.

"Brave new world is it?" Elisa had joined him. "People are going to know the truth about gargoyles."

"That we protect," He placed a hand on her back. "They have no reason to fear us."

"Many already accept you." She embraced him.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "A brave new world indeed." Goliath stared up at the stars. They seemed more brighter, more sparkling that night.

_The End_


End file.
